


Daddy - Teaching Love

by angryschnauzer



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Angst, F/M, NOT DADDY KINK - ITS CALLED DADDY BECAUSE ITS ABOUT A FATHER, every sexual thing ever, i'll add them as i remember them, its got everything, or you can comment with the kinks/tags you think and i'll add them in, this is a repost of an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When school teacher Becky Felstead meets Divorced Dad Jonathan Pineon a school field trip, the last thing either of them are expecting is to fall in love. Yet after a missed bus and an offer of help, they soon find themselves in a passionate but complicated relationship.Both mistreated by their previous partners, is it possible for them to teach each other how to love again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and now that it’s finished I feel like I’m leaving a family behind! Writing this book I haven’t shied away from the hard parts of keeping a relationship going through the trials and tribulations of split families, difficult ex-partners, parents that work full time jobs and have to juggle family life around their commitments.   
> This story is based in the town I live in, so inspiration has been taken from the real world.

Jonathan left the barn and sat on a crate that was in the yard. He couldn’t be happier. Having taken a day off work he’d volunteered to help chaperone his twin’s school trip to the farm, and the school had been more than pleased to have his help as it was usually only mums that volunteered; having a dad around helped keep some of the boys in line. He’d already been asked if he could help with the next field trip, however he doubted his boss would let him keep taking days off. Plus each day he took as leave it meant he wasn’t getting paid, and money was tight enough at the moment without voluntarily having a drop in his wages.

“Daddy!” two small voices cried out making him turn his attention to the barn door where his two monsters came running out of; “Daddy, can you check our work cards?”

Isobel – his daughter – thrust a tatty piece of card out at him, her pencil in the other hand. He took the items and checked over her work;

“Izzy, this is really good, but you might want to have another go at spelling horse.” Me smiled as he handed it back and watched the frown on her face as she re-read what she’d written, he smiled at her from behind his sunglasses as he waited for her to figure out she’d written house instead of horse. Turning to his son he held his hand out for his card;

“William, how’s yours going?”

The little boy looked shy as he held his card out timidly;

“Daddy, I don’t think I like this game”

Jonathan’s heart sank. Whereas Isobel was as bright as a button, William was showing signs that he was dyslexic, and his writing and spelling were really suffering;

“Its ok Will, take a seat next to me and we’ll work through it together”

The little boy hopped up onto the crate on one side of him, as Isobel climbed up the other side, her tongue still sticking out the side of her mouth as she stared intently at her card, trying to spot her error. Taking his son’s card he held the card out in front of them and helped him go through the different syllables of the words Chicken and Kitten. Slowly and surely the little boy got it, and proudly took the card back from his dad as he wrote the words slowly. A gentle female laugh make the three of them look up;

“How are you two doing? Are you ready to hand your cards in?”

It was Miss Felstead – one of the teachers who’d been asked to help out on the trip, even though it wasn’t her class that had the day out;

“Yes Miss!” The two little ones cried out as they jumped off the crate, politely giving their cards to the teacher.

“Thank you, the pair of you. Now if you want to join the others and wash your hands, we’ll be going to the picnic area for lunch shortly”

Cries of ‘Yay’ came from both of them as they ran back into the barn and back to their school friends, leaving Jonathan with the teacher;

“Thank you so much for coming today Mr Pine”

“It’s not a problem, it’s just lovely to spend time with them and watch how they’re developing” he smiled at her; “Their mother seems to have enrolled them in all sorts of weekend clubs, so even when it is my turn to have them we don’t get to spend that much time together. By the time they’re finished with the activities they’re usually so tired and grumpy that they have their dinner and fall asleep”

She picked up on the inherent sadness in his voice, something she’d heard so many times before when parents divorce and one parent doesn’t consult the other when planning their child’s social time;

“Well you’re always welcome. It’s time for lunch, you going to join us?”

“Err no, it’s ok, you go ahead”

“Really, you’re more than welcome; we always try to get all the parents together on these trips”

“No, it’s ok, I think I’ll just have a bit of a wander round” he stood up and brushed his worn jeans off, small pieces of hay having stuck to them where he’d helped the kids get onto the ponies for rides during the morning; “To be honest I thought it was going to be more of a commercial enterprise here, you know, like a petting zoo, so that there would be somewhere I could have bought a sandwich, I didn’t bring anything with me. So really it’s fine, I’ll just have a walk...”

She cut him off; “Oh nonsense, you can have some of mine”

 “Oh no, I couldn’t...”

“Really, it’s fine” she smiled warmly at him; “I always bring quite a few spares in case any of the kids forget their lunches, but it looks like everyone remembered today. So please, I insist, my waistline and hips are already big enough, please don’t let me eat four sub rolls and eight muffins!”

“Thank you Miss Felstead, its very kind of you”

“Please Mr Pine, call me Becky” she held her hand out to him and he took it in hers, giving it a quick shake;

“Jonathan” still holding her hand he smiled; “And Becky your hips are just perfect my dear” he said with a grin that made her blush.

They made their way to the picnic area and joined the rest of the class, with an impromptu game of football with Jonathan playing referee after lunch. Finally the day was drawing to a close and the bus was ready to take them back to the school.

When they reached the school he climbed down the steps and pulled Isobel and William into a big hug;

“You two be good for your mother this weekend, yeah?”

“But Daddy, we want to spend the weekend with you. I don’t want to go to ballet. I like it when you take us to the pond and we catch bugs” Isobel stuck out her bottom lip as she whined in his ear.

“Yeah, Brian won’t let us play in the garden if it’s been raining, he doesn’t like mud on the carpet” William added.

“I know, I know. But it’s your mothers turn to see you at the weekend” his heart broke every time he had to let them stay with their mother and her new husband for the weekend, it was his time, but this weekend he knew that his vile ex-sister in law was getting married again, and his two angels had been drafted in to be bridesmaid and pageboy. The woman had no interest what so ever in children, she just wanted his beautiful little cherubs in her wedding photographs.

Giving them a kiss goodbye he watched with a heavy heart as they trudged up the pavement to where his ex-wife was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently on the tarmac. He gave his two a wave as they turned and tried to put on the best smile possible, but underneath his heart was breaking in two. He’d had such a wonderful day today, and now he had an entire weekend to himself, just rattling around the place on his own. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned on his heel and made for the bus stop. As he waited for the hourly number 81 bus a chill started to sink into him, and when a light drizzle started to fall he pulled his hood up, annoyed that he’d missed the bus by 5 minutes, meaning he had the best part of an hour waiting on the exposed pavement for his ride home.

 

Thirty minutes later Becky had finished stowing all the equipment they’d taken on the trip, and gathering up the weekend’s work of homework to give grades to, she made her way to her little car. Hurrying against the drizzle and wind she threw the exercise books into the back seat and looked in the rear-view mirror;

“Looking good there Becky” she said to herself, trying to pull her hair out of her face as she waited for the heater to clear the mist that had gathered on the inside of the windows from the spring showers. When it was finally clear enough to get going she put it gear and edged her way out of the car park, onto the small road the school was on, thankfully now quiet as all the parents had collected their little darling and had head home for the weekend. As she waited for the traffic lights at the end of the road to turn green, she idly looked around, and through the misted window she spied a familiar shape huddled against the bus stop sign. As the lights were still red she wound down her window;

“Jonathan!” His head sprung up and his face mellowed when he saw a familiar face; “Are you ok?”

He held his arms around his torso, obviously cold from waiting in the rain; “Yes, fine, just waiting for my bus home”

“You might be waiting a while, the buses stop at 4pm, its almost five” she watched his expression change to a look of defeat; “Would you like a lift?”

“Oh I couldn’t put you out”

Laughing she reached over and pulled the door handle, opening the passenger door;

“No this time I really do insist, you’ll be waiting until Monday if you don’t get in” she said with a smile. She could tell he was torn between accepting the kindness of a stranger for the second time in one day, or a very long cold walk home. A short sharp toot from behind them made his decision for him, as the lights had just turned green and the person behind them was getting impatient. Climbing quickly into the little car he folded his long legs into the passenger foot well as he pulled the door to, not a moment too soon as Becky jammed the gearstick into first and sped off, not waiting for him to put his seatbelt on.

Soon they were slowly making their way through the city’s rush hour traffic, bumper to bumper and barely moving twenty yards at a time. Having given her his address she knew the way to that suburb, and they settled into polite conversation;

“Thank you for lunch today”

“You’re welcome, and it’s no trouble, like I said earlier, I always bring extra”

“Did you make the cakes yourself?”

She smiled at him, if it was one thing she could make with confidence in the kitchen was cakes;

“Yep. I love to bake. My figure doesn’t like it too much, but I tend to shut it up with more cake” she said with a self depreciating smile.

He smiled at her; “I wouldn’t listen to your figure, you’re fine just as you are. And those muffins were pretty amazing”

At that moment her stomach decided to growl, running around after forty energetic six year olds today she’d worked up an appetite;

“Sounds like your figure is requesting another muffin” he grinned at her as she looked sideways at him.

“Well it’ll be sorely disappointed; I left the remaining ones for the school cleaner. My class had made a terrible mess where they’d had a stand in today doing crafts with them. Oh it’s the delights of a frozen pizza for me tonight”

She angled the car into the right lane and was soon making her way down the road to Jonathans place, he pointed out where to stop she pulled the car into a empty space on the road, letting the car idle before turning to him;

“Thank you for your help today, I... we really appreciated it” she said with a warm smile, only to be interrupted by her stomach growling again.

He chuckled at the loud gurgling sound;

“Would you like to join me for dinner?”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose... I’ve got lots of homework to mark... and a bottle of wine with my name on”

“Now it’s my turn to assure you that you wouldn’t be imposing, really. I’ve had a chilli con carne in the slow cooker all day... only if you want to... it would be my way of saying thanks for lunch...and the lift...” a warm smile spread over his lips as he looked expectantly at her, and as she looked at him trying to find a way to refuse, her subconscious was screaming at her to go for it. When was the last time a gorgeous man had offered to cook her dinner? When was the last time that she had spent a Friday night with someone other than Mr Netflix and Miss Chardonnay?

His eyes sparkled as he waited for her answer, and when her stomach growled again she sighed;

“Ok, I think my stomach has decided for me! I would love to join you for dinner” she smiled at him; “Now, where do I park?”

He pointed through the windscreen at a space in front of the building;

“Just there, number 7. Just watch out for my bike at the front of the space”

She edged the car into the space, the tiny automobile fitted with ease, with more than enough room for it and the large motorcycle that was parked close to the wall of the building along the front of the parking space.

They climbed out and she grabbed her bag and coat from the back seat, locking the doors and following a few steps behind him as he led her into the building, holding the door open for her as they went.

Pushing in the front door to his flat he shrugged off his coat and hung it on the radiator in the hall, holding his hand out for hers. Pulling her now soaked jacket off he couldn’t help but to stare as the buttons on her blouse strained as her tits moved beneath the fabric. The top few had come undone – or she’d left them undone, he was never sure with women’s fashions – and so he now had a view of her cleavage. He licked his lips having not realised she’d noticed him looking. It had sent a shiver up her spine, no-one had looked at her like that for a very long time, and as she held her coat out and their hands touched, she smiled back at him, hoping she was succeeding in the ‘cute but coy’ look, rather than the ‘slightly demented’ look she tended to end up with.

Following him into his kitchen it smelt amazing. Warm spices filled the air and as she sniffed the heady scent in her stomach growled again. Watching as he lifted the lid on the steaming pot and stirred its contents, before bringing the spoon to his lips and tasting it;

“Wow, it’s hot!”

“Hot, or hot hot?”

Grinning at her he held the spoon out and beckoned her to come over, lifting the spoon to her lips she tentatively tasted it, the heat of it searing at her tongue;

“Oooooh yes it’s hot” waving her hand in front of her mouth before finally being able to chew the morsel; “But nice and spicy” she licked her lips and smiled up at him;

“Not too spicy?”

“Oh no, I like it hot”

A sly grin spread across his face and he raised an eyebrow at her;

“Oh really?”

“Oh god” she buried her face in her hands as she felt her cheek flush red from embarrassment

“How about a drink to cool you off?” he stepped over to the fridge and peered in; “I’ve got beers, juice, and somewhere....” he rummaged around on the bottom shelf; “Ah ha! Yes, a bottle of white?”

“Wine please” one glass wouldn’t harm she thought to herself, and watched as he poured a generous glass of the cool liquid and passed it to her.

She sipped the dry wine and leant against the counter as he busied himself preparing their meal, boiling some rice and setting the table;

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked

“No, you’re good. You’ve earned that wine after having to be responsible for all those little monsters today – including my terrible two” he said smiling at her as he laid the tiny table with cutlery and condiments. She briefly noticed that her spoon had a picture of a cartoon Tiger on the handle and the name William engraved on it and smiled, knowing that he must have bought the cereal where you saved up vouchers and could send off for personalised spoons. There was probably another one around here that said Isobel on it;

“What cartoon did you get on Isobel’s one?” she asked, holding the spoon up. He turned to her as he was draining the cooking water from the boiled rice and glanced at her hand where she was holding the spoon.

“Oh, umm I think it was the cocopops monkey on hers” he placed the drainer in the sink and opened the utensil drawer, pulling out another spoon and handing it to Becky, taking Williams one from her;

“Here, if you could use this one. I try to keep the kids spoons for when they’re here with me”

Becky could feel her heartstrings go twang as he spoke, he must really miss his kids to be that sentimental over two spoons. She smiled at him and returned to assembling the table before taking a seat and watching him serve, sipping her wine as she did so.

Soon he placed the food on the table and they were tucking in. She was absolutely ravenous and the meal was delicious. As the meal went on the wine flowed, and soon they’d finished the bottle. Carrying their glasses to the lounge whilst leaving the dirty dishes in the sink they made their way to his sofa, Becky sitting at the far end, curling her legs under her, hoping that her socks weren’t too threadbare. Jonathan flopped down beside her, his legs spread wide as he stretched his legs out, which proved to be impossibly long as she glanced at him, sipping on her wine as she did so. What started as small talk soon developed into Becky telling stories of the disastrous school trips she’d helped out on in the past, and as they laughed at the anecdotes they grew more comfortable in each other’s company.

Without realising he’d spread his long arms along the back of the sofa, and when Becky had finished her wine and leant forward to place the empty glass on the coffee table in front of them, when she sat back he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Turning to look at him – unsure of what to do next – she had the decision made for her, and as he slowly leant towards her she couldn’t take her eyes off his face. As his lips pressed against hers she let out a shallow sigh. If someone had told her at 8am this morning that within 12 hours she’d be on the couch of the sexiest dad ever to turn up at the school gates she’d of laughed at them. Turning her head further towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. When she felt the tip of his tongue running teasingly along her lips she let any caution fly in the wind, opening her mouth to him as their tongues cautiously danced, tasting and exploring as they went.

They gradually leant back until she was resting against the cushions, his lips pressing feather light kisses along her jaw up to her earlobe before moving to her neck, suckling on her jugular as his arms rested either side of her, his body pressing against hers. Consciously she shifted beneath him until he was lying between her legs, and as bent her knee she could feel him hard within his jeans. She worked her fingers beneath his t-shirt and ran her hands against the skin of his back, feeling the heat against her fingertips. Lowering her hand she gripped at his butt, squeezing through the denim at the taught muscle beneath.

His lips broke away from her and he nuzzled against the side of her face, his breath warm against her ear;

“We should stop this”

She let out a small whine as he rocked his hips against hers without realising;

“Why” she was short of breath; “I want you Jonathan”

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, before letting out a groan and sitting up a little;

“Oh Becky, I want this too. But you’re drunk... _we’re drunk_...”

“So?”

He sat up uncomfortably and let out a long sigh;

“I don’t want you to regret this in the morning. I don’t know you well enough to know if you’re making the best judgement.”

“Jonathan... I wouldn’t...”

“Becky” he interrupted; “If you want this to happen then I want it to be when you’re sober and have a clear head so I know for sure you really do want this”

She looked at him, and deep down knew he was right. She’d been prepared to jump straight into bed with him – something that she’d never done before – and as her head was starting to swim from the wine she doubted she’d enjoy it or remember it as much and as fondly as she’d like. Sitting up on the sofa next to him she adjusted her blouse to some form of decency;

“You’re right, and thank you Jonathan” she leant back against the sofa’s soft cushions and sighed; “I should get a taxi, I’ve had far too much to drive”

“Would you like me to call one for you?”

“Hmm, please, that would be good”

He stood and stepped over her legs, and as he did so she couldn’t help but to look at his crotch, his cock still obviously hard as she could clearly see its outline pressing against his jeans. He caught her looking and grinned;

“Plus I doubt I’d be able to give you the performance you deserved, I’ve had a skin-full tonight” winking at her as he went to the hall to use the phone. She giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought of him being anything other than perfect in bed. She could hear him dialling and whilst he was waiting for his call to be answered he called out to her;

“Would you like a nightcap before you go?”

“Yes please” she quietly answered.

Five minutes later the cab company had finally answered and he’d booked the taxi for her. He head into the kitchen and poured two glasses of whiskey – he wasn’t sure if she’d like it, but it was all he had – and made his way back to the lounge. The sight that greeted him made him stop and smile; she’d fallen asleep, her mouth slightly open and gentle snores coming from her as she breathed in. He muttered to himself;

“I guess I’d better cancel that taxi”, and downed one of the glasses before calling them back, thankfully answering much quicker this time, and as he hung up he looked back at her and smiled again. Walking over to the sofa he gently pulled her legs up onto the cushions and covered her with blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa. Taking his whiskey with him he quickly bent down and placed a his lips on her cheek;

“Goodnight”

 

The next morning Jonathan woke with a sore head and cold feet. Opening his eyes he immediately regretted not taking the time to close his bedroom curtains, as the daylight was streaming in the window and made his head hurt. Glancing down himself he saw that his feet were sticking out from beneath his duvet which would explain why they were cold, and pulled them under the warm covers. His memory of the previous night came back to him in a sudden flash, and quickly glanced at the other side of his bed, letting out a sigh when he saw that he was still alone. He let out a groan and pulled the duvet closer around him, only to realise that nature was calling. Throwing back the covers he swung his long legs over the side of the bed, his feet searching for his slippers that he kept by the side of his bed. Standing up he felt his head swim a little and was now starting to regret the two whiskeys he’d had at the end of the night. Pulling on his robe, he stepped out of his bedroom and quietly made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later he stepped into the lounge, glancing over the back of the sofa and smiling softly when he saw Becky; curled up under the blanket, quiet breaths escaping her lips as her dark hair framed her face. She must have slept with her mouth open as a small puddle of drool was dark against the cushion she was resting against. He made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on the boil. As he did he heard movement in the lounge, and the quiet footsteps of his guest going along the hallway. As he made coffees for them he heard the flush of the toilet and running water, and by the time he got back to the lounge she was sitting on the sofa, her eyes looking a little bleary but all things considered, not as worse for wear as he was feeling;

“Here you go” he passed her the steaming mug and watched as she wrapped her hands around it, breathing in the smell of it before sipping at the hot liquid gently;

“Thank you”

He sat on the coffee table in front of her, slowly drinking from his favourite ‘Worlds Best Dad’ mug in silence. It was Becky that was first to speak;

“I’m sorry”

“What for?”

“For coming on too strong. For falling asleep on your sofa!” she finished her coffee and placed the mug on the floor beside her.

“Oh don’t be silly. You were more than welcome to stay, it wasn’t any trouble. And you didn’t come on too strong, I wanted it just as much as you did”

She buried her head in her hands; “Oh god”

“No really!”

She started to giggle; “No, I believe you. I really do.”

“Then what?” he looked slightly puzzled by her sudden change in demeanour.

He kept her head buried in her hands; “I know that you wanted it. And still do” she looked up, and pointed at his robe. He looked down and realised his robe had fallen apart, exposing the crotch of his boxers;

“Oh god!” he quickly righted himself and crossed his legs. Now he was the one to bury his face in his hands, his face red with embarrassment as the pair of them fell into a fit of giggles. When they’d finally composed themselves, he moved round and sat next to her on the sofa, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him, kissing her forehead before whispering in her ear;

“If you think that’s impressive you should see him hard”

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow, a dirty grin on her face;

“I look forward to that” she kissed him on his cheek and stood up, smoothing her blouse down as she turned to him; “But as you have simply delightful morning breath my dear, I think we might leave that for a second date?”

He sat back on the sofa and made himself comfortable, his legs parted and his robe becoming scarily close to giving her another look of that rather promising bulge again.

“Would you like to come to mine for dinner tonight?” she asked him expectantly, half expecting him to say no. He grinned up at her;

“I’d love to” he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders; “But only if it’s no trouble?”

Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him briefly on his lips;

“Not at all”

“In that case I’d love to. What kind of time is good for you?”

“Seven?”

“Perfect. I’m looking forward to it already”

She made her way to the door and he followed, helping her on with her jacket before briefly swapping mobile numbers and he wrote her address down. With one final kiss, she made her way out of the door and down to her car. As she turned the key in the ignition her mind moved onto what on earth she was going to serve tonight, considering it’d been over a week since she’d been grocery shopping. More importantly what was she going to wear? She decided at that point a trip to the Marks & Spencer’s superstore on the outskirts of town was in order, deciding to treat herself to some new – and matching – underwear, and desperately hoping that should could find something worthy to serve in the food dept.  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy – Chapter 2

 

Becky had spent the majority of the morning in the lingerie department of Marks & Spencers, with the shop assistants helping to find her just the right thing, which fitted right, suited her, and was most importantly comfortable. Having finally settled on a beautiful navy blue set with cream trim, she finally walked away with a beautiful Basque that held everything in, up and out in just the right way, with a matching pair of knickers, she’d never been one for thongs. A quick dash around the food dept and she was happily walking away with dinner for her big night with Jonathan. She hoped she wasn’t putting in too much effort, but as she negotiated her way out of the crowded car park she pushed that thought from her mind, instead mentally planning out what she still needed to do; shower and shave legs, armpits and anything else that was hairier than a gorillas, vacuum the lounge, find the kitchen table underneath all the junk mail she’d been leaving on there for the last month.

By the time 7 o’clock rolled around, she’d primped and preened herself into some semblance of a human being, and was nervously pacing the kitchen tiles, not sure what to do with herself. When the doorbell chimed it made her jump. She straightened her top and smoothed her skirt down, her heels clicking on the smooth stone tiles of her hallway. Opening the door she let out a little gasp;

“Wow”

Jonathan had wheeled his motorbike onto her front path so that it was parked safely off the road, and was just checking it was alright as she watched him bend over and check that the kickstand was locked in place, giving her the most glorious view of his arse in his blue jeans. He stood up and turned to her and she took in the sight of him, his well fitting jeans and a plain white t-shirt, a weathered brown leather jacket over the top. He reached into the compartment under the seat and pulled out something wrapped in florist’s paper, striding up to her front door where she was standing;

“I could say the same thing about you Becky”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss, before leaning back and holding aloft the item wrapped in the purple florists paper; “For you”

As she blushed and took it from him she glanced inside the paper, and held within was a single red rose.

“Oh it’s beautiful Jonathan, thank you!” she stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, her face a little flushed.

He looked kind of shy as he raked his hands through his hair;

“I wanted to get you a whole bunch, but when the florist saw that I was on my bike, she suggested just the one... I suppose she had a point...”

He was now rambling, his nerves getting the better of him;

“I’m sorry, I’m talking too much”

She laughed and closed the door behind them before wrapping her arms around his shoulders;

“Yes, less talking” and placed a kiss on his lips. A grin spread across his face and as he wrapped his arms around her waist he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She smiled and soon their tongues were dancing as he pressed her body to the hall wall. Just as his hands were starting to move to her breasts, a buzzer sounded;

“Oh the brownies!”

Becky pulled out of his grasp and ran into the kitchen, pulling on her oven gloves and bending down to open the oven door before carefully taking the hot dish and placing it on the side. As she took the gloves off and tested them with a skewer she heard a little groan from the doorway. Looking around she saw Jonathan leaning against the doorpost, his arms crossed across his body as he grinned at her;

“What?”

“That arse of yours looks mighty fine when you bend over” he raised an eyebrow at her and grinned, licking his lips as he looked her up and down. He watched as she blushed and almost backed into the open oven door;

“Watch it!” he sprung across the kitchen and caught her just in time before she caused herself injury. Setting her upright he had a look of concern on his face.

“You’re quick on your feet” she looked a little shocked at just how quick he’d sprung across the room.

“I kind of have to be for my job”

“You never did tell me what you do?”

He released her waist, stepping back and rested against the counter;

“I’m a security guard”

“What, like patrolling closed shopping centre’s at night?”

He chuckled a little; “No, like in the cash transfer trucks”

“Oh wow, I didn’t realise. That must be quite a big responsibility, and dangerous too”

“Oh I’ve done worse”

She wanted to ask what exactly, but she could sense from the way his eyes drifted off that he didn’t want to talk about his past; instead she changed the subject;

“Would you like a drink whilst I finish dinner?”

“Mmm Tea would be lovely”

She set about boiling the kettle and soon handed him the steaming mug, watching as he wrapped his hands around the hot china, breathing in the steam as if savouring the scent. Smiling to herself she returned to the dinner plans, putting the prepared chicken dish into the oven and started to prepare the vegetables for the microwave steamer. As she worked they made comfortable small talk, Jonathan telling tales of the escapades that security guards get into, and he watched her as she buzzed around the tiny kitchen, moving this way and that as she reached for utensils and dishes.

She knelt down by the side of him and started to rummage in the cupboard, before pulling out a couple of serving dishes;

“Here, could you just take these?” handing the crockery up to him, and ensured he safely had them in his grasp before going about putting the items back into the cupboard that she’d had to remove. She saw him grinning at her;

“What?”

“Oh I could say ‘whilst you’re down there...’ but I’m far too much of a gentleman to do that” he grinned down at her.

She grinned up at him, and as she placed the final item back into the cupboard and shut the door, she went to reach for the counter to pull herself up, but instead her hand strayed across to his denim clad thigh and squeezed it gently. She shuffled forwards a little and moving her hands, placed one on each of his thighs, again squeezing, this time a little further up. She heard his breath catch in his throat, and looking up at him she saw his resolve starting to break. Sliding her hands up just a couple of inches more she could feel him growing hard;

“Becky...”

“Shhhh”

She reached for his buckle and started to pull on the leather of his belt, trying to work it loose, but as her fingers slipped on the leather her brow furrowed with frustration. She let out a small growl before looking up at him, his eyes now dark with lust;

“A little help please?”

His hands flew to his belt, and with a flurry of hands and fingers he’d not only released his belt but also lowered his fly with a flick of his wrist a wizard would have been proud of.

She reached into his jeans, surprised to find he was without underwear, and grasped as his hard cock, using one hand to tug his jeans further down his thighs, as the other held his length, her fingers wrapped around the smooth shaft. She pumped her fingers along him to bring him to full hardness before wrapping her lips around the bulbous head, smooth between her lips, the taste of his pre-cum working over her tongue as she swirled it over the pink tip;

“Oh Jesus Christ Becky, that’s fucking amazing” he grunted above her as his hands flew to her head, gently working his fingertips against her scalp, running her hair through his fingers as she started to bob up and down on his shaft. Placing her hands his hips either side of his cock, she was able to lean forward and swallow his length, feeling the tip of the shaft nudge against the back of her throat, before pulling back, swirling her tongue along the underside as she went.

“Becky... are you sure...”

She pulled off him and glanced up;

“Jonathan...” she said in a stern voice.

“Yes?”

“Shut up” winking at him as he watched her lower her lips to his cock again, kissing the tip, before running her tongue along the underside. As she wrapped her nimble fingers around him she lifted his shaft and gently kissed his balls, running her tongue over one, then the other, all the time gently grasping him, pumping her fist gently as she did so. Taking his cock back between her lips she started to bob her head back and forwards, increasing her pace as she did so, and soon he was rocking his hips forward to meet her lips as they made each downward pass.

“I’m going... going to cum soon” he panted.

At that point she reached for the hem of her top and for the briefest moment released him from her mouth as she pulled it over her head, showing him her new underwear at which he groaned as his eyes fell to her cleavage;

“Becky...” his breath was now laboured, and as she took his shaft in hand once more, she knelt back and pumped him. As he gripped onto the countertop so hard that his knuckles turned white, he let out a strangled cry as he started to spurt hot ropes of sticky white cum, watching as it sprayed over her neck and tits. With a final groan he let out one final spurt, before his knees gave way and he slid down the side of the cupboards until he was resting on his knees, face to face with Becky as she knelt on the floor, his hot cum dripping down her pale skin. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward, kissing her briefly before releasing her, still trying to catch his breath;

“Bec... that was... jesus... I just...”

He was having trouble stringing a sentence together, a look of relaxed bliss across his face. Smiling at him she got to her feet, reaching for the roll of kitchen paper and started to wipe his seed from her skin, grinning down at him as he tucked his still sensitive cock back into his jeans. As he sat on the floor grinning up at her, she finished cleaning her chest and pulled her top back on. As she did so she heard a strange buzzing sound;

“What’s that?”

Jonathan looked a little dazed, before he realised it was his phone in his pocket. Uncomfortably shuffling on the floor, he pulled it from his jeans and frowned at the display;

“What’s wrong?” Becky saw the look of concern on his face

“Six missed calls; I must have had it on silent”

She turned and started to busy herself with finishing dinner off as he pressed a few buttons, retrieving his voicemail. Turning to him she saw the expression on his face immediately change the minute he started to listen to the messages. With each new message his he looked angrier and angrier, before finally muttering;

“That fucking bitch”

Becky put the spoon down that she’d been stirring dinner with and turned to him;

“Jonathan... what’s wrong?”

“It’s my ex...”

Becky looked at him, waiting for him to explain. He let out a big sigh;

“I can’t believe she’s done this... I’ve got to go”

Becky reached for his arm; “Jonathan, tell me, what’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath and looked at her;

“My ex Victoria and her new husband Brian said that they’d have the kids for the weekend, as her sister is getting married. However turns out the kids weren’t on their best behaviour at the wedding, so she’s dropped them off at my place...”

“But... but you’re here... do they have a key?”

“Nope”

“They’re six years old!”

“Yep. The last message was from my neighbour Tomaz. He’s also a single dad and we’ve taken all our kids to the park in the past for a game of football. Anyway, the kids know him so they knocked on his door when there was no answer from my place. He took them in whilst he tried to call me, but he’s had to go to work”

“So where are they now?”

“He’s taken them to work with him...”

“Oh. Where does he work?”

Jonathan raked his hands through his hair and let out an exasperated sign; “I’m not sure, I’ll have to give him a call. I’ll have to get a taxi; I can’t pick them up on the bike.”

“Call him, I’ll drive you, I haven’t had anything to drink yet”

As he dialled his friend’s number, she busied herself switching the cooker off, pulling their now ready dinner out of the oven. His phone was set fairly loud, so when Tomaz answered the line at the other end; she could hear the whole conversation;

“Tomaz, its Jonathan”

“Hi there” the man on the other end of the line had a thick eastern European accent.

“Are the kids ok?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. They’re sitting here drawing with the offices highlighters and marker pens whilst I answer calls”

“I’ll get there as soon as I can, can you give me the address?”

The man on the other end of the phone gave him the details, before putting the call onto speaker phone;

“Hey kids, you want to quickly speak to your papa?”

“Hi Daddy!” they heard two young voices say.

“Hi Kids. You doing ok?”

“Yeah!” You could hear Isobel shout “Tomaz is letting us sit on spinny chairs!”

“Oh that’s nice sweetie”

“Daddy?” a small male voice could be heard

“Yes William?”

“Will we be able to get some dinner when we get home?”

Jonathan looked up at Becky and her heart bled for him, he was torn between anger and sadness;

“Of course Will, we’ll get something on the way home. I’ll be there shortly to pick you both up”

He finished the call and turned to Becky;

“I’ve got to go”

“I’m coming with you”

“Bec... you don’t have to”

“Don’t argue with me Jonathan. You’ve got the bike, there’s no way you can put two kids on the back of it, and its Saturday night, you’ll be waiting hours for a taxi at this time of night, they’ll all be in the town centre”

“But what about my bike?”

“Pull it into the hallway, there’s more than enough room for it”

“Are you sure?”

“Just do it”

He nodded and turned on his heel, and a couple of minutes later his large motorbike was sat on the stone tiles of her hallway. He walked back into the kitchen;

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yep, here take this” and she handed him a wicker basket full of foil wrapped dishes.

“What’s this?”

“Our dinner. There’s more than enough for the two of us plus your little ones. It would be a shame to waste it, and you’d be waiting even longer for a take-away delivery tonight than you would be a taxi”

She grabbed her keys, handbag and jacket and made for the door;

“Come on”

He stood in her kitchen, his jaw open, unable to take in the kindness this woman had shown him over the last two days;

“Thank you”

“It's not a problem. Now get your butt in gear and come on!”

He followed her out of the house, and as they stepped out the door she pressed the button to unlock her car, allowing him to get in as she locked the front door. She quickly hopped in herself, throwing the car into reverse and flying off her driveway.

“Where to?”

“Do you know the Esure insurance building in the centre of town?”

“I do, let’s hope Reigate high street isn’t busy with the party crowd this time of night, we should be there in about 5 minutes” and with that she put the car into gear and set off down the road at a breakneck speed.

Exactly 3 minutes and 45 seconds later they were pulling up to the front entrance of the building, the drop off point deserted this time on a weekend, only night call centre staff on duty. Jonathan was out of the car before she’d even come to a full stop, the basket of food placed on the seat as he ran up to the door and pressed the intercom. He briefly spoke into the speaker and a moment later his friend appeared at the door, along with his two angels, now dressed in promotional t-shirts over the top of their wedding outfits, proudly holding pictures they’d drawn up to their daddy.

“Daddy! Do you like our pictures?” they cried out in unison.

Becky watched from the car as he knelt down and took the pieces of paper and looked at them;

“They’re very good, both of you” giving them a hug before getting to his feet. He spoke briefly to his friend but his voice was too low for Becky to hear what he was saying. Whatever it was she was sure it wasn’t her business going by the dark look on their faces. Jonathan gave the guy a quick slap on the back, and taking his kids hands started towards the car. This was Becky’s cue to get out, and standing by the open door she watched as the kids looked up and recognised her;

“Miss Felstead! What are you doing here?”

She glanced at Jonathan and they both started to speak at the same time, pausing she nodded briefly to him to let him explain;

“I became friends with Miss Felstead yesterday on your school trip. She offered to drive us home.”

The two kids looked up at her and smiled.

“Would you two like to climb into the back seat? I think your Daddy is a bit tall to sit there.”

They looked at her tiny Fiat 500 and smiled. To be honest it was a miracle that Jonathan could get into the front seat considering how small it was. She held the door open and pulled the lever on her seat allowing it to tip forward, giving the kids a hand to climb in. Leaning in she helped them buckle up, and as she stood up she caught Jonathans eye over the roof of the car, the way he smiled at her made her knees go a little weak.

Soon they were all buckled up and making their way to Jonathans flat, this time at a somewhat more sedate speed. Pulling onto his driveway Becky parked in the same place as she had the previous night, before getting out and letting the two kids out. They seemed somewhat unfazed by the fact their mother had simply abandoned them without much care, instead were chattering away about their little adventure with Tomaz;

“Daddy, did you know Tomaz drives a van?” Isobel asked

“Yes, and he’s from Poland” William piped up; “He’s got a funny voice. He sounds scary but he’s really not”

“Daddy when can we go to the park with his little boy Michal?”

Becky smiled as she pulled her things out of the tiny boot of the car, glancing at her gym kit that was still in there from last week when she’d failed to make it to the gym after work, and hastily decided to grab it; her tight skirt now uncomfortable, and considering there was no hope of anything happening romantically for the rest of the evening, she might as well get changed. Pushing their way through the front door, the two kids ran ahead to the lounge, placing their drawings on the low coffee table, before bouncing up onto the sofa, jumping on the cushions;

“You two, off the sofa! You know the rule, no shoes on the furniture!” Jonathan admonished them

“Sorry Daddy” came two small voices.

Becky went straight to the kitchen and switched the oven on, placing the foil wrapped chicken dish back into the oven to warm through, before trying to fathom how his somewhat antique microwave worked in order to cook the veggies. A small voice behind her made her spin round from what she was doing;

“Miss Felstead, can I have some juice please?”

Turning to William who was now right behind her, she smiled at him;

“You know, now we’re not in school you can call me Becky”

“That’s your name?”

“Yes, do you like it?”

The little boy went shy, coyly grinning at her as he scuffed on foot on the floor. Just at that point Jonathan arrived at the doorway carrying Isobel. William looked up at his sister;

“We can call Miss Felstead Becky when we’re not in school!” he said proudly.

“Really?” the little girl looked over at Becky and she nodded

“Yes, really. William was just asking for some juice?” Becky looked at Jonathan, who nodded at the fruit cordial on the counter top. Putting his little girl down he stepped over to the counter top and quickly made two plastic beakers of the drink for them, adding the water as per the instructions until it was suitably diluted.

Passing the drinks to his kids, he knelt down to their level;

“Becky has been very kind and made us dinner, so we need to go and wash our hands before its ready” Lookup up at her he mouthed ‘how long?’, to which she held up her hand with her fingers splayed to indicate 5 minutes. The two kids ran off to the bathroom, eager to have their dinner.

“Jonathan, is there somewhere I can get changed?”

“Changed?”

“Yeah, as much as I love this skirt, it’s a bit tight, and I bought my gym gear in. Let’s face it; we’re not going to get a chance to take this any further tonight, are we?”

“True, you can use my room if you like... first door on the right”

She quickly made her way along the corridor to his bedroom, closing the door behind her and switching the light on. She let out a little gasp as the room was illuminated. She wasn’t entirely sure what she’d been expecting, but a four poster bed certainly hadn’t been ‘it’. Shaking any thoughts from her mind, she placed her bag on the bed and started to strip, peeling her top off before reaching round and unzipping her skirt. Just as she was bending over to step out of it she heard the door open and spun around. Jonathan was creeping in the doorway, his head out in the hallway;

“I’ve put Peppa Pig on iplayer for you kids, I’m just going to put a sweatshirt on” before closing the door, a smirk on his face as he looked at Becky, still frozen mid strip;

“Well I couldn’t miss a quick peek”

He quickly crossed the room and stood in front of her, looking down at her breasts as they were encased in the dark blue lace. Running his fingers down her side, they rested on the suspenders attached to the Basque;

“I like these”

“You may like them, but they’re coming off, they’re not exactly comfortable” she said with a grin. She unhooked the stockings from the ribbons, and peeled them down her legs, before reaching around and started to unhook the many eyelets of the Basque.

“You’re taking it off?”

She turned to him, unfazed by stripping in front of him;

“Yes, this isn’t designed for long term wear. It’s like having a straightjacket on that squashes your ribs from your waist to your armpits”

She was struggling with the higher hooks, and without a word Jonathan gently turned her around and released the last few. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally able to shrug it off, the straps falling down her shoulders. Wrapping one arm around her breasts, she used the other hand to rub at the red marks across her ribcage where the boning of the Basque had held her tight.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her ribs, burying his face in her hair;

“It looks sore...”

“It's not too bad... better now you’re doing that”

Becky sighed and leant back against him, lost in the moment of closeness. That was until a little voice could be heard in the hallway;

“Daddy?”

As if they’d practiced it, they sprang apart, Becky diving for the floor by the side of the bed, hidden from view from the doorway, and Jonathan sat on the end of the bed, his legs crossed as not to give away the erection that was now becoming obvious as it tented his jeans.

“Yes William?”

A little blonde head leant around the door;

“Will dinner be long? I’m hungry”

“We’ll be right there. Why don’t you and Izzy set the table for the four of us?”

The little boy ran off down the hallway, and Jonathan looked around, smirking when he saw Becky pressed to the carpet, wearing nothing but a pair of knickers;

“Mmmmm, looks like we’ve been rumbled” he said with a grin as he got up, adjusting himself so that he was in some way decent; “I’d best go supervise”

He extended a hand to Becky, helping her to her feet and glancing at her chest as she stood;

“Very nice” he said with a grin.

“Go! Before your little monsters destroy your kitchen” giving him a playful slap on his arm as he made his way out of the room.

Soon Becky had dressed in her gym top and sweatpants, had served dinner and they were all tucking in, the adults just as ravenous as the kids by now. When dinner was finally finished and their food had gone down, Jonathan ushered the kids to the bathroom, getting them ready for their bath before bed, as Becky washed the dishes. By the time she was done, the kids were clean and dressed in their pyjama’s and just about to crawl into bed;

“Becky, can you plait my hair?” Izzy asked from the kitchen doorway; “Daddy doesn’t know how to plait”

“Of course I can. Do you have hair ties?”

The little girl ran off to her bedroom as Jonathan leant against the doorpost;

“You know, I can plait... I’m just not very good at it”

He gave Becky a grin as she walked up to him and pulled her into his arms;

“Will you stay tonight?”

“I’m not sure if I should... your kids... and I’m not sure if my back can cope with another night sleeping on a sofa”

“No funny business, just to sleep. And not on the sofa...”

“Only if you’re sure?”

He was now pulling her slowly along the hallway to the kid’s bedroom, stopping at the doorway;

“Hey kids, is it ok with you two if Becky stays over?”

“Yeah, can she?!” “Can she read us a story too?”

Jonathan turned to her; “Looks like that’s settled then” a grin on his face.

Shortly Becky was plaiting Isobel’s hair as William chose a storybook, picking one of his favourites, Thomas the Tank Engine. The two kids crawled into their beds and with Becky sitting on the beanbag and Jonathan leaning against the doorpost; story time was soon well under way. In fact she only made it halfway through the book before both of the little ones were fast asleep, and as Jonathan helped her to her feet before giving his little angels a kiss goodnight, Becky looked on trying to stifle a yawn.

“I saw that” Jonathan stood in front of her, gently pulling her into the hallway as he slowly pulled the door to; “I don’t know about you but I’m ready for bed”

She sighed wearily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stepping in the doorway to his bedroom; “God I hope you’re not expecting anything from me tonight” she replied with a tired smile.

“”Just a cuddle”

Shedding her sweatpants, she left her top and knickers on and turned to the bed;

“Which side is your side?”

“Down the middle”

“No, I’m serious”

“No, really down the middle. I’ve kind of gotten used to sleeping by myself, I generally end up in the middle... so... you can either go on top or underneath” winking at her.

“How about I just pick a side?” she stepped round and climbed under the duvet, watching as he stripped. Soon he was naked and she couldn’t help but to stare.

“To your liking my lady?” he gestured to his body, she just grinned as she pulled the covers higher up around her chin. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on, and climbed in beside Becky, shifting under the duvet until he was snuggled up against her;

“Hey, when did you take your top off?”

“When your back was turned, I can put it back on if you like?”

As he pulled her to his body, spooning behind her, he quietly whispered in her ear; “Don’t you dare” as his hand strayed to her breast, gently squeezing it as they fell asleep in each others arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy – Chapter 3

Becky sat in the staff room on a rainy Monday lunch break, poking the tomato in her salad absentmindedly. The weekend had gone by in a blur, having woken up alone in Jonathan’s bed on Sunday morning, only to find that he was on his sofa watching cartoons with his kids. She’d dressed quickly and gathered her things, having a brief coffee with him in his kitchen before making her excuses that she had homework to mark and heading home, not before they’d shared a knee trembling kiss in his hallway before she’d left. He’d promised to call but it was now over 24 hours since then and still nothing.

She spiked the errant tomato with her fork, spraying seeds and juice up her blouse and causing her to curse;

“Fuck it!”

She abandoned the salad and reached for a napkin, dabbing at the stain before giving up. Her class were doing art that afternoon, so it wouldn’t be long before she’d have all sorts of other marks all over her clothing and it would soon be camouflaged.

“Hey Bec, what’s up?” She looked up and saw her friend Tina standing over her.

“Hey Tina, not much”

Her friend sat down next to her on the uncomfortable chairs, they swore that the PTA ensured that teachers were as miserable as possible in their downtime as to ensure that they spent as long as possible in the classrooms, and wrapped her legs underneath her;

“Did you have any luck finding the bridesmaid dresses yet?”

A few years ago Becky had invited the newest teacher to the school to a party she had thrown, and that night she’d introduced her to her brother. Flash forward to present day and Tina and her brother Stewart were getting married in the summer;

“I found a few online, so I’ve melted the credit card and ordered three or four styles so you ladies can come over and have a trying on session at some point” the bubbly blonde grinned at her; “And there will of course be lots of wine”

“Sounds good” Becky said, not really paying attention to her future sister-in-law.

“Bec, everything ok?”

“Yeah I’m good” she shuffled on the chair; “Hey I had a date at the weekend”

Her friends eyes sparkled; “Oh tell all! Who was he?”

Becky lowered her voice to a whisper; “You know that Dad that came on the field trip on Friday?”

Tina let out a small gasp; “Mr Pine?”

“Shhhhh!”

“He’s a hottie!”

Becky could feel the colour rushing to her cheeks; “Well I ended up giving him a lift home on Friday night and he cooked me dinner”

“And?”

“And I kind of passed out on his sofa and spent the night?”

“What? Did you, you know...?”

“No, not that night?”

“Hey, what do you mean ‘not that night’ Bec!”

“Not what you have in mind, but I invited him over to my place for dinner on Saturday night, we kind of... umm... made out... in my kitchen for a bit, but then it all seemed to go a bit tits up”

“What happened?”

“His ex wife – you know, the woman that complained that you weren’t teaching her kids appropriately last term”

“Oh yes, that miserable cow, I know... go on...”

“Well she was meant to have the kids for the weekend, but he got a call before we’d even had dinner, she’d had enough of them so had dumped them at his place”

“What, like was waiting for him?”

“No, like she’d let two six year olds out of the car and had driven off, not waiting to see if he was home or not. Anyway a neighbour that they knew had taken them in, but he’d had to go to work. Anyway, Jonathan only had his motorbike...”

“Whoa, he drives a motorbike?”

“Focus here Tina... abandoned children....

“Yeah right, go on...”

“Anyway, he’d come over to my place on his bike, so couldn’t pick his two up on that, so I ended up driving him to where his friend worked, picking up the kids, then taking the three of them home. We ended up having dinner, and I spent another night at his place”

“Oh the sofa”

“Not exactly”

“Wa-hey!”

“NO! Not like that... well we did sleep in the same bed, but we were literally so exhausted that we just fell asleep. By the time I woke up in the morning he was already sat in his lounge watching cartoons with his kids”

“What did you do?”

“Well I got dressed, we said goodbye and he kissed me, and I left”

“Are you going to see him again?”

Becky sighed, throwing her head back and covering her face; “I don’t know” she said through her hands, sounding a little muffled. She looked back at her friend;

“His bike is still at my place taking up most of my hallway, so he’s going to have to make contact at some point. I don’t know, it was a good weekend... and I thought we’d clicked... but there’s just something... you know... I’d be coming into a family dynamic that’s already established”

“Plus you’d need to tell Betsy”

Betsy Caudwell was the headmistress, and she had a policy that if any member of staff was linked to a parent in any way, it had to be declared to her. It wasn’t usually a problem, especially if it was a teacher who didn’t teach the children involved, so Becky was confident that she would be ok, but still it wasn’t a conversation she’d want to have with her boss any time soon... ‘Yes I’m boffing the hot Dad from the field trip last week’... no, she’d have to be one hundred percent sure that it was worth entering into a relationship with him before she broke that news.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I have no idea. Either way that bike needs to go; it’s leaking oil all over my Victorian floor tiles. At least I’ve got the day off tomorrow with Familiarisation Day”

“Oh yeah, I’ve never really understood that”

“Well that’s what you get for teaching little ones! I get the joys of eleven year olds all day! It’s basically a day out at the comprehensive school up the road that they will be starting at in September. Really it’s nothing like what it really is, but gets them used to moving between classrooms for each class. All the schools in the district do it so it isn’t just our schools intake, it’s about 200 kids”

“So why don’t you need to help?”

“The schools own teachers organise the day, and the parents drop the kids off directly at the school”

Becky got up and dumped the remnants of her salad in the bin, before raiding the vending machine for a bar of chocolate;

“Anyway, so with the kids away for the day, I get to spend the day at home”

“What are you going to do with yourself?”

“Well all my homework marking is up to date, as are my lesson plans, the weather looks to be a bit shite so I think I’ll just watch TV in my onesie and eat popcorn”

“Damn, can’t I come too?”

“Nope, you’ve got 25 hyperactive six year olds to look after” Becky said with a grin as she polished off the chocolate bar; “Right, I’d better get back to my classroom before they all come in from lunch”

“Hey, keep me posted” Tina raised an eyebrow at Becky and she knew that her friend wasn’t referring to her afternoon class.

“Will do”

The rest of the day went as expected for Becky, her afternoon art class as messy as usual, and when the final bell rang she was pleased to see the back of her class. That evening she decided it was time for a glass of wine and a bubble bath.

Just as she was sinking into the scented bubbles she heard her phone beep with her text notification. Balancing her wine glass in one hand, she reached over and checked the screen, and saw it was from Jonathan asking if he could swing by the next day to pickup his bike and apologising for the lack of contact. Deciding that wet hands and electronics don’t mix, she placed it back on the table, sank into the steamy bubbles and enjoyed her glass of wine.

She finally remembered to reply just as she was crawling into bed, having demolished the rest of the bottle of wine, and told him that she had the day off. Not waiting for a response her head hit the pillow and she was soon fast asleep.

The next morning she woke up with a very sore head. Watching as the rain battered against the window, she was feeling a little down. Okay so perhaps the weekend hadn’t exactly gone to plan, but she’d been expecting Jonathan to be a little keener on seeing her again, rather than the radio silence for 24 hours and then the cryptic text the previous night. Ah yes the text, she checked her phone to see if he had replied, and there was just a brief one-liner ‘late morning ok?’, she glanced at the clock, it was almost 10am; she typed a reply ‘Yeah sure, see you later x’ she hit the send key and rolled back onto the bed with a groan. This meant she was going to have to get up. And brush her hair. And teeth. Groaning again she swung her legs over the side of the bed and dragged herself to her bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was showered, dried, and dressed in her favourite Panda Onesie, and made her way to the kitchen and more importantly the coffee to try and deal with her hangover. She couldn’t give a damn what Jonathan thought of her when he saw her dressed like she was, but considering his comments regarding her rather restrictive underwear a couple of nights ago, and that this was basically the polar opposite, as long as she was comfortable he could take a flying leap.

When she was on her third cup the doorbell chimed, making her jump. Walking along her hallway – and around the bike – she could see a silhouette through the frosted glass of her front door that she recognised. Pulling the door open what she saw wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting;

“Jesus Christ – what happened?”

Jonathan was standing there in a sharp suit, and was sporting a rather nasty black eye;

“Can I come in?”

She stepped aside and allowed him to pass her. He made his way into the kitchen, turning and holding out a pink patisserie box to her;

“Here, I stopped on the way, my way of saying sorry for not getting in touch sooner”

Taking it carefully from his hands, she lifted the lid and peeked inside – a selection of mouth watering cakes and pastries had been stacked neatly within the small cardboard walls;

“Oh wow, you didn’t have to do this Jonathan!” her mood was somewhat lifted as this kind gesture; “Would you like some coffee?”

“Mmm please... may I?” Indicating to a kitchen chair

“Of course... I’ll get a plate for these”

She busied herself with the coffee machine, loading in another pod and pressing the buttons, seconds later she placed the steaming mug in front of him and took a seat;

“Jonathan... what happened?”

“Brian punched me when I called my ex a bad mother”

Becky looked at him in disbelief, not that she didn’t believe it, but that someone would stand by a woman that just abandons her children on someone’s doorstep, she remained silent, waiting for Jonathan to explain further;

“I took the kids back to their mothers on Sunday afternoon, like I’d usually do, and when I got there I noticed that the house was on the market. Turns out they’re selling up and emigrating to Australia for Brian’s work...”

“What about the kids?”

“Well... when I got this out of them – it was completely out of the blue you understand – I kind of let rip at her, about leaving the kids at my place without checking I was home, and for not discussing the move with me”

Becky nursed the now cold cup of coffee in her hands as she listened to him, his voice wavering as he continued;

“Anyway, Brian swung at me, and it was completely out of the blue – I didn’t see it coming – and he got me right in the eye. The kids saw everything...”

“Oh Jonathan...”

“Its ok, I called the police, he was arrested and taken down to the station. He was let off with a caution, but still...” he took a swig of his coffee; “Anyway, I’ve taken the last couple of days off to see my solicitor, and I’m going to fight her for full custody of the kids... I’m not having them take my angels halfway around the world. Today we had an emergency court hearing at the family court session – thus the suit – and my solicitor says that with the recent behaviour of the dumping them at my place and the violence in front of them, I’m in with a good chance of getting full custody”

At that point his voice broke and he buried his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. Becky set her cup down and walked around to him, rested her knees against his, and pulled his head and shoulders to her stomach. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the soft fleecy fabric of her onesie.

After a few moments he looked up at her having now composed himself, and giving her a gentle tug, pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his thighs. He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips, before resting his head against her shoulder;

“Thank you” he whispered into her ear, breathing in the warm scent of her hair; “I don’t know what I would have done this weekend without your help”

She leant back and looked at him;

“I was happy to help... it wasn’t exactly the normal first date that I’d expect...”

“Bec... I’m sorry...” Jonathan interrupted her

“As I was saying...” she smiled at him; “It was so much better!”

He met her gaze and a smile spread across his face. He’d been expecting her to want to end it, to not see him due to all the baggage that came with him; “So you wouldn’t mind dating a guy with kids?”

“You really are a muppet...” she laughed

“Huh?”

“I’m a teacher! If I didn’t like kids I’d be doing a different job!” she laughed as she kissed him, and could feel his lips curling into a smile as she did so. He pulled back from her and delicately ran his fingertip down her cheek, before tucking her hair behind her ear;

“I’ve no idea how I’m going to work it all out though; I’m going to have to look into childcare for before and after school, perhaps some sort of childminder...”

“Well the school runs a breakfast club, you can drop the kids off as early as 7.30am and they give them breakfast and can watch cartoons, and there are afterschool clubs most afternoons after school finishes... and I’m sure I can help out... if you’d let me?”

“Becky, we’ve only just met...”

“Look, if you’re worried I can show you my CRB check, the school does them every six months”

“No, I trust you, it’s just... wow... I just don’t know what to say, that’s all”

“You’ll work it out, and I’ll help”

“Thank you”

He pulled her close, burying his face in her shoulder again and let out a big sigh, she could feel his shoulders grow visibly less tense. Running her hands over the smooth wool fabric of his jacket she smiled to herself;

“I like the suit by the way”

He pulled back and smiled at her, this time there was a slight wickedness to his expression;

“I thought you’d appreciate it, I was debating going home to change first after court, but someone once told me that a good suit on a man is to a woman, what lingerie on a woman is to a man”

“You can say that again” she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, running her fingers under the lapels of his jacket, before smoothing her fingertips over the silk of his tie.

“Speaking of lingerie...” he ran his hand up her back and noted the lack of bra strap. She leant back and slowly lowered the zip down her front, revealing that she was bare underneath save for a pair of knickers. Keeping one hand around her back to steady her, his other slipped inside the fabric, cupping her boob and running his thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden at his touch.

“I never did get a chance to see these properly at the weekend” he said with a grin.

She watched his face as he saw her breasts for the first time, stroking the smooth skin gently with his fingertips. As he reached the right side of her right breast she tensed, his fingers running over the old scar;

“Bec, you ok?”

She took his hand and moved it away; “Please don’t touch there”

He looked puzzled; “Are you ok?”

“Yes... I am now...” she took a deep breath; “I had a lump removed about 18 months ago and there’s still quite a scar... I know men don’t like to see that kind of thing...” her voice wavered.

“Who told you that?” he said softly

“My ex, he hated my scar, it was the reason why he left”

“Bec...” Jonathan put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up until she was looking into his eyes; “You are beautiful, and if you ex didn’t like scars then that was his problem, certainly not yours. Your body is stunning” he used his thumb to rub away the tear that had fallen across her cheek;

“Come on...”

He stood up and pulled her up with him, taking her hand and dragging her to the hallway and up the stairs. On the landing he paused as he hadn’t been to the upper floor of her cottage and didn’t know which room was where;

“This way” she tentatively pushed the door to her bedroom open, thankful that she’d had a tidy up the previous night and had remembered to pull the duvet over neatly when she’d gotten up this morning. He turned her around and pushed her gently against the foot of the bed;

“Sit... I have something to show you...”

He stood in front of her and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the chair at her dressing table, before pulling his tie off and started to unbutton his shirt. She let out a little gasp when he was standing in front of her with his shirt undone, showing off his toned torso and stomach. When he’d stripped naked in front of her on Saturday night when they’d been at his place the lights had been low, but now in full daylight she could see that his skin was littered with old scars and marks;

“What happened?”

He stepped forward and took hold of her hand, gently pressing it to the first of many scars;

“I used to be in the military... it was front line service... this one” her fingers slid over a 2 inch long scar on his stomach “... is where I got stabbed whilst trying to disarm a freedom fighter” he moved her hand up to his chest, a circular scar about a inch across; “a gunshot when I was on patrol”, he shrugged off one sleeve of his shirt and moved her fingers to his bicep; “Getting jumped by three thugs when on some downtime in Istanbul and they broke my arm so badly that the bones burst through the skin”

As she ran her fingers over the satiny blemishes the tears began to flow down her cheeks;

“Oh Jonathan...”

She looked up at him and watched as he got to his knees. Very slowly he moved the fabric that was covering her breast and lowered his lips to her scar, and with a feather touch kissed it;

“You are beautiful Becky”

He got to his feet and pushed her gently back into the bed before climbing over her, his body pressing against her own, and as their lips met there was a passion that neither had experienced before, their tongues fighting ravenously against each other, nipping and licking as much of each other as they could get to;

Jonathan was trying to get Becky out of her onesie but struggling; “This has gone to come off...”

Briefly pulling apart she stood and shrugged out of the silly outfit, before climbing back onto the bed, straddling his thighs as she set to work on his belt, this time having more luck than the kitchen incident at the weekend. As she lowered the zip his cock sprang out, hard and erect already;

“No pants?”

“I was in a hurry this morning” he said a smirk on his face as she pulled his trousers down his legs. He pulled her back up the bed and kissed her, rolling her until her back was against the duvet. Running his fingers inside the waistband of her knickers he tickled her lower stomach, before pulling them down to reveal her pussy;

“Fuck” she muttered under her breath, throwing her hand over her eyes

“What?”

“I haven’t... you know...shaved...”

He smiled at her as he worked his fingers into her curls; “Good, I hate it when a woman is completely bare”

He slipped his fingers into her folds as he lowered his mouth to her tits, sucking on a pert nipple as his finger into her folds. He could feel how moist she was already, and as he stroked her wetness against her clit she moaned and arched her back. He started to trail kisses down her stomach, pressing his lips against the soft flesh, working his way lower and lower until he gently pressed his lips to her soft curls.

He knelt on the floor and pulled her hips towards him until her legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He buried his head between her legs and as his tongue delved between her folds she squealed with delight. His mouth was everywhere, licking and nibbling at every part of her. He curled an arm around her thigh and with long fingers parted her lips to allow him to delve deeper. As he rubbed his finger against her clit his tongue found its way to her entrance, licking against the sensitive opening, before he relaxed and he pushed his tongue into her. As he lapped at her juices his finger did not relent on her clit, making her squirm so much that he had to press his other arm against her stomach to keep her still enough so he could continue. As he fucked her with his tongue he felt her fingers curl through his hair, her back arching, and her thighs started to tremble. He could tell that she was close. It was only when his fingers and tongue swapped places that it sent her over the edge, and as his lips clamped onto her clit and he slipped two long fingers deep inside her did she come with a scream, her thighs clamping down onto his head as she rode his face until she was spent.

When he was finally able to squeeze his way out from between her thighs, he fell back into his hands with a laugh;

“Wow, that was amazing! The way you ...rippled as you came”

She propped herself up on her elbows; “Rippled?”

“Inside...”

“Oh...” she grinned back at him before flopping back onto the bed. She hadn’t noticed he was rummaging through his disguarded trousers and had pulled out his wallet, searching through the pockets within it; “

“Bugger it”

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought I had a condom in here”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got some” and with that she turned over and stretched out, reaching for the drawer in her bedside cabinet. As she grabbed the box she felt the bed dip behind her, and soon Jonathan had straddled her thighs and was reaching up to where she was holding the box, taking hold of it as he pressed his body to her naked form;

“Mmm your butt is amazing” he rutted between her cheeks briefly; “I may have to take you from behind at some point” he gave her buttocks a little slap before he rolled onto his back next to her, looking at the box he’d taken from her;

“Oh darn it...” he said with a grin; “only twelve in here.... I guess I’m going to have to go easy on you”

“Give it here” she grabbed the box out of his hands and pulled it open, taking one of the foil wrapped packets and delicately opening it. She knelt on the bed and slowly rolled it down his shaft, watching as the thin latex stretched over his generous girth and length.

She straddled his thighs, and taking his throbbing manhood in her hand, he guided it to her entrance, slowly lowering herself down onto him.

As his tip crested her entrance she let out a cry, she’d never had anyone this big before, and the way he way stretching her was making her pussy involuntary spasm around him;

“Oh god... Jonathan...”

He smiled up at her through hooded eyes;

“Just relax Bec...you already feel so good... I’m really having to hold back here...”

He gripped onto her thighs and oh so slowly pulled her down onto him, sheathing himself deep within her accepting walls, feeling them ripple around his cock. When he was finally fully within her he let out a sigh;

“Oh my god...”

Becky slowly rocked her hips, getting used to such a size within her, and once she was comfortable she started to ride him, his hands on her hips, his fingernails gripping into her soft flesh as he pulled her down hard after each time she rose up onto her knees. Soon they were working up a rapid rhythm, and she leant back and put her hands on his knees, arching her back. He watched as her ample tits bounced in front of his face, he was hypnotised by them as with every thrust they swayed against her ribcage.

Soon he could feel her getting close again, he started to pull her down onto his cock as he thrust up with his hips, fucking her from beneath until her orgasm crashed over her, making her scream out as her body clamped down, her pussy gripping his cock so tight that it set him off, his seed spilling out of him as he thrust up into her, his back arching off the bed as he held her down on him until he was spent.

As her body finally came down from its high, she collapsed on top of him, resting her head against his chest, his softening cock still within her. Finally he slipped out of her, and she took this moment to roll off of him. Passing him a tissue she watched as he pulled the filled condom off and wrapped it up, before placing it on the side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, the chill from the rainy spring weather cooling their bodies, the thin sheen of perspiration across their skin making them shiver.

He reached over and pulled the duvet over them, snuggling up to her curves as he laid tiny kisses against her neck and shoulder blades. As he spooned against her, his hand curled around and cupped her breast casually. Soon they were chatting, telling each other about their lives, Jonathan explaining about his military service, and his decision to leave; Becky about going against her family’s wishes and rejecting the family’s history of journalism, instead using her English PhD to teach.

After a while his hand had worked its way down her stomach, and was dipping into her pussy again, rubbing softly against her sensitive clit, before gently teasing her entrance until she was squirming her butt against him, his cock now hard again.

She shuffled around until she was lying flat on her back, his fingers still between her legs, watching him watch her as he pleasured her. She took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand up to her mouth, sucking his fingers in, pursing her lips around his digits, tasting herself as her tongue swirled around them. He reached for the condom packet and quickly rolled another one on before positioning himself between her legs.

She pulled her legs wide, rubbing her clit as he slowly pushed into her, her tight body still not used to him yet. He slowly started to roll his hips, drawing her slick juices out of her, coating his length, before pushing back into her. Once he felt she was sufficiently warmed up he started to fuck her hard, ramming his cock into her with a force that knocked the breath out of her lungs. Her fingernails raked down his back and dug into his firm buttocks. She curled her ankles around his knees; as he pulled him in, egging him on to go harder, faster, deeper. He was pounding into her relentlessly, and as he slightly changed the angle of his hips, the tip of his cock rubbed deliciously against that sweet spot deep inside her, sending her over the precipice of pleasure, another orgasm rocking through her body as she clung to him.

As she went limp as she came down in a post orgasmic bliss he was still pounding into her. She could feel he was getting close as the rhythm of his thrusts was becoming erratic. As he was getting close he pushed a hand between then bodies and rubbed against her clit, teasing the little bud, and as her third orgasm of the morning crashed over her, he reached his peak as well, and with one last final deep thrust, emptied himself deep within her.

His arms finally gave out and he lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight, both of them still trying to catch their breath. Finally he rolled off and lay next to her, repeating the earlier condom removal, and grabbing the previous exploits soils he made his way to the bathroom.

Whilst he was gone Becky threw on her robe and made her way downstairs. A couple of minutes later she returned; carrying two mugs of tea and the box of patisseries that Jonathan had brought with him. Passing him a mug of steaming tea, she placed hers on the side and climbed back under the covers with him, propping herself up on her pillows and placing the box on her legs.

She opened the lid and offered it to Jonathan;

“No, ladies first”

She smiled and peered into the box, pulling out a small fruit and cream tart before handing the box to him so he could make his selection. Biting down on the sweet pastry it crumbled in her fingers, and a blob of cream landed on her naked chest. She went to wipe it off but Jonathan caught her hand;

“Let me” and he lowered his lips to her skin and softly ran his tongue over the curve of her boob, lapping up the cream as he went, making her giggle as he did so.

Soon they were feeding each other, deliberately missing each other’s mouths so that they could lick and nibble at the creams, custards and sauces that dripped onto each other’s bodies. Their tea soon finished and the box finally emptied, they soon had their arms wrapped around each other again, and as she felt his cock hard against the side of her thigh she giggled;

“Again? Really Jonathan, you’re insatiable!”

“Well didn’t I say I’d be having you bent over at some point?” As he kissed his way along her collarbone he reached for the condom box again.

“You’re going to have to take it easy on me this time, otherwise I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit down, or even walk tomorrow!”

“Do you have any lube?”

“In the drawer” she pointed to the same cabinet that the condoms had come from, and before she could remember that it also contained her vibrator, he’d pulled the drawer open;

“Ah-ha! And what’s this?”

He held the jelly vibe up, the pink sparkly shaft wobbling in his hands, the words ‘The Dominator’ clearly visible around the base.

She leapt towards him trying to wrestle it out of his hands;

“Give it here!”

“Oh no you don’t, I want to see you use this”

“Nuh-uh, not today, I want you”

“If you insist.... now... on your knees young lady...”

He put the vibe back into the drawer as she knelt on the covers and wiggled her rear at him. She watched over her shoulder as he rolled another condom over his cock for the third time, and quickly checking that the lube was ok to use with latex, squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. Putting the bottle to one side, he rubbed his hands with the lube, before his hand strayed to her pussy, gently massaging her, coating her aching labia and vulva with the slick liquid, before rubbing a little over his latex encased shaft. Positioning himself at her entrance, he took hold of her hips and slowly pushed in, relishing the feel of her welcoming pussy again.

“Oh Bec, you feel so amazing”

Becky couldn’t reply, it just felt so good she was at a loss for words. She moved her hands to the ironwork of the bed, raising her body up and letting her tits swing beneath her;

“Jonathan, harder...”

“Only if you’re sure, I don’t want to hurt you”

“Oh god, I need it, fuck me Jonathan”

As much as he wanted to pound her into the mattress again, instead he fucked her gently, going deep with each thrust, rolling his hips so that he reached just the right spot each time. He wrapped his hands around her ribcage and pulled her body up until it was flush with his. He leant back a little so she could rest against his body, and as he rocked his hips and fucked her slowly from behind, one hand strayed down to her pussy, running his fingers through her curls before he oh so gently rubbed against her now hyper sensitive clit. As she rolled her hips against his hand, he continued to fuck her from behind;

“Jonathan... Play with my tits... please...”

Not one to turn down a invitation like that, he moved his hands until he was cupping a breast in each, weighing the heavy globes in his hands, pulling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

“Oh god... Jonathan... I’m going to come...”

The final straw was as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck and kissed that sweet spot just below her hairline. That gentle touch was enough to send her over the edge, her body going tense as her orgasm ripped through her body, and with one final thrust Jonathan came in her yet again.

They collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs on the bed, giggling as they did so. Jonathan quickly got rid of the condom and wrapped his arms around Becky, pulling her into a warm hug. She pulled the duvet over them;

“I don’t know about you but I think an afternoon nap is in order after that?” she said with a sleepy smile on her face.

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead; “I wish I could wake up with you every time”

And with that they both drifted off, their bodies sated and a happiness emanating through their minds and bodies, the troubles of everyday life a million miles away... for now at least.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy – Chapter 4

 

After spending the majority of her day off in bed with Jonathan, Becky was relieved to return to work the next day, as although thoroughly happy, she was also exhausted – and if she had to admit it, a little sore – but she didn’t regret it in any way.

When Jonathan had finally gone home, all she could do was run a warm bath to soothe her aching muscles then crawl into bed for some much needed rest. When the alarm had gone off the following morning it had been a struggle to get up to say the least.

In her lunch break she’d gotten the third degree from Tina, having been unable to hide her grin when asked if she’d enjoyed her day off. The fact that she’d had to sit on a cushion had done little to help her blushes for that matter. After she’d finally divulged the sordid details of her little adventure Tina was fanning herself, her jaw agape. Before she could ask any questions Becky was saved by the bell ringing to call the students back to their afternoon classes, with the rest of the day going in the blink of an eye.

That weekend Becky had to spend marking homework and sorting out lesson plans for her class, but she was able to see Jonathan and his little ones on Sunday afternoon when she met them in the park for a picnic before heading back to Jonathans flat for dinner. When his children’s mother arrived to collect them she made sure she was hidden in the kitchen – not that Jonathan allowed Victoria into his flat – and once the kids had gone they’d literally jumped into bed for an hour before Becky had to make her way home to prepare for work the next day.

In fact this was how they spent the next couple of weeks, an evening here or there throughout the week, a night to two at the weekends when Becky didn’t have work to do. So far they’d not been able to have another session as they’d had that first time they’d finally ended up in bed together, however their sex life was far from barren, it just meant no sleepovers in the week yet, and weekend activities had to be silent and to be done once the kids had gone to bed for fear of any interruptions.

Four weeks after they’d first met, Becky was sitting in the staff room at lunch time when Tina came and sat with her;

“Hey Bec!”

“Oh hey Tina! How are things?”

Her friend busied herself with putting the dressing onto her salad as she chatted to Becky;

“Oh good, good. Hey, you still on for tomorrow?”

They’d arranged to meet for morning coffee, Becky, Tina, and Becky’s mother, and to head into town to do a bit of shopping, a girly bonding day for Becky’s mum, her daughter and her soon-to-be daughter in-law;

“Of course, will be good to see mum... and spend more than an hour with you when we’re not at work! It’s been ages since we had a girl’s night out!”

Tina smiled at her; “Well... _someone_ seems to be busy every weekend I suggest...”

Becky felt a little ashamed; she’d been having such a good time with Jonathan and his kids at the weekends that she’d seen very little of her friends;

“I’m sorry... but you know... this thing with Jonathan and me, it’s kind of going well, and we don’t get to see much of each other what with his long shifts during the week and him having the kids at the weekend”

“Are you seeing him this weekend?”

“Yeah, he said to keep Saturday night free – apparently he’s got something special planned”

“OOOOH! Do you know what?”

Becky giggled; “Actually no... He’s so hard to read... but I’m sure it’ll be fun whatever it is!”

“Have you told Betsy yet?”

Tina was referring to their boss, Betsy Caudwell the Headmistress. She had a policy that if any member of staff was linked to a parent then she appreciated it if she was made aware. It was a informal policy, but having had one teacher a few years back end up teaching the kids of a ex-boyfriend and who was marking their grades down due to being dumped by their father, she would rather be aware of things before parents made any complaints;

“Yeah, I’ve got a meeting with her this afternoon actually”

“Cool”

They spent the rest of their break chatting away, discussing what they wanted to get on their shopping trip, and soon enough the bell rang for their afternoon classes.

As 3.30pm rolled around, Becky said goodbye to her class and wished them a good weekend before she made her way to the headmistress’s office. As she sat on the chair outside the room waiting for her boss to finish her meeting she couldn’t help feel like a student rather than a teacher. As the school bursar left the room they smiled at each other and Betsy called to her;

“Becky, thanks for waiting; would you like to come in?”

She followed the senior woman into her office – decorated tastefully albeit with a few too many photographs of her cats for Becky’s liking – but still no way as intimidating as the headmasters office had been when Becky had been at school.

Taking a seat in front of the desk, Becky waited for her boss to get settled;

“So Becky, what did you want to discuss with me?”

“Umm... oh I’m not sure how to say this...”

The older woman paled; “Oh god, you’re not quitting are you?”

“Oh no! I love it here!”

Betsy relaxed in her chair; “Thank god! You’re the best teacher we’ve had for Year 6 in a long time... so...”

“Umm... I’ve started seeing someone... a parent... and I know your policy about wanting to know about these sorts of things”

“Well thank you for coming to me. And congratulations by the way. I know it’s been a long time since you and that dickhead ended things...”

Becky couldn’t help but to laugh at her prim and proper boss’s description of her ex boyfriend, even if she was spot on;

“So Becky who is... he? She?” Betsy never really knew these days and had discovered to her cost to not presume anything.

“He... its Jonathan Pine. Isabel and Williams’s dad – year 2 students in Tina’s class”

A smile spread across Betsy’s face; “Well Becky, you’ve picked a good one there! Very handsome. Possibly the nicest parent I’ve ever encountered in forty years of teaching. His ex wife though... wow...”

“Yes, she’s a piece of work. Thankfully I haven’t met her yet”

“So, you don’t need to give me too many details Becky, but how long have you two been seeing each other?”

“About a month now”

“Well congratulations. It’s nice to see you happy. I’d noticed something different about you recently, I had suspected you’d started seeing someone” she smiled at Becky who was looking visibly relieved that she’d accepted her news; “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Just one more thing... Jonathan is fighting for full custody of the twins. Victoria and her husband are planning on moving to Australia soon, and they’d done a few things that had endangered the twins whilst in their care. Jonathan has asked if I would be a witness if it’s needed at the hearing... will it be a conflict of interests?”

Betsy sat and pondered this for a moment; “No, you should be fine. You don’t directly teach his children, and with the Infants and Junior’s having different buildings you really don’t have any contact with his children during school time. Just let me know if you need a day off during the week and we’ll arrange cover for you. You can take it as a compassionate day if you want”

Becky let out a deep breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding; “Thank you”

“You’re more than welcome. Now you get going, its Friday afternoon and unless you really want to stay here and assist with my end of year PTA report, I suggest you run along and enjoy your weekend” The elder woman said with a wink as she stood and stepped around from behind her desk, giving Becky a pat on the arm as she walked her to the door;

“Thanks Betsy and you have a good weekend too, I’m sure your kitties will want you to play with them when you get home!”

Laughing Betsy agreed; “Very true!”

They said their goodbyes and Becky made her way home, thankful for a free evening where she could relax and put her feet up. An early night with the bed to herself, she was tucked under the covers by 9pm with a good book but was soon asleep.

When she woke the next morning she was disappointed to see that her period had arrived, dampening her mood somewhat. After grumpily showering and managing to cut her leg whilst shaving she pulled on her comfiest jeans and a nice top, deciding to grab breakfast at the coffee shop where she was meeting her mum and Tina, and twenty minutes later she was sat in the corner of Costa Coffee in their softest chair, sipping at a extra large cappuccino and as she nibbled rather decadent chocolate croissant. As she watched the fellow shoppers pass by she checked her emails on her phone, getting bored and spending the remainder of the time waiting for the others to turn up people watching.

When her mum and Tina arrived they joined her in the calorific indulgence, and soon they were chatting excitedly away; spurned on by sugar and caffeine. As they were in no hurry they decided a second round of coffee’s were in order, and as Tina went to the counter to order Becky’s mum started asking her about Jonathan;

“So, what’s he like?”

Becky blushed a little, even at her age still a little self conscious when discussing boyfriends with her mother; “He’s lovely. He’s tall and dark blonde; he’s got two beautiful children that he shares custody of with his ex wife, but he’s fighting for full custody”

“Will you be bringing him to the family BBQ next weekend?”

“Ummm...”

“You haven’t told him, have you?”

“I wasn’t sure if it was too soon to be honest Mum, our family is so huge and to meet everyone in one go, I would imagine it might be a bit overwhelming...”

“Rebecca, you never know unless you ask” her mum said kindly.

As Becky was pondering that thought she suddenly heard her name being called;

“Becky! Becky! Come on Daddy!”

She turned and could see Isabel and William pulling Jonathan across the mall towards the food court where she was sat, a grin on his face when he saw her.

“Mum, looks like you’ll be meeting Jonathan a little sooner that I expected”

When they were about ten feet away the kids broke free of their dads grasp and ran over to Becky, hugging her as they launched themselves onto her lap;

“Becky! Daddy took us to Build-A-Bear!”

“Did he really?” she pulled them onto her lap so that they were each sitting on her knees, before turning to Jonathan who surprised her by bending down and planting a kiss directly on her lips.

“Hello my darling” he purred, turning on the charm, smiling at Tina just as she arrived back at the coffees, before turning to Becky’s mum;

“And who are these lovely young ladies you are with?”

Becky smiled as she watched her mum blush at his compliment;

“Jonathan, this is my friend Tina, who you’ve actually met before...”

“Oh yes, on the school trip to the farm”

Now it was Tina’s turn to blush; “Yes, slightly less pig poop on me today...”

Before she turned to her mother: “And Jonathan I’d like you to meet my mum, Jolene Felstead”

Jonathan took her hand and without prompting broke into song; “Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Joleeeene” singing the Dolly Parton song in a pitch perfect singing voice that left Becky in awe having not heard his sing before. Her mum giggled as he took her hand and kissed it in a very chivalrous way;

“Oh what a charmer Becky! Jonathan it’s very nice to meet you!” she turned to the twins who were still sat on Becky’s lap; “And who do we have here?”

“I’m Isobel”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Isobel”

William shyly clung to Becky, and as she whispered that it was ok in his ear he quietly turned to Jolene;

“My name is William” he smiled as he proudly announced his name.

“William, what a lovely name, it’s very nice to meet you too”

Becky’s mum had a way with children, having numerous grandchildren already;

“Do you want to join us for a drink?”

The two kids looked up at Jonathan; “Daddy, can we?”

Jonathan glanced at Becky; “Only if you’re sure?”

“Of course”

“Ok you two, what would you like? Juice?”

They both nodded and watched as he went to the counter. Becky decided she’d have a quick word, helping the twins sit in the chair together she joined him at the counter, waiting for the barista to make his coffee;

“Hey”

“Hey yourself” he gave her a quick hug and kissed her on her cheek; “You looking forward to tonight? Ok to pick you up at seven?”

“About that, I’m not really sure if going on your bike is a good idea... oh this is embarrassing...” she took a deep breath as she continued to talk quietly; “I’ve started my period... I don’t really feel like going on your bike... I don’t mind driving though? Or we can reschedule?”

He smiled at her; “Don’t worry you little fusspot, I’m not going to cancel on you just because you’re on! And it won’t be the bike” he winked at her.

“Oh yes?”

“Nope, not telling, it’s a surprise” he grinned at her as he paid the barista for his drinks and took the tray, returning to the table where they’d pulled up two more chairs.

They sat and chatted for a while as the kids enjoyed their juices, proving that they were incredibly well behaved little angels as usual, when Becky’s mum turned to Jonathan;

“You know my dear, we’re having a big family BBQ next weekend at our farm, and we would love it if the three of you would come with Becky?”

Becky felt herself colouring as her mother slightly overstepped her boundaries, but was relieved when she heard Jonathan happily agreeing, and the kids soon asking what kind of farm it was and getting excited about the animals they would see.

Soon it was time for them all to be on their way, with Jonathan giving Jolene and Tina a kiss on the cheek as Becky said goodbye to the kids, Jonathan planting a big kiss right on Becky’s lips when it was her turn, giving her a cheeky slap on her butt as he said goodbye and told her he’d see her later for their date.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful, Becky’s mind elsewhere for most of the time, and once she got home mid afternoon she wondered what to wear for the evening. Deciding on Jeans, a nice top, and a pair of heels as she didn’t have to drive, she was ready in good time for when she heard the doorbell chime, announcing Jonathan’s arrival.

She answered the door and was greeted by his award winning smile as usual, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, before grinning up at him;

“What, no flowers..?” she raised an eyebrow at him mockingly

“No” he pulled a basket from behind his back; “I brought breakfast instead”

She laughed and took the basket from him, leaving it on the kitchen table before she grabbed her jacket and they were out the door;

“So, where are your wheels then?” she asked as he steered her along the pavement.

“Just here” and he put his hand on the bonnet of a black Land Rover, a fairly new model.

Becky stood back a little. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but this certainly hadn’t been it;

“Wow! This is really yours?”

He laughed as he unlocked the door and opened it for her;

“Yes, all mine. Victoria sold the house and they transferred my half of the proceeds. If I’m lucky and get the full custody we’re fighting for then I’m going to need a family car”

Becky completely agreed, and as she buckled herself in he gunned the engine, a throaty roar rumbling along the street. She smiled to herself; her neighbours were going to _love_ this!

“You know, I wasn’t sure what to expect, but if I had guessed what kind of car you’d buy, I don’t think I’d have chosen this”

“You don’t like it?”

“No. Yes” She laughed; “What I mean is, yes I like it, I’m used to Land Rovers, and this is probably the cleanest one I’ve ever been in. What made you choose this?”

“I used to drive one when I was stationed in Bosnia, and even though they were heavily armoured I still really liked them”

“Well it’ll go down well next weekend when we go to the BBQ”

He grinned at her as he drove along the high street, dodging around the early evening crowd that were trying to park, and they were soon on the open road.

They arrived twenty minutes later at their destination – a beautiful country pub in a village called Capel – and as she climbed out she looked up at the imposing building, an ornate sign ‘The Crown’ attached to the front of the building.

They ordered their drinks at the bar and took a seat, the waitress bringing menus over with their drinks, and soon they’d made their choices and ordered. They happily chatted over their food, enjoying a leisurely meal out for once. In fact it was their first proper date, and as they finished their dinner a local band started to play, 80’s rock covers, and once their dinner had settled Jonathan dragged Becky to the dance floor, proving for the second time that day that he had a hidden talent, this time with his dancing skills.

When the band took a break they took the opportunity to grab a drink, and as Becky sat down she kicked off her heels, rubbing her feet as they were now tender from dancing nonstop for half an hour. When Jonathan returned to their table she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, Mother Nature picking that exact moment to hit her with a period cramp;

“You ok?” Jonathan asked, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah, fine... just you know... stomach ache...”

“Ah, right. I see.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders; “We’ll sit the next one out if you like”

She rested her head on his arm and looked up at him “Thanks”

After a couple of songs they decided they would make a move, Becky’s stomach not improving, and soon they were on their way home.

“Sorry about tonight” Becky said, breaking the silence in the car

“What for?”

“About having to leave”

He reached across and gave her leg a little squeeze; “There’s no need to apologise, we had a lovely time, and to be honest I was getting tired myself – my little monsters ran me ragged today. You ok now?”

“Nothing a couple of Ibroprofen won’t cure”

“I’m going to run you a nice hot bath when we get back to your place”

“Jonathan...”

“Bec... believe it or not you’re not my first ever girlfriend... I do know how a woman’s body works, and that it will help”

“Jona...”

He cut her off; “No arguing. I’ll even provide a glass of wine and a back rub”

She smiled at him in the darkness; “Ok, Sold. And thank you”

Once they were home Becky got changed and Jonathan busied himself in the bathroom, running the bath and filling it with her scented bubble bath, meeting her in the hallway and giving her a hug as he rubbed his fingers against her soft dressing gown;

“All set for you my darling. You get yourself settled and I’ll fetch your wine”

“You charmer”

She watched as he bounced down the stairs and out of sight, before quickly ducking into the bathroom, relieving herself and changing her tampon – not wanting to turn the water crimson if he was going to be returning shortly – and was soon sinking into the hot water, the bubbles coming up around her shoulders as she sat back and enjoyed the enveloping warmth.

A gentle knock on the door gave away that Jonathan was back, and as she called out he poked his head around the door;

“Ok?”

“Yes, it’s lovely, thank you”

He passed her the glass of wine, putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it he sipped at his own glass as he watched her as she peeked out from the mound of bubbles. Resting his glass on the floor he moved to sit on the side of the bath. Rolling his sleeves up he pressed his hands to her shoulders, gently teasing the knotted muscles as she relaxed.

Suddenly he stopped and got up causing Becky to look up at him;

“What’s up?”

He didn’t answer her, instead started to unbutton his shirt, dropping the garment on the floor before he did the same with his jeans;

“Jonathan...”

“Don’t worry, I’m getting in, it’s too awkward to try and rub your shoulders from the side”

She shuffled forward in the bath as he stepped in, his long legs soon sliding down the bath either side of her. She felt his hands on her arms and he gently pulled her to his chest, letting her rest against him.

She closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, thankful for installing a large bath when she’d bought the place. As his talented fingers worked on her aching muscles, she was soon purring against him and as his hands moved down her arms and strayed to her breasts she forgot why she was there.

As he cupped a breast in each hand, he gently rubbed his fingertips over each nipple, causing her back to arch as she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her neck and gently laid kisses along it before continuing to her shoulder. She was unaware of where his hands were until he felt his fingers close to the apex of her thighs;

“Jonathan... what are you doing...”

“Becky... relax... you’re wearing tampon, right?”

“Well... yes...”

“Then relax. The best thing for period pains is an orgasm, and I want you to sleep well tonight”

He kissed her shoulder as his hand dipped lower. She was incredibly nervous, no other boyfriend had even wanted to touch her when she’d been on her period before, let alone actively engage in a sexual act with her.

Reluctantly she relaxed back against him, and as she closed her eyes she felt his finger rub against her clit as his other hand played with her breasts.

It was truly divine, waves of pleasure tingling through her body as his fingers worked their magic. She felt her body climbing and soon she came, her orgasm flowing over her like a gentle tide, warming her womb as it relaxed the tensing muscles. As she lay back in his arms she sighed.

“Better?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes... thank you...”

“Come on, let’s get out, the water is starting to cool off”

She got out she quickly and shot a glance back at the water where she’d been sitting, relieved that the water was still clear. As she towelled herself off she noticed that Jonathans cock was hard, standing proud against his stomach;

“Jonathan... do you want me to... you know...”

He glanced down and chuckled;

“Ehehehehe, no my pet, not tonight, let’s get some sleep” he kissed her forehead before reaching for a towel himself. Leaving him to dry himself off she was soon in her pyjama’s, tucked in under the duvet as he came into the room stark naked, his cock now hanging full between his legs. He climbed in beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist, spooning behind her as they fell asleep.

The next morning she woke to the sound of a cup of tea being gently placed on the cabinet her side of the bed, and opening one eye she saw Jonathan in her fluffy dressing gown, two cups of tea in one hand, breakfast basket in the other.

Pulling herself up onto the pillows she watched as he shed the robe – still naked beneath it – and climbed in beside her, pulling the duvet over to stay warm;

“Now... what do we have here?” he peered into the basket before pulling out a patisserie box, opening it and offering the contents to Becky who gratefully took one, her stomach growling with hunger.

As they sat and ate their pastries she started to giggle;

“You remember that first time... when you brought the box of cakes over and we spent the day in bed?”

He looked at her and smiled, using his finger to catch a crumb that had stuck to her lip;

“How could I forget?”

“Mmmmm that would be nice” he rolled onto his side and rested his head on his elbow; “But it won’t be today I’m afraid, I’ve got to pick the kids up from my mum’s at 11am”

She leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead; “We’ll find a time”

As he returned her smile she felt a happiness and contentedness that she wished would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy – Chapter 5

For the week following Becky and Jonathans date - and subsequent bathroom escapades - Becky was kept busy at School, the summer term now well under way and the final tests for her 11 year olds needing to be done in order to grade them properly for when they left in July. She’d spoken to Jonathan a few times on the phone over the week but between his long shifts and the work she had to take home to mark, she had very little time left in order to actually see him although they had managed some late night phone calls that had gotten a little saucy.

By Thursday she was glad to see the back of her class, waving them off with a sigh of relief as the bell rang out at 3.30pm for home time, sitting back in her chair she lifted her feet onto her desk and closed her eyes. She let out a groan of frustration as she knew that when she opened her eyes the mess of textbooks and other detritus would still be strewn around the room, and that she was going to have to clear it all up if she wanted the janitor to clean the room.

Almost an hour later she looked up at the clock on the wall as she lifted the final chair onto the desk, sighing with relief that she was finally done. Now all she had to do was go home and mark 30 tests by tomorrow. Her thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knocking at her classroom door;

“Come in”

As she watched the door, she was surprised to see two little blonde heads peer around the door post;

“Becky...”

It was Isabel and William and they were both crying. She rushed over to them and pulled them into a hug;

“What’s the matter? Why are you two still here?”

The twins sobbed in her arms, their little bodies shaking they were so upset. She finally managed to calm them and William was the first to speak;

“Mummy hasn’t picked us up”

Becky had come across this before, where parents had been in an accident or delayed in circumstances beyond their control, however they had usually been able to contact the school to advise them. The only person that would have heard would be Betsy the Headmistress or her secretary;

“Shhh it’s ok. I’m sure she’s just delayed. Let’s go to Mrs Caudwell’s office and see if your mummy has telephoned in”

Becky had a gut feeling that this was not the case, but she could not let onto the twins this little thought. She held their hands and they made their way to the administration offices, letting the kids open the doors as they went into a part of the school they weren’t usually allowed into.

When they arrived at Betsy’s office Becky knocked gently on the door;

“Yes? Come in”

Becky pushed the door open and peered in, realising that Tina had been in a meeting with Betsy when she’d interrupted;

“Sorry to barge in Mrs Caudwell...”

Betsy immediately sat upright, picking up that Becky was still in teacher-mode, rather than there as colleague;

“Not a problem Miss Felstead, what can we do for you?”

Becky opened the door and ushered William and Isabel into the office;

“Has Mrs Pine-Maynard called in at all? I have William and Isabel here still waiting for their lift home...”

Betsy met her gaze and immediately realised that this was more serious than just a parent being late;

“I’ve not heard anything, but we’ll check the messages on the office voicemail, my secretary has left for the day now...”

Tina got up and came to talk to the twins, reassuring them and giving them a hug as Becky joined her boss in the admin office.

“Betsy... I’m worried. Victoria has been doing some increasingly worrying things, I do wonder if this is just yet another one of her little schemes to ruin Jonathan’s day...”

The older woman looked at Becky, a knowing look on her face; “Becky, there is something you should know; Mrs Pine-Maynard has been increasingly late picking up her two over the last few days. She was half an hour late yesterday, and when she did arrive she bumped her BMW up onto the kerb without a care for the fact her two kids were standing just inches from where she stopped”

Becky’s heart sank when she heard this, knowing that it would destroy Jonathan to hear that his ex was risking their kid’s lives like that. Betsy sat at the office desk and fired up the computer, pulling up the emergency contact details on the twins student file. They dialled the home number but it just rang through to the answer-phone. Next they tried Victoria’s mobile number which again rang for an eternity before going to voicemail. Because Victoria and Brian had main custody they had to try the three numbers they’d given before they contacted Jonathan. Becky made her frustrations known, but the elder woman simply had to remind her that they had to follow procedure. Finally they rang through on Brian’s mobile number, and just when they thought the voicemail was going to pick up, they got an answer;

“Hello?” a female voice answered, hardly audible with the background noise that was coming through the speaker. Becky let Betsy take the lead;

“Mrs Pine-Maynard, this is Betsy Caudwell, Headmistress at St John’s Primary School”

“What do you want?” the voice came back, slurred and angry

“Your children were expecting you to pick them up over an hour ago”

“Oh those little brats... hic... their darling Daddy can pick them up... seeing as he... hic... wants full custody...hic...” She’d obviously been drinking, and by the sound of it was still in the pub.  The line then went dead, and they both knew that they’d been hung up on.

Betsy put the phone handset back into the cradle and cancelled the speaker function, sending the little room into silence and the two woman just stared at each other;

“Well... that was a first for me...” Betsy looked aghast, never in all her years of teaching had she experienced such a thing as she just had; “Do you have their Dad’s number?”

“I’ll have to run back to my classroom, its saved on my phone but I don’t know his number off by heart”

Betsy nodded and let Becky dash off, covering the distance to her classroom and back again at lightning speed, arriving back panting and out of breath. She rested against the chair in the office as she scrolled through her phone, gratefully accepting the glass of water Tina fetched for her from the water cooler before handing her phone to Betsy. She checked that Tina was fine watching the twins before she joined Betsy back in the office, listening as the phone rang endlessly, finally Jonathan’s familiar voice answered:

“Hello?”

“Mr Pine, this is Betsy Caudwell; I’m headmistress at your twin’s school”

“Oh my god, is everything ok? What’s happened?”

Becky could hear the panic in his voice, the faint background noise of being in the works truck, and she cut in;

“Jonathan; it’s me, Becky. Don’t panic, the twins are fine” she nodded to Betsy so she could continue, letting her boss take over;

“Mr Pine, I’m afraid that we have a situation; your wife hasn’t collected your children today, and when we called her she refused to come down to the school....” she paused, not wanting to continue, but knowing she had to; “She sounded like she’d been drinking, is there any way you can come by the school?”

They could hear Jonathan let out a long breath and both knew he was holding back what he really wanted to say about his ex;

“I can’t get to you for another hour at least, we’re still on the truck’s route, is there any way Becky can take William and Isabel home?”

Now it was Betsy’s turn to sigh; “I’m sorry Mr Pine, but I’m tied by the school rules; as you haven’t made Becky an official guardian yet, I am not permitted to allow her to take your children home”

They were greeted by silence on the end of the phone line as Jonathan held his phone to his forehead, suppressing the curses he wanted to scream to no-one in particular;

“Mrs Caudwell, I’m going to ask you something that I’m sure most parents wouldn’t normally do; could you please call the police?”

“Mr Pine...?”

“You see, I am fighting my ex-wife for full custody of my little angels, and the only way we will be able to do that is to have enough evidence to put to the court. I can be there in an hour and sign any forms you need me to then allow Becky to take my little ones home, but in the meantime if you can do this, then we can all hopefully move towards a final solution”

Betsy looked at her younger colleague and knew that this was the right thing to do;

“Mr Pine, that’s not a problem, we have a couple community support officers that know the school well, I can give them a call and they can be here within thirty minutes. If you can get here within the hour then we can get this sorted and hopefully have your two home in time for tea”

“Mrs Caudwell, you have no idea how much this means to us, I’ll be as quick as I can” and with that they said their goodbyes and he hung up.

Becky knew that Jonathan would now be screaming and shouting in the cab of the security van, no doubt explaining to his partner about the situation. She listened as Betsy called through to Reigate Police Station and explained the situation – albeit leaving out the part that they had schemed with one parent already – and within 15 minutes there were two community support officers standing in Betsy’s office, taking the statements of Betsy and also the two children. As they were doing so Tina pulled Becky out of the office;

“Are you ok?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem to be getting dragged into this custody thing...”

Becky sighed; Tina had never been one for confrontation so would have backed out of this current situation hours ago if she’d had the choice;

“Tina... I don’t know how to explain it, but this thing with Jonathan and me... it’s serious. Those two kids mean the world to me; What Victoria is putting them through, I just can’t fathom how a mother could do it...”

“Well, whatever you need, I’ll be here to help”

She hugged her friend and they held each other for a few moments, Tina noticing that Becky was shaking slightly;

“Shhhh its ok, Jonathan will be here shortly”

Soon the police officers were done, stepping out of the office as they laughed with the two kids, letting them try their hats on and looking in the mirror on the wall behind the secretary’s desk. They handed the crime report forms to Betsy and wished them well, checking that the three teachers would stay with the children until one of their parents turned up, which Betsy assured them that their father would be there any minute.

As promised Jonathan turned up within the hour, running into the headmistresses office still in his uniform, and even with the gravity of the situation Becky couldn’t help but to suck in a breath when she saw how sexy he looked in his uniform.

“Mrs Caudwell... I came as quickly as I could”

“Thank you Mr Pine”

At that point the twins heard their dads voice and came running in, hugging him tightly as he bent down and picked them both up at the same time;

“My angels” he kissed them both on their foreheads; “Are you ok?”

“Yes Daddy. Can we go home now?”

Betsy stepped in at this point; “Mr Pine, we’ve got the guardian forms here for you to sign, I realise you haven’t finished your shift yet, so if you sign them then I can allow Becky to take William and Isabel home”

“Of course, thank you” he put the twins down and quickly signed the forms where Betsy indicated before turning to the two women that were gathered in the office, glancing at Tina as she played with the twins outside the door;

“Becky, Mrs Caudwell; I heard from my solicitor today, we’ve got a date for the custody hearing, its two weeks on Wednesday”

Becky turned to her boss; “Will it be ok for me to take the day off?” she asked expectantly

“Of course, we’ll do the holiday request forms tomorrow but I don’t see why not, we have more than enough time to arrange cover for you”

Becky thanked her boss and with Jonathan walked the twins back to her classroom so she could gather her things. As she was loading her workbag with the tests that needed to be marked she turned to Jonathan who was watching his twins run around the room;

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not letting them go back to their mother, that’s for sure. I’ve got spares of the uniform at my place, they can spend the night with me, and I’ll just have to drop them off early tomorrow. Hey can they join in on that breakfast club you mentioned a few weeks back? I’ve got hardly any food in the flat”

“I was going to pop to the supermarket on the way home; I can pick a few essentials up if you like? I can take them and give them their tea in the cafe there, then bring them to your place?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am! They can watch cartoons as I do my test marking, and once you’re home you and I can order a pizza or something?”

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her briefly; “What on earth did I do to deserve you?”

She blushed as he held her, the adoration in his eyes making her heart melt. She cleared her throat as she came to her senses;

“I’ll need a key though...”

“Key?”

“For your flat...”

“Yeah sure” he pulled his keys from his pocket and curled the flat key off of the key ring; “Hey, does the supermarket still have the key cutting booth there?”

“Yeah, as far as I know”

“Could you get a couple more cut? It’s about time I gave you your own key”

Becky beamed at this suggestion; “Really? You’re happy for me to have a key?”

“Bec... of course I am” he glanced up at the clock and saw the time; “Shit! I’ve got to get back to the van otherwise head office will wonder what’s happening if they track the truck”

She gave him a peck on the cheek as he ran from the room, pausing at the door as she called out;

“Hey Jonathan...”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be wearing that uniform home?” She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him before winking. He grinned at her as he left the room, and she really hoped that he would appear in that outfit when he got back to his flat.

She was soon packed up, and along with the kids they soon piled into her little car and made their way through the rush hour traffic to the supermarket. Parking in one of the parent and child spaces she helped the twins out and they were soon sat in the cafe as the kids tucked into their dinner, Becky having let them choose whatever they wanted to eat as she treated herself to a large coffee. They were quick eaters and they were able to get around the supermarket and soon everything was packed into the car having gotten the keys cut whilst they had been in the cafe. She made her way back to Jonathans flat, and with the help of his neighbour Tomaz who had arrived home at just the right time to offer help to unload the groceries, she was happily sat on the sofa marking her class’s tests as the twins watched cartoons.

Half an hour later Jonathan arrived;

“Honey... I’m home!” he called out, smiling as his kids ran to him and hugged him

“We had fish fingers for tea!”

“Did you now? Was it nice?”

“Yes, and Becky bought some more so we can have them for tea tomorrow night too!”

“Well isn’t that nice! Now, it’s getting late, so let’s get you two into your pyjamas and we’ll get you a bedtime story or two”

The kids ran off to their room and he leant over the sofa where Becky had been sat watching;

“Hello gorgeous”

“Mmmm I see the uniform came home too” she said with a grin

“You do your marking as I sort out the stories, and then you might get a treat as you’ve been such a good girl today” a dark look on his face as his lips curled into a wicked smile.

“Yes sir!”

For the next half hour as Jonathan read ‘The Tiger That Came To Tea’ for the umpteenth time, Becky whizzed through the tests, pleased when the final one was graded and added to the done pile. Just as she was finishing them she felt a pair of warm lips brush against her ear;

“Kitchen... now...”

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she grinned and quietly got off of the sofa, following Jonathan into the kitchen where he quietly closed the kitchen door behind them. He stalked across the kitchen to where she was leaning against the countertop, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her onto the surface as if she were as light as a feather;

“Jonathan!”

“Shhh! The kids are asleep” He whispered

“What are you...?”

He cut her off with a kiss, his arm wrapping around her as he worked his hand under her blouse and with one hand released the clasp on her bra;

“You wanted me in my uniform, you’ve got it” his lips attached themselves to her neck, kissing and sucking, using his teeth to gently nip and bite the flesh as he worked on the buttons of her blouse until he’d released them all, pulling the garment off as she shook her bra straps down her arms. He quickly pulled a condom out of his pocket and grinned at her as he unzipped his utility work trousers;

“I wish you could have bought the helmet and bulletproof vest home too” she watched as he rolled the condom over his hard cock that was now standing proud as it poked out of his fly.

“Oh yes? I didn’t realise you had a thing for men in uniform?”

“Not just any men... just one in particular”

They were keeping their voices low, but as he roughly pulled her skirt up and grabbed her knickers, pulling them down her legs and throwing them to one side, he had to clasp his hand over her mouth as she almost squealed;

“Shhh”

“Sorry... I guess you’d better not keep me waiting any longer then” teasing him as she ran her hands up his chest and over the embroidered lapels on his shoulders, feeling the strong muscles beneath the white shirt.

He aligned his cock with her pussy and slowly pushed in;

“Jesus Christ Becky, you’re soaked already!”

“What can I say? It’s the affect you have on me” she ran her tongue along his jaw line and made him shudder. He rocked his hips as his thick cock plunged her depths, wrapping her legs around his waist as he fucked her roughly on the countertop, her tight pussy gripping him hard.

“Oh Jonathan... yes... fuck me hard”

“You love this don’t you, rough and ready, fucking you still dressed” he whispered into her ear

“Oh god yes, your cock feels so good....I...Oh... oh god...” Becky was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate or even string a sentence together as he fucked her hard, his cock ploughing into her.

 He suddenly pulled out and pulled her off the countertop, taking her hand he quickly dragged her to the kitchen table and bent her over the surface of the solid wooden structure. Wrapping his arms around her torso he nipped his teeth at her earlobe;

“I want to fuck you hard, bent over the table... I wish it could be your desk...”

“Oh Jonathan, fuck me hard...”

They had no idea where this was coming from, but the emotions of the day had obviously been pent up for a while and this was how they were being released.

As he thrust his engorged cock back into her dripping pussy she went to cry out, only to find his hand across her mouth muffling her cries, making her grunt into his palm. His other hand worked its way between her body and the table, rubbing against her clit as he continued to fuck her hard from behind. She started to tremble, her orgasm building until one final pinch of his fingers on her sensitive little bud sent her over the edge, and she came hard on his cock as he continued to fuck her roughly against the table. Just as she was finishing she felt him stiffen, and with a strangled cry and one final thrust, felt his cock spasm deep within her. When he was finally spent he collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck as they both tried to catch their breath.

When they had recovered enough he pulled away, gripping the base of his cock so to contain the condom’s contents, and quickly disposed of it in the kitchen bin as Becky stood on unsteady feet, sitting on one of the chairs as she tried to stop her legs shaking where she’d come so hard.

“Jonathan.... that was amazing”

He grinned at her as he was fastening his fly, picking up her strewn garments and handing them to her, watching as she pulled her knickers and bra back on, shaking the dust off of her blouse before re-dressing herself. He caught her hands as she was buttoning it up, delicately working the buttons through his hands until she was decent again;

“You want to stay for dinner?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Let’s just order a pizza and get it delivered”

“Sounds good”

“Can you stay too?”

Becky sighed; “I’d love to, but I haven’t gotten anything to change into, and I can’t exactly go to school tomorrow in ‘just fucked in’ clothes that I wore today”

Jonathans face dropped a little, but he knew deep down that what she was saying was the sensible option. They had soon ordered their pizza, and as they made the twin’s packed lunches for the next day they discussed the arrangements, Becky having agreed to come by at 7am and have breakfast with Jonathan and the kids before he left for work, and once they were fed and watered, Becky would take them to school.

Their pizza arrived earlier than they had expected, and as they relaxed on the sofa watching the news with the volume down, they were soon full and satisfied. Jonathan yawned and Becky took her chance to leave, packing her things up as Jonathan walked her to the car.

As they stood in the darkness he pulled her into his arms;

“You’ll stay tomorrow night?” he asked hopefully

“Of course... I will if you want me to”

He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he kissed her tenderly, a kiss that was born of romance novels, making Becky’s knees weak and testing her willpower not to change her mind and stay the night. When they finally pulled apart she wished him a good night and got into her car, thankful for quiet roads that would mean her drive home would be quick, after all, she had packing to do if she was going to be staying the next few nights at Jonathans place.


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy – Chapter 6

After the previous evening’s drama and passion Becky slept soundly, grudgingly switching her alarm off when it beeped at her indicating that it was 5.45am. Urgh she thought. Any time before 6am should be illegal. But then remembering why the alarm was set so early she got out of bed with a smile and a spring in her step.

An hour later she was standing outside Jonathan’s front door, mentally debating whether or not she should let herself in or knock; if she let herself in she could interrupt his family time, if she knocked he could be in the shower or something. As the sudden mental imagery of seeing Jonathan all wet flitted across her mind she smiled and raised the key to the door, however as she was about to open it the door violently swung open of its own accord and a small person dressed in a batman cape and a flowery nightdress made a dash for the buildings front door. Dropping her bags she grabbed Isobel around the waist;

“Oh no you don’t!”

The little girl giggled and squealed as Becky kicked the door shut behind them, dropping the little escape artist to her feet as she ran off into the lounge to watch cartoons with her brother. Becky made sure the security chain was latched across the door, and as she turned back she was greeted by the sight of Jonathan covered in soapy bubbles with just a towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist, panting as if out of breath;

“I heard... the door go...”

Beck smiled as she walked up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek; “Yes you have a little escape artist, as I was about to open the door Batgirl made a break for it”

“Fuck” he muttered under his breath so that the kids didn’t hear

“Did you put the chain across?”

“Yeah, she must be able to reach it. Yet another job to sort out at the weekend. Hey do you mind if I finish showering?”

“Go ahead; I’ll sort breakfast for Batgirl and her sidekick”

“Thanks” he gave her arse a quick slap as he turned and left before shouting to the twins;

“You two be good for Becky, she’s going to get you some breakfast now”

Soon the terrible two were sat at the kitchen table eagerly spooning Cocoa Pops into their mouths as Becky used some kitchen tissue to mop up the water that had dripped off Jonathan when he’d dashed out of the shower moments earlier.

“Hey, you didn’t need to do that”

She looked up and was greeted by the sight of Jonathan in his uniform again and let out a low whistle;

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you in that uniform” she grinned; “But if you don’t mop this up it will damage these wooden floorboards”

He delicately stroked her cheek, checking that the kids weren’t looking;

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you on your knees” he whispered and winked at her before clearing his throat as she stood, now blushing like a beetroot.

“Come on kids, you finished yet?”

“Yes Daddy”

“Then let’s get you two dressed for school”

Becky started to fill the kettle, calling out over her shoulder;

“Would you like me to do you some toast?”

“ Oh yes please”

She busied herself with making coffees and toast for the pair of them and two glasses of juice for the kids. As they stood in silence in the kitchen with their coffee and toast Jonathan let out a sigh;

“This was the first morning and we’ve had one escape attempt already” he looked up at Becky with tired eyes; “What have I let myself in for?”

She smiled at him; “I’m presuming that is a metaphorical question?” she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze; “We’ll work it out, we’ll figure out a schedule and between the two of us we’ll get them into a routine. They’re just excited this morning as this is all new for them.”

“I guess you’re right” he glanced up at the clock; “Shit, I’ve got to go. Are you ok to lock up?”

She kissed him on his lips and smiled; “Of course I am” before turning to the kids who they could see through the doorway; “Come on you two, come and give your Daddy a kiss goodbye, he’s got to go to work now”

William and Isobel ran over and hugged Jonathan as he gave them both a kiss on the cheek;

“You two be good for Becky okay?”

“Yes Daddy”

“And she’ll be bringing you home tonight once you’ve finished your after school club yeah?”

“What are we doing at the club Daddy?”

Jonathan looked up at Becky as he didn’t know, thankfully she did;

“Its crafts tonight”

The twins faces beamed; “Yay!”

Jonathan let go of them and they ran back to the sofa to watch their cartoons as Becky waited at the door for him;

“I’ll make sure they don’t get their uniforms too messy” she smiled as she smoothed the lapels on his shirt.

“Am I allowed to make my uniform messy?” he said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No, that’s my job” kissing him on the lips as she smiled up at him; “Come on, you’ve got to go or you’ll be late”

“Yes ma’am”

She shooed him out of the door and soon after was loading the twins and all their school things into her little car, making her way through the start of the rush hour traffic to school.

The day was uneventful, her class now no longer in the learning mood having finished their year 6 tests, so she set them to work with yet more crafts before taking them out onto the school playing fields to have a nature lesson finding bugs and different kinds of leaves. By the time 3.30pm rolled around the kids were dirty from head to toe, but as it was Friday and most of their uniforms would be scrapped at the end of July, she knew the parents wouldn’t be too upset. Knowing that Tina was on duty with the after school club, Becky set out tidying her classroom, and at just gone 4.30pm Tina delivered the two little monsters to Becky’s classroom.

She gathered her things and the four of them made their way out to the car park, loading all of their bags into the rear of her tiny car, laying the two pictures the kids made on the parcel shelf. They dropped Tina at the train station and were soon pulling into the car park for Jonathans building. Pulling her car as far forward as possible she thanked the car gods that her little car had parking sensors, allowing her to get mere inches from Jonathans bike, especially considering he had to then park his Land Rover behind her car as there were no visitors spaces. The kids helped her carry their things inside and she let them run to their room to get changed out of their uniforms.

As she was unpacking their lunchboxes she heard a little noise behind her, turning around she saw that Batgirl was back – this time sporting a fetching ‘Frozen’ t-shirt and pink shorts - and was accompanied by her sidekick; Dinosaur Onesie Boy.

“Would you two like some squash?”

“Yes please Becky”

“Apple & Blackcurrant or Orange?”

“Red please”

“Orange please”

Right, one of each coming up she thought, mixing the cordials before placing the glasses in front of them;

“Ok, so your Daddy will be home about 7 o’clock... how hungry are you?”

“Not too much” William smiled; “We got a biscuit in craft club”

“So if I let you have a little piece of fruit now, you’ll be OK to wait for your dinner until Daddy comes home and we can all eat together?”

They both nodded as Becky went to the fridge;

“Strawberries ok with you?”

“Oh yummy, my favourite!” Isobel jumped on her seat and William nodded. Becky prepared a small bowl for between them and let them sit and watch cartoons as they carefully shared the bowl between them. Becky watched them and wished the block of flats had a garden. It was such a lovely day; running around in the sunshine would tire them out nicely she thought to herself. She’ll just have to stop by the park with them on nice days like this in future.

She made herself a cup of tea and settled into one of the armchairs, trying to shut out the already annoying My Little Pony’s on the TV, checking up on emails and social media on her ipad. When 6.30pm rolled around she quietly excused herself to get changed, the kids still transfixed on the TV, and pulling on her favourite Jeans and a low-cut t-shirt she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, happy with what she saw. Checking on the kids as she made her way to the kitchen she collected the empty strawberry bowl from them as they were still transfixed to the TV – this time the Care Bears were having a parade – and started to prep things for dinner in the kitchen.

Preheating the oven she remembered that she’d promised the twins Fish Fingers again, pulling a baking pan out for those as she nuked some potatoes in the microwave before she added those to the oven. As she was rummaging in the freezer she heard two small voices behind her making her jump;

“Can we help?”

“Please?”

Banging her head on the freezer door she remembered to suppress the swear word she’d been about to utter, rubbing her head with one hand as she held the packet of Fish Fingers in the other hand;

“Umm Ok. Would you like to help me make the salad?”

They nodded and joined her at the fridge;

“Okay, so if you take these tomatoes Isobel... and... ah-ha! William, here’s the lettuce” she also grabbed some cucumber and bell peppers before shutting the door with her hip. Laying the salad items on the kitchen table she got the twins to wash their hands and as they joined her back at the table she’d laid out two boards for them to work on and a large bowl between them;

“Isobel, can you take the little hats off of the tomatoes and put them in the bowl?” she remembered not to call them spiders as she didn’t want to scare them off from vegetables as she had been when she was their age; “And William, if you can take this lettuce and tear the leaves into pieces about the size of your hand?”

They both nodded and slowly started to work on their jobs as Becky quickly chopped the other elements of the salad. Soon everything was ready and the three of them added their veggies into the bowl, Becky mixing the salad as a low voice came from behind her;

“Why Miss Felstead, you’re very good at doing that tossing”

She spun round to see Jonathan standing in the kitchen doorway smiling at her, knowing that the kids would have no idea that he didn’t mean the salad;

“Daddy!” they cried out, jumping off their chairs and running over to hug him, both starting to talk at once;

“We made pictures in craft club for you” “Mine’s better than hers” “No it’s not” “Becky let us have strawberries” “And Princess Sparkle was helping the other ponies to look after babies ponies”

Jonathan laughed as he tried to take in the double conversations as Becky stood and watched. When he’d finally managed to escape the twins grasp he quickly hugged Becky, kissing her cheek;

“I’m going to get changed; do I have time for a shower?”

She checked the clock; “There’s about 10 minutes until dinner will be on the table”

“Hmmm maybe not then. I’ll be back in a moment to help” he gave her another quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the room. She watched him as he went, still watching in awe at the way those uniform trousers clung to his arse, making her smile;

“Becky what are you smiling for” Isobel tugged on Becky’s t-shirt bringing her back into the current moment;

“I’m just pleased to see your Daddy is home” ‘Good save there Becky’ she thought.

Soon they were all sat around the kitchen table tucking into their dinner as Jonathan and Becky made small talk, the kids unaware that Jonathan was rubbing his knee up against Becky’s thigh through the whole meal. Once finished the four of them shared the chores of washing the dishes and tidying the kitchen, and as the clock turned 8pm both kids yawned simultaneously;

“Come on you two” Jonathan put a hand behind each of their backs to steer them out of the room; “We can skip the bath tonight, you can have double stories instead”

“Okay Daddy”

“Can Becky read one?”

Thirty minutes later both kids were fast asleep having had yet another rendition of The Tiger That Came to Tea, followed by The Gruffalo, and as the two adult quietly sneaked out of the room Jonathan ducked down and quietly flicked a switch on at the plug socket on the wall;

“Shhh” he held his finger up to his lips as he showed Becky a small video monitor in his hand. They quietly sneaked down the corridor to the lounge and wearily slumped onto the sofa;

“Is that a baby monitor?”

Jonathan nodded proudly; “Yep, I nipped out in my lunch break to get it, thought it’d come in handy so we have prior warning if we’re about to get interrupted...” he replied as he winked at her.

“Ohhh” she grinned back; “Perhaps time for a glass of wine?”

“Let’s make it a bottle, Red or White?”

“I don’t care as long as it’s wet”

“Mmmm just how I like my women”

Becky raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked at her over his shoulder from the kitchen doorway, returning a moment later holding a bottle of Spanish Rioja and two glasses, he handed the glassed to Becky, carefully pouring two large servings for them before joining her on the sofa as she passed him his glass. Holding it up they clinked glasses;

“Here’s to the first 24 hours of being full time parents”

She smiled at him, not wanting to point out that technically she wasn’t a parent, although the thought of someday being a permanent fixture in this family did bring a happy lump to her throat.

“To the little monsters” she smiled and took a large glug of wine.

Soon the bottle was finished and the pair of them were happily lying back on the sofa, enjoying the peace and quiet having forgotten to switch the TV on;

“Shall we call it a night then Mr Sexy Daddy?” Becky grinned

“Mmmm got something in mind?” He tried to pull off a sexy face but was interrupted by yawning;

“A good night’s sleep ready for the chaos of tomorrow?”

“Sound perfect... come on my little crumpet, come keep me warm in my big bed”

He pulled her off the sofa and the pair of them quietly made their way to Jonathan’s bedroom, briefly checking in on the twins and finding them still sound asleep, before closing the door behind them. Jonathan stripped down to his boxers and when he turned around he let out a little gasp; Becky had changed into a little silk nightie, its bright red fabric contrasting with the dark brown of her hair;

“Wow”

Becky blushed; “You like it?”

He climbed into bed, pulling the duvet over ready for Becky to join him;

“You could say that! Now get in, that nightie requires some cuddling”

She giggled and hopped into bed, pulling the duvet up around her chin as Jonathan curled up behind her, spoon against her back as his arm draped over her waist as his hand curled up to her breasts;

“Mmmm this is nice” he nuzzled her hair; “We’re going to have to work out a way to do this during the week”

“Umm-hmmm” Becky was starting to doze off, the early start and full day taking its toll on her. Soon they both fell asleep as they lay cuddled together, only drifting apart as deep sleep approached.

The next morning Becky awoke to find the bed empty next to her, reaching out and touching the spot where Jonathan had been she found it still warm so stayed under the duvet, hoping he was just venturing to the kitchen for coffee. Moments later he appeared as hoped, two steaming mugs in hand. Joining Becky back under the duvet they sipped their coffee, discussing the day’s plans;

“Tomaz is coming over at 9am and then we’re heading over to Victoria & Brian’s place to get the rest of the kids things”

“Are you going to be alright seeing her?”

“Yeah, my solicitor is meeting us there to ensure she doesn’t cause any problems and hands over the important things like their passports and birth certificates. It was in the original custody agreement that whichever parent they lived with full time was to hang onto those.” He sipped his coffee as he stared absentmindedly out of the window before finally coming back to the present;

“What do you have planned for the terrible two... you don’t mind taking them both for the day; because I can call my Mum if you want...”

“Jonathan its fine, I’m looking forwards to spending some proper time with both of them. I was thinking perhaps bowling or the cinema. Or perhaps swimming. Then this afternoon I was going to get them to help me bake a cake for the family BBQ at the farm tomorrow”

“Oh god I had forgotten about that”

“Oh... we don’t have to go if you don’t want to...”

“No no no, I want to go, and the kids are really excited about seeing the animals. It’s just going to be a busy weekend” he sat back and pulled Becky into his arms; “Oh don’t do the swimming thing. Isobel isn’t that good yet, I think it would be better if we both went with them if we did swimming. But there’s a jungle gym at the sports centre you could go to? I’ve taken them there in the past as it tires them out when they’re climbing on the ropes and stuff”

“Sounds good” Becky buried her face in Jonathans chest and nuzzled at him; “Mmmm let’s not make any plans next weekend, okay?”

He laughed and hugged her back; “Deal. Just lots of snuggling and... Well... whatever else mischief we can get up to. Oh crap, I’ve got to get in the shower; Tomaz is going to be here in ten minutes!”

Becky heard the shower start and almost immediately the doorbell chimed. Quickly grabbing her robe she wrapped it around her and made her way to the door, catching Isobel just in time before she opened the door;

“Isobel, no! Let me”

Holding Isobel’s hand as she opened the door, Tomaz greeted them with a smile;

“Hello Rebecca!”

Becky smiled, very few people called her Rebecca – even her parents didn’t – but Tomaz was just being polite so she let it slide;

“Tomaz, please; come in. Would you like some coffee?”

“That would be very nice, thank you”

Soon they were making small talk in the kitchen as the kids shovelled more Cocoa Pops into their mouths,  Jonathan joining them soon after as he grabbed the slice of toast out of Becky’s hand and made a dash for the door, giving her a peck on the cheek as he went;

“Gotta go, if you have a shower remember to put the chain across the door to keep our little escape artists inside”

“No worries!”

She waved them goodbye and as she turned back to the kids, she found them back on the sofa, curled up together having fallen back to sleep. Grabbing her chance for a shower without fear of any escapes she was soon dressed. Ushering the kids into their room it took a bit longer to get them into a reasonable state to leave the flat, but by 10am they were on their way to the bowling alley.

The day was uneventful for Becky and the twins, bowling had been fun as had the lunch they’d had at Pizza Hut, stopping off at the Jungle Gym on the way home for an hour. When they came in the door just gone 3pm she was surprised to see Jonathan already home and pretty much unpacked;

“You’re back earlier than I expected” she gave him a kiss as she kicked off her converse shoes.

“I’m not entirely sure what had come over Victoria but she’d actually already packed all the kids stuff up. It was as if she was washing her hands of them”

“Well they’re in a loving home now and that’s all that matters”

“You’re right. As always” he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, only to be interrupted by William;

“Daddy, can I have a drink please?”

Jonathan and Becky laughed, both realising that this was what the future entailed for them, moments together were now more than likely to be interrupted by one or both of the kids.

“Of course you can, come on, let’s get one for your sister whilst we’re at it”

Soon the kids were quietly sat on the sofa reading their story books as Becky made herself busy in the kitchen, whipping up a batch of brownies for the BBQ the next day. Soon the flat smelt amazing, and Jonathan was hovering around her in the kitchen, getting in the way and under her feet;

“Are they ready yet?”

“Not yet, they still need to cool”

“How long will it take to cool?”

“About ten minutes, now shoo! Out of the kitchen”

“But I want to help”

“You are worse than the twins” Becky laughed at Jonathan’s persistence.

“I’m just going to sit here whilst they cool” he took a seat at the kitchen table and started playing with his phone. Barely two minutes had passed before he was on his feet again, poking the brownies as they cooled in the pan;

“Are they ready now?”

“JONATHAN! OUT!” Becky couldn’t help but to laugh as he made a hasty exit, almost giggling as he did. She washed up the pans as she waited for the brownies to cool, and once she was done she boiled the kettle and made tea for her and Jonathan, pouring two glasses of milk for the kids, and quietly as she could she cut the brownies that were now ready, putting four onto a plate and loading it and the drinks onto a tray.

Quietly making her way into the lounge she rested the tray on the low coffee table and smiled at the three on the sofa, Jonathan now reading to them;

“Here you go; fresh brownies...”

She almost had to dive out of the way Jonathan moved so quickly, but as he reached for one he stopped and pulled the kids forward instead;

“There you go you two, a nice glass of milk and a fresh brownie; what do we say to Becky?”

“Thank you Becky”

Jonathan reached for a brownie and a cup of tea and Becky squeezed in next to him on the sofa;

“Don’t I get a thank you from you?” she smiled at him as she raised an eyebrow

“I’ll thank you later” he said, winking discretely.

Soon the afternoon became evening and once the kids were fed and bathed, they fell asleep quickly, leaving Becky and Jonathan alone in the lounge. Just as Becky was settling into the sofa to watch TV Jonathan stood and grabbed her hand;

“Come on”

“What, I’ve only just settled”

“No... Come on” he nodded towards the bedroom

“Ohhhhh”

Becky jumped up and they made their way quietly into Jonathan’s bedroom, closing the door behind them. Jonathan instantly pounced on Becky, pushing her over to the bed before she fell backwards with a giggle, taking Jonathan with her as she lay on the soft covers.

“Oh god Becky... I so want to...”

“Want to what?”

“Oh umm... I... no, I shouldn’t”

“Jonathan spit it out”

They lay looking at each other as their limbs were entangled;

“I was going to say... oh god; you’re too much of a nice girl to want to do this?”

Becky laughed; “Jonathan... do what?!”

“I was going to say; Sit on my face as you blow me” he rolled back and covered his face with his hands in shame; “Sorry”

“Jonathan...”

He peered out from between his fingers,

“Get your kit off, you’re on!”

The speed at which they both stripped could have won them Olympic medals, and soon Jonathan was laying on the bed, his cock steadily hardening and starting to stand proud as Becky climbed onto the bed. He shuffled down the bed a little to allow her to kneel over his face. As soon as her knees were either side of his head he pulled her down and had buried his lips and tongue in her pussy, licking and sucking every inch he could reach;

“Oh Oooh Oh my god, Jonathan! At least let me get into position!”

He paused briefly as she leant forwards and rested on one hand, the other wrapping around his now hard shaft. The moment her lips touched the tip of his cock her restarted his attention on her pussy, his tongue lapping at her clit as his nose tickled her entrance, his strong hands resting on her hips pulling her down onto his face.

She did her best to concentrate on her part of the deal, however he was doing such a good job, that all she could do was to steady herself on the bed with one hand as she grasped his cock with the other. He pulled her back and he was now sat upright on his face, all she could do with her hands was to play with her tits as he continued his assault on her clit, his tongue never relenting until she started to feel her body shake, her orgasm building within her.

Knowing she would be unable to remain quiet she grabbed a pillow, and just as she came she pushed it against her face, muffling her cries so that they didn’t wake the kids in the room across the hall. When she finally came down she fell forwards and lay next to Jonathan, head to toe as she tried to catch her breath;

“Jesus Christ Jonathan... that was amazing... you didn’t even let me get halfway with you”

When she didn’t get an answer she looked up and saw him rummaging for a condom in the bedside cabinet, quickly ripping the wrapper off and smoothing it over his now straining cock. Without a word he climbed over Becky, gently rolling her onto her front before lifting her hips up until she was on all fours;

“Try to remain quiet my girl” he whispered in her ear as he slowly pressed his cock into her still quaking pussy.

“Oh my god” Becky pressed her face into the duvet, knowing she would be unable to remain quiet when he was fucking her so well. He started to increase his pace, thrusting into her, stretching her where she was still tight from her recent orgasm. It wasn’t going to take either of them long to reach their climax when he was going at this rate, and as he started to feel her clench around him it triggered his own orgasm, coming deep within her, attempting to keep his strangled cry quiet as Becky writhed on his cock, her second orgasm rocking violently through her body until her legs gave way and she slumped onto the bed.

As Jonathan tidied himself up Becky pulled her silk nightie on and climbed under the covers, her eyelids drooping as she watched Jonathan pull his boxers back on, tenderly tucking his still throbbing cock gently back into the soft material. He switched the light off as he climbed in bedside her, pulling her into his arms;

“That was amazing”

“You can say that again”

They both lay in silence for a moment before Jonathan spoke;

“What time do we need to be at your parents tomorrow?”

“Around 11 ish so we can have a lay in”

Jonathan laughed; “Ah my dear, you’ll soon get used to being in a house with kids... lie in’s are now a thing of the past my dear”

Becky was still pondering that thought as sleep finally took her, falling asleep in Jonathan’s arms, wondering what the day ahead held for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy – Chapter 7

After a rested night’s sleep, Becky awoke to the sounds of the Spongebob Squarepants theme being shouted by Jonathan and the kids from the lounge;

“Urgh... you’ve got to be kidding me” Becky rolled over and looked at the clock, 7.13am. On a Sunday. With a hangover. She rolled back and pressed a pillow over her face, trying to drown out the noise from the next room, however the need for coffee soon became greater than her desire to stay in bed, so donning her robe and slippers she made her way to the kitchen as it would seem the coffee-in-bed fairy was not going to be visiting her this morning. As she walked past the sofa in a grump Jonathan jumped up and followed her, signing at the top of his voice;

“Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?”

Becky turned and scowled at him;

“My boyfriend with a block of concrete tied to his feet”

“Ah... bit of a hangover darling?”

She just gave him ‘the look’;

“How are you so fucking chirpy this early in the morning? You had the same amount to drink as me. Why aren’t you hung over?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they waited for the kettle to boil;

“Because I’ve been up since 6.30am and am now on my third cup of coffee! Hey, now you’re up I can use power tools!” He practically skipped off, literally bouncing off the walls where he was so wired from the caffeine he’d had already.

As she leant against the kitchen countertop sipping the strongest coffee she’d ever made, the high pitched whine of a power drill pierced through the flat. Becky winced as the sound seemingly shot through her head, and wondering just what Jonathan was getting up to this early in the morning she peered around the doorpost out into the hallway where she could see him standing on one of the dining chairs as he drilled holes in the front door’s frame;

“Hey Bec, can you come over here, I need to check you can reach”

“Reach what?”

“I’m moving the security chain up out of Isobel’s reach”

Becky placed her coffee on the hall table and wandered over to the front door, reaching up to where Jonathan had drilled holes already;

“Yep, I can reach. You may continue.”

She wandered off down the hallway and seeing that the twins were now doing laps of the coffee table she decided it was probably best that she supervised them whilst Jonathan did his handyman thing. A couple of minutes later she heard a ‘ta-da’ from the hallway, and craning her head to look over the back of the sofa to the front door, she smiled when she saw him proudly holding both arms up at the refitted chain. She gave him the thumbs up and turned her attention back to the twins who had thankfully settled together in one of the arm chairs, now avidly watching a much calmer cartoon than they had been previously.

She heard Jonathan putting the drill and tools back into the cupboards, and by the time he’d wandered into the lounge the twins had nodded off, no doubt exhausted after an hour of giggling and running around the flat. She felt Jonathan’s hot breath on the side of her neck;

“Fancy joining me in the shower?”

She looked up at him; half of her wanted to just go back to bed, but thankfully the other half was suddenly buzzing at the thought of seeing him all wet and slippery again; especially after the way she’d seen him on Friday morning. They sneaked off quietly to the bathroom and had quickly stripped, setting the shower to a gentle pressure and were soon standing in the bath, the hot jets of water trickling down their bodies. There was very little washing going on, but an awful lot of stroking and squeezing, both unable to keep their hands off of each other’s bodies.

As Jonathan was soaping up Becky’s tits, she reached down and did the same with his cock, running the bubbles along his shaft as she wrapped her fingers around his velvety hardness. They briefly stepped apart to wash the soapy bubbles off, and Becky took her chance and got to her knees;

“Becky... what are you... Ohhhhh” Jonathan soon figured out what she was up to as her lips closed around the tip of his cock, gently swirling her tongue over the smooth crown, before relaxing her jaw and suddenly taking him deep into her mouth, her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft as she did so.

Looking up and holding eye contact, she watched as he steadied himself with a hand on the bathroom tiles, almost digging his fingernails into the wall had it been possible.

Working at a quick pace as she knew they could be interrupted any minute, she furiously worked his shaft with her lips and tongue, cupping his balls with one hand as she stroked his thigh with the other. She could feel that he was close already, frustrated ‘mmm’ and ‘grrrr’ noises emanating from his lips as he tried his best to remain quiet. Finally as he brought his fist up to his mouth and literally bit down onto his knuckles as he came with a groan, filling Becky’s mouth with his salty come, and even though they’d only had sex the previous night she couldn’t contain all of it in her mouth; some escaping out over her lips, dripping down her chin and onto her chest.

When he was finally finished he pulled his hips back, watching as Becky discretely spat the contents of her mouth out into the bath. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth;

“Sorry, I just couldn’t stomach that much this early in the morning”

Jonathan laughed as he helped her to her feet;

“I wouldn’t worry about it my love, it’s the sucking that counts, not the swallowing!”

He watched as she held her mouth open under the shower stream, rinsing it out before looking down at her tits and washing the last remaining splodges of come from them.

It was just at that point they heard the sound of little feet running along the hallway; Jonathan left Becky in the shower, wrapping himself in a towel before going to investigate as he closed the door behind him to allow Becky to finish in the shower.

An hour later they were all clean, dressed and loaded into Jonathans Land Rover, making their way to Becky’s parent’s farm in the Surrey Hills. As she directed Jonathan along the twisting country lanes she pointed out things for the kids to see. Turning up increasingly smaller and smaller lanes, they finally came upon the sign for the farm – Tanglebriar Farm – Becky jumping out to open the gate so that Jonathan could carefully steer the car through the narrow entrance. They trundled up the bumpy driveway and the large farmhouse came into view, a stunning building dating from the 1700’s, its dark wooden beams contrasting with the whitewashed plaster between them;

“Oh Jonathan, when you’re in the house be careful of the low beams – they’re all different heights throughout the house”

“Noted” he cocked his finger as a salute and smiled at her

“You can park just over there by the barn”

She pointed to the side of the yard where there was already a growing line of Land Rovers parked – proving they really were a popular choice in her family. Becky climbed out and helped William down from the back seat, Jonathan doing the same with Isobel who had been sat behind him, grabbing the basket of brownies that had been loaded in between the two kids to stop them from bouncing around in the rear of the vehicle on their journey.

A small black and white spaniel came running up to Becky, jumping up and wagging its tail excitedly when it saw her;

“Max! Get down! Sit!”

The dog obediently sat on its haunches, its tail still wagging as the twins cautiously walked up to Becky’s side;

“Is he friendly?” “Can we stroke him?”

Becky crouched down and looked at Max;

“Max; be good... paw?” She held her hand out and the dog put its paw into her hand which she gently shook before releasing; “Ok, William, Isobel, one at a time, stand quietly in front of Max and say ‘Paw’ as you hold your hand out”

William went first, the dog happily complying, Isobel doing the same and having the same result. Both kids were thoroughly enthralled by the new friend, and as the four of them walked to the farmhouse Max trotted along between the two kids who were more than proud of their new friend.

Pushing in the front door they were greeted by Becky’s brother Stewart and Tina, making introductions for Stewart and Jonathan, William and Isobel before they made their way to the kitchen and added their brownies to the ever growing spread of food that was on the huge table in the centre of the room. Becky’s mum Jolene came wandering in, closely followed by her Dad who warmly greeted Jonathan before instantly moving into ‘Grandpa’ mode with the twins as he pulled silly faces and generally made them giggle and laugh.

Soon the house was starting to fill up with other guests; more of Becky’s family – Aunts, Uncles and cousins, plus farm staff and their families – so the festivities were moved to the back garden, the twins now having found some new friends with the other guests kids, a somewhat unruly game of football now happening on the lawn with Becky’s Dad in goal one end and one of the farm hands in the other.

Stewart roped Jonathan in to help with the BBQ and it meant for the first time in a long time, Becky could sit back and relax and have a good chat with Tina;

“So, how are things going?” Tina asked as she sipped her glass of Pimms.

“Amazing!” The grin that had spread across Becky’s face resembled that of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland; “Just amazing!”

“I’m pleased for you Bec. After that last shithead you went out with I’m glad you’ve met someone who treats you right”

They both turned and watched as Jonathan and Stewart were laughing and joking as they took care of the burgers and sausages on the grill, Jonathan dancing to the music that was coming from the speakers someone had put up to the open windows of the farmhouse from the music system in the lounge.

The two women sat back and sipped their drinks as they watched their partners wiggled their butts in time to the music;

“They should form some sort of double-act” Tina mused

“Hmmmn-mmm... what? Sorry, I wasn’t listening”

Tina couldn’t help but to laugh; “I’m not surprised, that butt in those jeans, I’d be transfixed too!”

Becky sipped her drink again; “Mmmm butt...”

They both fell into a fit of giggles, the fact they were both drinking before lunch had been served a sign that they were having a good time.

Lunch was soon ready and it was a very relaxed affair, everyone taking a plate and helping themselves to salads and rolls, Jonathan and Stewart serving from the BBQ grill.

As lunch ended most of the adults remained on the lawns, enjoying the sunshine and the gentle chatter amongst family and friends. Jonathan and Stewart had joined them as they’d eaten and the four of them were soon laughing and joking away; Becky and Tina telling the two guys about nightmare parents they’d encountered over the years.

Mid story Becky was interrupted by her mum;

“Becky sweetie; did your two bring their costumes?”

“Costumes?”

“Yes, swimming costumes, we were going to put the sprinklers on and let all the kids have a splash around and water fight in the garden as it’s so humid like we used to when you and Stewart were kids”

“Oh no, I completely forgot about how we used to do that, no we didn’t bring anything”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have a quick look in the attic, I’m sure I kept a few old bits and pieces from when you were kids”

Becky turned to Jonathan;

“Are you ok if they join in?”

“I’m sure they’d love it, they seem to be having a good time at the moment” he indicated over his shoulder as a group of kids ran past screaming and laughing.

“I’ll give you a hand mum”

Ten minutes later Becky reappeared in the garden holding two sets of swimwear from the mid 1980’s, a small costume with Mini Mouse on that had been hers, and a set of loud Bermuda shorts with ‘Awesome Dude’ written across them in graffiti style writing. Becky’s dad called all the kids over and told them to get changed, their parents helping them as he put the sprinkler on and set up a grass slide from a long piece of plastic sheeting.

After an hour of screams of joy some of the kids were starting to get grumpy, so the adults called time on the water games, the kids getting showered off and redressed. They were all soon sat in the lounge of the farmhouse with an old video of Aladdin now in the VCR player. Gradually they started to drop off, and by the time Aladdin had met the princess they were all fast asleep.

Becky and Jonathan were standing in the doorway watching the kids when her Dad came over to them;

“Why don’t you show Jonathan the farm Becky? We can watch the kids for you.”

“Sean, are you sure?” Jonathan didn’t want to impose

“Of course, I doubt you two get much time alone anymore?”

“You could say that; so, how about it Bec? You going to show me your old haunts?”

“If you like?! Although there’s not many old haunts, more like a lot of fields, but the views over the valley are amazing and it would be good to stretch my legs after being sat on that lawn for so long”

Jonathan held his hand out for her; “Come on then country girl!”

She took his hand and soon the pair of them were walking up the dusty farm track, fields of barley on both sides, poppies growing on the edges as the wind rippled across the crops.

They walked hand in hand for a good mile until they got to the top of a hill, pausing at the top to look over to the village of Westcott at the bottom of the valley, a small Saxon church in the middle of the valley, the sunlight catching it as clouds moved quickly across the sky.

“I can’t believe you grew up around here; you seem so settled in the town, I would never have put you down as a farm girl” Jonathan wrapped his arm around her back as they stood side by side; just watching the valley in front of them.

“To be honest I hated it out here, all my friends lived in Dorking where the comprehensive school was. I could never stay for after school clubs because there was no late bus, and the school bus I did catch dropped me at the main road; I used to have to walk all the way up the lane come summer or winter as Mum and Dad were always too busy with the farm to pick me up. Stewart is five years older so we never went to the same school. To be honest it was a very lonely time.”

“Sorry...I didn’t realise”

She smiled up at him; “There’s no need to apologise; it’s just that what we see as a nice place to live as parents, isn’t always the best for the children. My parents loved it – and still do – up here in the hills, but it was remote, the power and phone would go off every time there was a storm; even the faintest whiff of snow and it got impossible to get down to the main road for a couple of days”

“So no chance you’d ever want to move back out to the countryside?”

“Honestly? No. Why?”

“No reason, really; I was just wondering that’s all” he smiled down at her and gently kissed her cheek, making her grin at him; “Shall we walk over to the next hill?”

“Yeah sure, come on then, I’ll show you the old hay barn it’s older than the farmhouse”

They set off down the track, the dust swirling around their feet and blowing on the wind. As they got further down the hill a gust of wind caught Becky’s skirt, blowing it up around her waist;

“Ooooh no!”

She did her best to hold the material down, Jonathan laughing as she tried to win the game but failing miserably;

“The wind has really picked up” he looked behind them; “Oh, it looks like we might need to head back soon looking at those dark clouds”

Becky turned around and frowned;

“There’s no way we’ll make it back to the farmhouse before that gets to us”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely; remember I grew up here. The way that storm is coming up the valley we’ll be soaked before we’re even halfway home” she frowned, looking around for some sort of inspiration; “I know! The old hay barn! It’s just over the brow of the next hill!”

They picked up their pace, no longer holding hands and instead walking quickly as they continued along the dusty track. The temperature had dropped and the sun had disappeared behind the dark clouds, strong gusts of wind now blowing strongly against them. Just as they crested the brow of the hill they felt the first few drop of rain hit their skin. Briefly glancing at each other they broke into a jog, trying to cover the 500 yards between them and the barn as quickly as possible. The closer they got the heavier the rain got, and when they were about 100 feet away a lightning bolt shot across the sky followed by a deafening crack of thunder almost immediately after.

“Jonathan, RUN! The storm is right overhead”

Becky set off at a sprint, leaving Jonathan behind briefly as he’d never seen her move that fast before his long legs helped him to catch up to her. They reached the barn and ran through the open door where the tractor was parked, into the dry and safety of the old building.

They stood for a moment, panting and out of breath. Becky was doubled over with her hands on her knees trying to regain some composure as Jonathan quickly recovered;

“You ok Bec?”

“Yeah.... fine... just... need... a... minute...”

She stood up and let out a long breath before pulling her hair from her face; now that it was wet it was clinging to her neck and shoulders. What she hadn’t realised is that her white t-shirt had gone see through and was clinging to her chest, her white bra having done the same. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his body, putting a finger under her chin;

“You look so fucking sexy like that Becky”

“What? Like this with my hair all messy”

“I’m not looking at your hair” and his eyes travelled down to her chest

“Oh!”

Before she could say anything else he lowered his lips and caught hers with his own, kissing her deeply as he pulled her body hard against his own. As her hands travelled up around his shoulders his own slipped between their bodies, holding her tits in his hands as he rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Soon they were out of breath and this time not from the running;

“Becky, this has always been a fantasy of mine...”

“Huh?”

“Getting caught in a rainstorm”

“Oh, well let’s see if we can make that fantasy become a reality then shall we?” a dirty look crossed over her face as she took his hand, pulling him into the barn and past the bales to where there was a tarpaulin draped over the hay. She pulled her wet t-shirt over her head and hung it on a hook that was in a nearby beam before laying back on the tarp, propping herself up on her shoulders as she raised one knee;

“Come on then big boy; come show this farm girl some loving”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. His hands flew to his shirt and started to undo the buttons, but having taken to long Jonathan simply pulled the garment over his head, giving up after the third button. He practically pounced on Becky, his lips immediately going to her neck as his hands flew to her tits, pulling the cups of her bra down as their contents sprang free. As he caught one of her nipples in his mouth he pressed his knees between her legs, the large bulge in his jeans pressing against her core through their clothing.

They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other’s bodies, stroking and touching every inch of their heated skin as they caught each other’s lips for a passionate kiss. Jonathans hands snaked around the back of Becky, undoing the clasp to her bra with a skill learnt from a past yet to be explained, and as he dragged it down her arms he flung it to one side as he caught her boobs in his hands, squeezing and kneading them with his fingers.

Her fingertips trailed down his chest and across is abs before settling on his belt buckle, fumbling with it before finally get access to his fly, releasing button and lowering the zip of his jeans until she could reach her hand in and grasp his hard cock;

“No underwear?”

“We were in a hurry this morning!” he grinned at her before his lips descended on her breasts, rubbing his face between them as he nipped his teeth at the soft flesh.

As she ran her fist up his length his hands were burrowing under her skirt, pulling it up around her waist before he ran his fingertips over the now soaked lace beneath;

“A thong? You don’t normally wear those!”

“I didn’t pack correctly in the rush on Thursday night.” She panted; “Less talk, more sex”

“Yes Miss”

His fingers ran between her thighs, stroking her pussy through the lace of her underwear before pulling it to one side, one finger delving between her folds;

“Jesus Christ you’re soaked”

He didn’t get a response, instead she released her grip on his cock and her hands flew to her hips, pulling the soaked scrap of material down her legs and flinging it to one side without a care. She raised her knees and let her legs fall open, her hand travelling between her legs to her pussy as she played with her clit, drawing her juices from her pussy up her folds as she played with herself. Her other hand started to play with one of her nipples as she looked up at Jonathan who was staring at her in awe, his jaw agape;

“Jonathan... I need you... fuck me now!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly shoved his jeans further down his thighs and took his cock in hand, pumping it to full mast before he positioned himself between Becky’s thighs, sinking into her with a sigh as her wet warmth enveloped him.

“Oh god Becky, you feel so fucking amazing. I swear you get tighter each time we fuck”

He started to thrust his hips, stretching her pussy with his large cock, his girth more than she’d ever had before. He rocked his hips as he fucked her hard, making her tits bounce with each thrust. Holding her legs apart, his strong hands gripped the backs of her thighs as he held them wide for his continuing thrusts, snapping his hips back and forth at a punishing pace. Soon he had her squealing with pleasure as his veined cock continued to stretch her tight pussy;

“Play with your tits for me Becky” he growled

She grinned up at him as she complied, holding the heavy globes in her hands before squeezing them together and pulling on the nipples.

“Oh yes, that’s it’s, you love this don’t you, a nice bit of rough and tumble in the barn, my dirty little country girl” he grinned at her as he said it, knowing that she was getting close.

He slightly changed the angle of entry and that was enough to send her over the edge, her orgasm coursing through her as she arched her back, her pussy clamping down on his cock as he continued to fuck her hard. Just as she was at her peak Jonathan reached his own, coming deep within her with a guttural cry, his back arching as he emptied himself deep within her welcoming body.

They rode out their orgasms before collapsing in a heap of tangled arms and legs, breathless and sated they tenderly kissed, their bodies still entwined together, their arms around each other’s bodies in a comforting embrace.

Finally they parted, both lying back on the old tarp as they tried to catch their breath;

“That was amazing” Becky panted out, still trying to get her racing heart to calm

Jonathan propped himself up on one elbow as he looked down at her;

“No Becky, you are amazing. I’m lucky to have you” and with that he kissed her tenderly; “I wish we could stay here for more, but we should be getting back”

“You’re right; if we’re any longer they’ll start sending out a search party for us”

They started to redress themselves, pulling their wet clothing back onto their heated bodies.

“Jonathan, did you see where my thong went?”

Becky was looking around the floor of the barn trying to find the tiny piece of material, but with the fading light it was a lost cause. After five minutes of searching they gave up and she resigned herself to the fact that she’d have to make sure she didn’t go up any stairs or bend over in front of anyone.

Jonathan waited at the doorway watching as the last few raindrops fell as she had one final look;

“Hey Becky, there’s some headlights coming down the track”

Becky walked over to the large doorway and squinted at the approaching vehicle;

“It’s Stewart”

They watched as the old Land Rover pulled up at the barn, her brother driving with Tina in the passenger seat;

“We thought you two would have found shelter here. Fancy a lift?” his elbow resting on the open window as he grinned at them. Without a word they climbed into the back seat as Tina turned around with a smile of her face;

“So, found somewhere to ride out the storm then?” winking at the two of them as their faces blushed crimson; “Here Becky, you might need this” and passed her friend a hairbrush.

“Thanks” Becky couldn’t help but to smile back as she dragged the brush through her tangled locks.

Soon they arrived back at the farmhouse and as they climbed out of the vehicle the twins came running up to them, hugging Jonathan first then Becky;

“Did you have a nice walk Daddy?”

“Yes, we very much enjoyed it. What have you two been up to?”

“We watched the film about the princess and then we watched some barn owls!”

As they walked into the farmhouse Becky explained that as dusk arrived you could see barn owls flying over the field at the back of the house if you were quiet enough.

Finding themselves back in the kitchen they soon slipped back into the conversations, Tina handing Becky a large glass of Baileys as Jonathan helped Jolene with the kettle so he could get a strong coffee to keep him awake on the drive home.

As the clock in the hall chimed 7.30pm they started to leave, it taking a good 15 minutes longer to say goodbye to everyone with Stewart checking that Jonathan was still up for joining them on his stag party in a few weeks and the kids saying goodbye to Max the dog for the tenth time.

As they drove out of the gates and Jonathan negotiated his way back to the main road he looked into the rear view mirror and laughed;

“They’re asleep already” he said quietly.

Becky turned in her seat to look into the back; “Shame they’ve got school tomorrow really, they could do with a lie in I bet”

She turned back in her seat and settled in for the drive, listening as Jonathan chatted away, a fuzzy and warm feeling buzzing through her from the drinks’ she’d had at the party and certainly from the large liqueur she’d been given before they left.

“So what did you Dad do before the farm exactly?” Jonathan enquired

“He was a photographer and freelance journalist for quite a few years when I was really little. Mum wrote a agony aunt column for some of those weekly celebrity magazines and did articles for those magazines that come with the Sunday newspapers”

“So the farm...”

“They’ve always had it, but when they were both full time journalists they would employ a farm manager to run the day to day running of the farm”

“Oh I see”

Jonathan went quiet, concentrating on the dark and narrow country lanes as he made his way home. A short while later he spoke again;

“You know, I think I recognise your dad from somewhere”

When he didn’t get a response from Becky he glanced over to her, only to find she’d fallen asleep and was now leaning against the window, her mouth slightly open as she breathed heavily.

“Never mind sleeping beauty; I’ll ask you in the morning”

He quietly pulled into the parking space outside his building, leaning over and gently waking Becky;

“Becky... Becky... come on sleepy head, I need your help to get the twins into the flat”

“Huh? What? We’re home already? Did I fall asleep?”

“Just for a short while” he grinned at her; “you take Isobel, she’s smaller and lighter than William”

“Sure”

They each carried a sleepy child into the building, and in the hallway they ran into Tomaz who was just heading out for a nightshift;

“Oh Jonathan, I’m glad I caught you. I received a piece of your mail yesterday”, he reached into the doorway of his flat and grabbed the envelope.

“Thanks mate” Jonathan took it and held it between his teeth as he opened the front door with one hand. They quietly closed the door behind them and soon had the kids tucked up in bed.

As they climbed into their own bed Becky curled up and sleepily said goodnight;

“Not brushing your teeth tonight young lady?” Jonathan smiled as he head to the bathroom, not surprised when all he got was a grunt in response. As he brushed his teeth he idly looked in the bathroom cabinet, and as his gaze fell upon the small box on the top shelf he froze. Condoms. They hadn’t used a condom when they’d had sex in the barn. He’ll have to ask Becky if she’s on the pill, or when she last had her period. He rinsed his mouth and headed back to the bedroom.

He was just about to climb into bed when Becky mumbled;

“You left your letter on the bedcover; the corner spiked my cheek so I put it on the cabinet your side. It’s got your solicitors logo on it by the way...”

He reached for the envelope and tore it open, Becky briefly looking up as he did;

“What is it?”

“It's the custody hearing, it’s this Wednesday”

“That’s quick”

“Will you be able to get the day off at such short notice?”

“I should be able to; I’ll speak to Betsy tomorrow. Will you?”

“I was meant to be on a training course on Wednesday anyway so yeah it should be fine. Oh god Becky, we’ve got so much to prepare!”

She sat up and rubbed her eyes before patting his side of the bed;

“Get in, you’re exhausted and a good night’s sleep will help”

“You’re right”

He got in and they curled up in each other’s arms, Jonathan’s earlier thoughts in the bathroom now long forgotten.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy – Chapter 8

 

Monday mornings were always a rush now, however this Monday it was even more so as the whole family were still exhausted from their busy weekend. As the twins sat and ate their breakfast in relative silence, Jonathan rushed around making their packed lunches and Becky gathered her things for the day. She saw him to the door and gave him a quick kiss goodbye as he rushed out, and she was soon herding the twins into her little car and making her way to the school.

After dropping them off at the breakfast club so they could watch cartoons, she warned Tina that the twins may play up due still being over tired;

“Don’t worry Bec; I’ve got the worst hangover after yesterday so I’m going to let the class have an easy day today. Some running around on the playing fields, then a video on Dolphins and Seals, and I think we’ll just to Crafts and Paints this afternoon”

“Sounds good, I’ve given them some sugary snacks in their lunch bags if they need a boost at all”

“No worries, you ok after the weekend?”

“Yeah we’re good. Jonathan had his custody hearing brought forward to this Wednesday so I’ve got to go and speak to Betsy to see if I can get the day off”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine”

They said their goodbyes and Becky dumped her stuff in her classroom before making her way to the administration offices. Thankfully the headmistress was already in and happily watering her office plants when Becky arrived, and after a brief chat she granted Becky’s leave.

Once back in her classroom she texted Jonathan the good news just as the first of her students arrived. The day soon passed in the blink of an eye, 3.30pm rolling round quicker than Becky had expected, and after quickly tidying her classroom she wandered over to the after school club, the twins more than happy to leave early.

“Hey, how would you two like to have dinner at my house tonight?”

“Really Becky?” Isobel was quite excited at the prospect of going somewhere new.

“Yep. You can play in the garden”

“Can we have tea in the garden too?” William asked

“You know what William, that sounds like a really good idea!”

Once back at Becky’s place she soon realised that spending so much time away from her cottage meant that the fridge no longer looked that pretty inside, most of the contents now well past their best. Deciding that a quick walk to the local shop would do what was required, she took the twins hands and they walked along the pavement. On the return walk home they went via the duck pond, pulling a couple of slices of bread from the loaf she’d just bought so the kids could feed the birds. Once back she soon knocked up some pasta with a tomato sauce and some grated cheese on top as the kids laid the patio table with cutlery. They sat patiently as Becky talked to them through the open patio doors that led off of the kitchen before joining them at the table, thankful that she could just hose the patio down after she’d returned them to Jonathan’s flat judging by the amount they were dropping on the floor.

Once they were done she cleaned them up best she could before serving a bowl of pasta for Jonathan to take back to his flat for him. She made her way through the late rush hour traffic and was pulling up just as he was arriving home, pulling his Land Rover into his parking space as she parked her little Fiat behind it. He held her door open for her as she got out, passing him the foil wrapped bowl as she did;

“Dinner”

“Oh thanks... are you not staying?”

He watched as she pulled the lever to fold the front seat forward, helping the twins out;

“No, I’ve got loads of stuff I need to do back at the cottage, plus a load of laundry and then pack for Wednesday... ok if I stay tomorrow night?”

“Of course”

“Did you want me to stay and help with bath time?”

They glanced down at the twins that were unusually quiet as they clung to Jonathan’s legs, their faces showing sleepy little expressions;

“No, its fine, I think it’ll be a quick one tonight”

Becky grabbed the kids school bags and helped walk them into the flat, watching as they obediently went to their room to undress for their bath as she stood with Jonathan by his front door;

“Were they alright today?”

“Yeah, I warned Tina they may play up because they were tired but she assured me they were fine.” She grabbed her keys and wrapped her free hand around his shoulders, pulling him down for a quick kiss;

“Take the foil off and zap that in the microwave for 3 and ½ minutes”

“Remind me again; what did I do to deserve you?”

“I’m sure it was something very heroic and manly”

They kissed again before she reached for the door, quickly making her way to her car. As she started the engine she glanced up at the window and smiled, the three of them were up against the glass and waving at her. Returning the wave she reversed out of the space and gave the horn a beep, waving out of the window as she drove off.

The next 24 hours went by in the blink of an eye; an evening of chores, placing an online grocery order for delivery to Jonathan’s flat the next evening and then packing her bag. What followed the next day was an exhausting six and a half hours of disruptive students that didn’t want to behave. When the bell rang at 3.30pm she was glad to see the back of them, quickly tidying her classroom before getting the twins from the after school club early again.

They arrived at Jonathans flat in good time having gotten through the town centre before rush hour, unloading the car just as the delivery van from Waitrose turned up. The twins chatted away to the driver as he unloaded the bags in their kitchen, holding the door for him when he made the 2nd trip up the stairs. As he was leaving the twins waved him off from the window, suddenly shouting;

“Daddy! Daddy’s home!”

Becky ran over to the window just in time to see Jonathan climbing out, looking up at the window and giving them a wave. Moments later she heard his key in the door and they were soon all scooped up in his long arms for a group hug;

“You’re early”

“A training day today, the course finished early so here I am”

He followed Becky to the kitchen where she went to put the groceries away as he continued;

“And it’s a good thing, I’ve got to go through so much paperwork ready for tomorrow, just so we’re completely prepared... I don’t want to mess anything up”

She put down the tins she was holding and walked over to him, resting her hands on his arms as she looked up at him;

“You’ll be fine. If the judge has any sense he’ll look at the evidence you’re presenting and it’ll be an open and shut case”

She looked up at him, his big blue eyes staring back at her, a look of worry on his face;

“Jonathan, whatever happens I’ll be there”

“Thank you”

“Now go get changed so you can help me put the stuff away, then I can start dinner and let you get on with your prep work”

“You sure you want me out of my uniform?” he said with a grin. She just smiled at him as he left the room, watching as he pulled his tie off and left it hanging on the door handle.

The rest of the evening went as planned; Becky had the kids help her make dinner as Jonathan sat in the lounge reading through his notes from his solicitor. After they’d finished eating his neighbour Tomaz popped round to check what time they needed him at court as he was also a witness and soon things were arranged. Once the kids had been bathed and read their bedtime story, Jonathan returned to the sofa to continue his reading, Becky sitting quietly next to him as she checked her emails on her ipad. Finally as 10pm rolled around she stretched and yawned;

“I’m going to call it a night. You coming?”

Jonathan looked up, his eyes bleary; “I’ll be a bit longer if you don’t mind...?”

“Ok, but don’t stay up too late, you need a fresh head for tomorrow”

“Sure”

She smiled at him, realising that he was back in his own little world again, absorbed in the solicitor’s papers. She changed and brushed her teeth, checking in on the twins on her way back to Jonathan’s bedroom, climbing into his big bed and quickly falling asleep.

She didn’t hear Jonathan come in, but when she woke the next morning she felt his warmth next to her as he gently snored away. Gently climbing out of the bed she shut her alarm off before it had chance to go off itself and made her way to the bathroom for a shower, then was soon dressed and getting the kettle on to boil. She woke the twins up and helped them dress for school, all the while she could hear Jonathan’s snores coming from his bedroom. As the kids settled down to their cocoa pops she took him a coffee and gently shook his arm until he peered out from under the duvet;

“Come on sleepy head, its 7.30; time to get up”

He sat up in bed, a worried look on his face;

“Shit! The twins!”

“Shhh don’t panic, they’re up and dressed and having their breakfast right now”

“Oh” he lay back against his pillows, a weary look already on his face

“How long did you stay up?”

“I think it was about 1.30 by the time I called it a night” he reached for the coffee and took a sip; “Thanks for sorting the monsters out”

“It’s fine. Tomaz is coming around at 8.30 to pick you up, right?”

“Yeah, you’ll meet us there after you’ve dropped the kids off?”

“Sure, we’ll be leaving in a few minutes once they’ve brushed their teeth, I’ll be there by 9 no matter what”

Becky leant over and gave him a kiss, their lips caressing each others as his hand strayed to her side, pulling her close to him;

“You should have woken me earlier” he said with a glint in his eye

She laughed and pulled away, grabbing the jacket to her suit as she left the room and headed back to the kitchen where the kids had now finished their breakfast;

“Ok you two, time to brush your teeth!”

They ran off to the bathroom as she gathered their lunches and schoolbags, checking in on them as they stood at the sink;

“You two be good today” Jonathan’s voice behind her make Becky jump

“Oh you’re up”

“Just wanted to say goodbye”

He bent down and gave William and Isabel a hug, kissing them both before letting them run to the hallway to collect their things.

“I’ll see you later” Becky stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, dodging his hand as he went to grab her and pull her in for more; “No! We’ll be late!” she giggled as she ran off laughing.

He waved them off from the lounge window and was soon showering and getting dressed himself, knowing Tomaz would be knocking on the door soon.

Once Becky had dropped the twins off at school she made her way back across town to get to the court buildings. Using her knowledge of the short cuts and residential streets she was soon able to dodge the peak rush hour traffic, pulling up and parking her little car in the last remaining space. As she walked up to the building she saw Jonathan and let out a little gasp; he was dressed in a light grey suit with a blue shirt, his hair now blonde from the summer sun and slicked back neatly. She still couldn’t believe that she was dating someone quite as handsome as he was, with today being no exception, his suit contrasting with his blonde hair to give him almost a Hollywood actor handsomeness. He nervously paced but when he saw her his face lit up;

“Becky, you made it”

He gave her a quick kiss and took her hand, and it was only then that she could feel he was shaking. Holding his hand in both of hers she assured him it would be fine as they filed into the building. Once through security he checked in with the team from his solicitors and introduced Becky and Tomaz to them. They went through the procedure, how things would work and what you could and couldn’t do, especially helpful for Becky as she’d never been in court before.

They were ushered into the court room and the proceedings began, the solicitors raising the arguments for both sides and soon Becky was called to give evidence after Tomaz had returned to his seat; the incident at the school in the previous weeks the main cause for concern. Somehow she managed to hold things together, her gut a bundle of nerves as she felt Victoria’s glare on her the whole time. When she was finished she took her seat in the benches next to Tomaz; Jonathan being sat at the front with his legal team.

After two hours the judge called for a recess and everyone filed out of the room, most heading out for a cigarette or to grab a drink. Becky excused herself and made her wait to the ladies bathroom, nerves always getting the better of her bladder.

As she was washing her hands she heard another flush behind her, and as she looked in the mirror she was surprised to see Victoria coming out. Averting her eyes she continued to wash her hands before shutting the tap off and reached for a paper towel.

“So you’re Jonathan’s latest slut”

Becky spun around, surprised at the sudden insult.

“I’m sorry?”

“Becky... it’s a bit of a childish name for a grown woman. Surely it’s about time Rebecca became more appropriate?”

Becky was a little taken aback. Firstly by the fact that Victoria was in the same bathroom as her; she’d always thought that they kept each ‘side’ separate in the court house during breaks, but also for the sudden venom and personal attack Victoria had suddenly started.

“That’s none of your business Victoria” she said calmly

The other woman threw her head back and cackled, reminding Becky of the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz.

“You know he’ll soon get bored of you, you know? He’s probably already got the next one lined up”

She hadn’t discussed past partners that much with Jonathan, and in her silence Victoria continued her little tirade;

“You know he was fucking around whilst I was pregnant with the twins? He was screwing half of Surrey before they came along”

“What?”

“Ask him, he won’t deny it. The kind caring family man you think you’ve snagged is far from it”

“Why are you telling me this?”

The other woman opened her bag and reapplied her hideous lipstick, smacking her lips together before turning back to Becky;

“Because he’s a shit. He lied to me and got me knocked up with two little brats, and now he’s trying to take me to the cleaners when all he had to do is just fucking take them in the first place”

“You don’t want them?”

“Why the fuck would I? I’m only fighting Jonathan through the courts as he deserves to suffer”

Becky watched as she put her lipstick back into her bag and pulled out a miniature bottle of Vodka; cracking the seal and putting it to her lips, downing the entire thing in one before throwing the empty bottle away and pushing past her to get out of the door. Becky stood at the sinks, her hands shaking as she took in what Victoria had just told her. Was it true? Could that be what Jonathan was really like? As some ugly thoughts ran through her mind she swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. The bell sounded to warn that it was 2 minutes until they would be called back in so she ditched the paper towels and pulled the door open, stepping out and walking quickly along the corridor.

As she turned the corner she ran into Jonathan, literally; bumping off his chest;

“Oh!”

He caught her arms to steady her and smiled warmly at her;

“You ok? You were gone a long time”

“Umm yeah, I’m fine”

She smiled up at him, still trying to process what she’d just been told, just as she went to speak Jonathan did as well;

“Sorry!”

“You go first”

“No, it’s ok”

“Becky, I just want to say thank you for being here to support me through this. I don’t think I could have done this without out”

She looked up at him, the look in his eyes sincere;

“Jonathan...”

“Becky, this isn’t probably the best moment... but I want to tell you...”

“Tell me...”

He paused, taking a deep breath, little did he realise she was holding hers;

“I love you”

Becky stared up in amazement at him. Her mind went blank as she looked up into those blue eyes. It was only when she felt a single tear slide down her cheek and his hand brush it away for her did she break into a wide smile and let out the breath. Jonathan looked down at her;

“Are you ok? It’s not too soon?”

“No! Oh god no! Jonathan... I don’t know what to say!”

“Well...” He kind of looked shyly at the floor

“Of course I love you!”

The surprise of Jonathan declaring his love had pushed the incident with Victoria from her mind. She held his head in her hands and pulled him down, her lips meeting his in a single kiss as she felt his lips curl into a smile. They were interrupted by the court clerks ushering them back in, the second half of the session about to start.

After a tense two hours of Jonathan, and then Victoria & Brian giving evidence, their legal teams tendering their arguments, them judge retired to his chambers to deliberate, everyone remained in the court room in silence.

As Jonathan nervously looked over his shoulder to where Becky and Tomaz were sitting. They both gave him the thumbs up as he fidgeted, the judge seeming to take hours when in reality he was only gone ten minutes before he returned.

They sat with baited breath, all eyes on the mature gentleman as he took his seat and adjusted his papers. He cleared his throat and addressed the room. Beginning his summary of the evidence before he paused to announce his verdict;

“In the case of Pine versus Pine-Maynard, I award sole custody of both children Isobel and William in the care of their paternal representative, Mr Jonathan Pine”

The courtroom erupted into cheers from Jonathan’s side, quiet groans from Victoria’s. The judge cleared his throat;

“If I could call order and continue?” He raised an eyebrow at the room as everyone settled;

“Any visits from the maternal representative Mrs Victoria Pine-Maynard will need to be under the supervision of a court appointed official or social worker”

Becky watched as Jonathan hugged his solicitor before vaulting the partition and wrapping his arms around both Becky and Tomaz, the tears running down his face as he just kept uttering ‘thank you’ over and over. By the time he released them Victoria’s side had left the room, skulking away with the tails between their legs after the judge’s verdict.

Half an hour later they’d said goodbye to Tomaz who’d had to return to work, Jonathan and Becky climbing into her little car and heading into the early afternoon traffic;

“Its almost 2.30pm, shall we swing by the school and update the headmistress on the verdict?” Jonathan asked as Becky slowly made her way past the double parked trucks doing deliveries in the high street.

“Absolutely, Betsy and Tina had asked me to update them the minute we got the verdict, but in the chaos I forgot to text them”

They arrived at the school soon after with Becky parking in her usual spot, first stop was Betsy’s office. The secretary gave Becky a nod to tell her it was ok to go through, and she tentatively knocked on the door as she entered;

“Becky! So lovely to see you, how did it go today?” They stepped into the room, big smiles on their faces; “You know what, I don’t even need an answer, I can tell by the size of the grins you two have plastered across your faces”

Betsy got up and walked over to her filing cabinet, pulling the top drawer open; “Which one of you is driving?”

Becky raised her hand, and was slightly shocked when Betsy pulled out two glasses and bottle of whiskey. Setting them down on her desk she poured two large measures and passed on to Jonathan, before reaching into her desk, tossing a chocolate bar at Becky;

“There you go Bec... and a toast ‘to cold hard bitches getting their comeuppance”

Jonathan raised the glass as Becky started to devour the chocolate, now ravenous having not had any lunch. They sat and chatted for almost an hour; updating Betsy on the day in court before she called her secretary in with the twins files, updating the legal documents now that Victoria had no say on the kids education.

Just before the bell rang they made their way along to Tina’s classroom, Jonathan waiting outside. As the bell rang the class ran past him, oblivious to the tall man that was towering over their eye line.  He stepped into the room and saw the twins sitting with Becky and Tina at the front of the class;

“Hello you two”

“DADDY!” They came running over to him and hugged him tight; “Why are you here? “Why are you dressed like that?”

He picked both of them up and carried them to where Tina and Becky where, placing them gently down before kneeling in front of them;

“We’ve got something to tell you”

“Yes Daddy?”

“You two are going to be living with me for good”

“Yay!” “We don’t have to go back to Mummy and Brian’s house?”

“Not if you don’t want to”

William stood in front of him; “We never want to go back, we want to stay with you and Becky and be a proper family”

Jonathan looked up at Becky and Tina, tears of joy filling his eyes, only just able to see that Becky was the same and Tina wasn’t far behind. It was only when they were interrupted by the Janitor who had arrived to clean the classroom did they go to make a move to leave, grabbing the twins schoolbags and walking with Tina to the parked car;

“Tina, did you want to join us? We’re going to take the kids out to dinner in town”

“Thank you, but I’ve got to get over to the farm to sort out some wedding stuff with the prospective out-laws. Oh sorry Bec... In-laws... I forget sometimes that Stewart’s parents are your parents too!”

“It’s ok! I think they’d be quite pleased to be described as that”

They said their goodbyes and the four of them climbed into Becky’s little car, arriving back at Jonathans flat through the school run traffic. Letting the kids run ahead, Jonathan held the door open for Becky as he shouted for the kids to get changed out of their uniform;

“Where do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?”

 “How about that American style place in Redhill? It’ll keep the kids entertained and they do cocktails”

“Yeah, why not? I’m sure they’ll love it”

Half an hour later they were doing the short walk into the town centre from Jonathans place, arriving at the family restaurant in good time, and were soon ordering their food and drinks. By the time they had finished their meal the kids were running circles around them;

“How about we go back via the park? You two can wear some of that energy off before bedtime then...” Jonathan smiled at his two cheeky little monkeys as they took the helium balloons their waitress was giving them as they left, Becky taking them soon after before they let go of them and it caused arguments.

She walked hand in hand with Jonathan, the warm summer breeze making it pleasant in the early evening, finding a park bench next to the playground once they arrived where they could watch the kids run around. When the sun finally dipped behind the buildings they started for home, each giving one of the twins a piggy back ride now that they’d worn themselves out. They skipped bath time and let the twins get into their pyjama’s, btoh falling asleep halfway through their first story.

Shutting the door quietly behind them, Jonathan took Becky by the hand;

“Another drink?”

“We shouldn’t... we both have work tomorrow...”

“Just the one my darling”

“Oh, ok then, just a small glass of wine”

“Coming right up, take a seat and get comfy”

Becky slipped her heels off and laid her jacket over the arm of the sofa, settling into the soft cushions and taking the glass that Jonathan offered to her before he sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders;

“Thank you for everything today”

She leant over and kissed his cheek; “You don’t need to thank me, I was happy to do it”

“But still...”

“Shhh...” she lay a finger on his lips and smiled before resting her head on his shoulder, sitting like that for an age before she felt the lightest of touches as his fingers strayed under the hem of her top and gently stroked her stomach. She let out a little giggle and tried to wriggle away, only for Jonathan to wrap his arms around her and pull her onto his lap so she was straddling her thighs. His hands flew back to her sides and were soon pulling her top over her head, his hands going back to rest on her hips as he gazed up at her.

She leant down and tenderly kissed him, their lips caressing each others as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chest to his. Pulling back she looked into his eyes, the deep pools of bluey-grey big enough to dive into, but suddenly let out a little shriek as he swooped her onto her back on the sofa, laying his body over hers; shushing her as he did so.

They were soon making out on the sofa like a pair of teenagers, lips and fingers kissing and stroking where ever they could. It was only as Becky began to feel Jonathans hard cock press against her and his hips start to buck every now and again that she suggested they move things to the bedroom;

“Come on, it’s time for less clothing” she whispered in his ear.

Jonathan climbed off her awkwardly, the bulge in his grey suit now painfully obvious as they hurried to his bedroom, closing the door quietly before practically ripping each other’s clothes off. Soon they were just in their underwear when Becky stopped; a smile on her face as she pushed Jonathan back against the bed until he sat on the covers, watching as she slowly removed her bra and let her tits swing free.

He watched as she reached for the waistband of his boxers, lifting his hips so she could pull them down his legs, his hard cock springing free and slapping against his stomach. Without a word she reached into the little drawer in the bedside cabinet and pulled out the bottle of lube she knew he kept hidden there, squeezing a little over her breasts before she knelt down between his legs. Smiling at him she kept eye contact as she shuffled forwards, taking his cock in hand and placing it between her tits, leaning forward so she could then grasp her heavy breasts and encase his cock between them. She started to slowly bounce up and down, the slick movements from the lube making it easy to cover his lengthy shaft as she held her tits tight against it. Starting to increase her movements the quiet sound of skin slapping against skin turning her on. On each downward bounce the angry red tip of his cock could be seen poking out from between those fleshy globes, and as she saw his fingers grasp at the bedcover as he fell back against the mattress she knew he was close.

Three or four more bounces later and he let out a low groan, his back arching and Becky felt his cock pulse between her tits, his cum erupting over her chest and neck in sticky white ropes. When he was finally spent he looked up at her through hooded eyes, a goofy grin on his face as he watched her get to her feet and wrap a towel around her body.

Quietly stepping out of the room she went to the bathroom and washed herself off, grabbing a clean towel from the cabinet once done and making herself decent again. On the way back to Jonathan’s bedroom she checked in on the twins; both of whom were fast asleep and hadn’t been disturbed by the activities in the room next door. Closing the door behind her she returned to his bedroom, smiling kindly at the sight that greeted her; Jonathan naked on the bed, fast asleep and snoring away. As much as she would have liked to have had her affections reciprocated, she knew he’d had a long and very emotional day and needed his sleep. She climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the covers over their naked bodies, sleep soon claiming her.

When the alarm went off the next morning they both groaned as Jonathan struggled to hit the off button before grudgingly climbing out of bed to the bathroom. They followed their usual routine for when Becky stayed the night, and the four of them were soon all sitting in the kitchen, the kids chattering away over their cereal as both Becky and Jonathan nursed large coffee’s and some toast;

“Daddy, today we’re going to learn about cows and sheep” Isobel excited announced before William cut in;

“Yes, and we’re going to learn about how barns are made”

Becky was suddenly made jump by the sound of Jonathan dropping his butter knife on his plate. Glancing up at him he’d suddenly paled, he cleared his throat;

“Bec, can I have a word?” he stood and went to leave the room, and Becky got the sudden impression that this was not a question rather than a statement; “You two finish your cereal, I just need to speak to Becky about something grown up, okay?”

“Ok Daddy”

He left the room and Becky followed him into his bedroom as he shut the door;

“Jonathan what is it? You’re worrying me...”

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath; “I’ve been such a fucking idiot! The last few days I had completely forgotten...”

“Forgotten what? Jonathan...”

“The barn Becky! On your parent’s farm at the weekend...”

“What about it?”

“When we... did it... we didn’t use any protection!”

Becky suddenly paled; “Shit”

She felt like the rug had been pulled from under her, cursing herself for being so stupid. Her head swam a little and she reached out for the bed frame to steady herself from falling. Jonathan rushed over and held her;

“Bec are you ok?”

He helped her sit down as she held her head in her hands;

“Bec, I hate to ask this, but are you on the pill?”

She sighed and look up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks;

“No... No I’m not. Oh Jonathan, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, it was my bloody idea to go there, and I should have mentioned something, but I just completely got caught up in the moment... oh god...”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder;

“Shhh... it’ll be ok, we’ve just got to think about this like adults. When did you finish your period?”

She pondered for a moment, casting her mind back;

“Last Thursday I think”

“So it may have been too early for you to be... you know...”

“I don’t know... I’ve never really charted it before...”

“Oh god Jonathan, what are we going to do?! It’s too late to take the morning after pill; it’s been more than 72 hours! What if I’m pregnant?”

“If you are then there will be 3 kids in this family rather than two” He kissed her forehead and held her as she sobbed.

“I’m so sorry...”

“Shhh don’t be sorry, this is fifty percent my responsibility too, and I was completely sober that day, I should have known better”

“But last night... the cocktails and wine...”

“Bec, you can’t think like that, you had a couple of drinks and we may be panicking over nothing”

She took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her face of tears before looking up at him;

“Ok”

“When would we be able to take a test?”

“I think it’s just as my period is due”

“So about three weeks, maybe a little less?”

“I guess so”

He hugged her again, rubbing her arms;

“Then we’ll just be careful for the next three weeks. Avoid the booze and the foods you shouldn’t eat... just in case... and no heavy lifting or late nights. Whatever happens we’re in this together, yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Now go and give your face a wash, we’ll keep this from the twins for the time being, okay?”

“Of course”

He watched as she left the room before he flopped back on the bed and wondered what the next few weeks would hold for them as a couple, unsure as to what he actually wanted the test result to be in those three weeks time.

One thing was for sure; this last week’s events certainly meant that their lives would be changing forever.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Daddy Chapter 9

The next few weeks were incredibly tense for Becky and Jonathan, every move or decision they made seem to centre on whether or not she was pregnant and it was becoming exhausting. The twins had started to notice that they had been acting differently, Jonathan telling them not to jump on Becky when on the sofa, to help her with carrying their things in from the car after school.

After a particularly exhausting week Becky dragged herself up the steps to Jonathans flat, the kids running ahead and holding the door open for her as they had grown accustomed to doing.

Too exhausted to cook that night they waited until Jonathan got home and ordered pizza, eating in front of the TV for a change. Calling it a night soon after they’d put the kids to bed Becky and Jonathan slipped into fitful sleep, neither settling until the early hours. The next morning they were woken by the sound of little feet running up and down the corridor past their room;

“I’ll go see what they’re up to... plus I need coffee...” Becky swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly dragged her aching body do the door

“Becky... stop!”

She froze, her hand reaching for the door and turning back to Jonathan;

“What is it?”

He pulled the duvet down the sheet, the patch of dark red clearly visible against the white of the cotton. Glancing down Becky saw the blood had pooled between her thighs, a small patch showing through the pale cotton of her pyjama’s. Slumping to the floor she started to cry, her body shaking as she did her best to remain silent as to not let the twins hear. Jonathan was out of bed in an instant and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder;

“Shhhh Bec... at least we now know”

They remained like that, sitting in silence as they held each other for a good fifteen minutes until Becky calmed, finally getting to her feet as Jonathan helped her up, passing her his robe so she could go to the bathroom to clean up as he sorted the kids out. Once he’d settled them with some breakfast he returned to the bedroom to find Becky in a new set of pyjama’s and stripping the sheets from the bed. Closing the door behind him he went to her and hugged her;

“Are you ok?”

“I think so... you know... I had just gotten used to the idea of...well...” her eyes welled up again as her bottom lip shook.

“Shhh” he hugged her tight as he pressed a kiss to her forehead; “One day it’ll be right for us...”

They pulled apart and he rubbed her arms, giving her a kind smile as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss;

“Look, if you want I can take the kids out to the park so you can get some rest?”

Letting out a sigh she nodded;

“Yeah, I think that’d be good, thank you”

Hugging her again he kissed her one more time before he made his way to the shower, soon dressed and getting the kids sorted, explaining that Becky was just tired and going to have a lay in.

Once they were gone she loaded the sheets and her pyjamas into the washing machine, setting the cycle off before returning to bed, sleep claiming her quickly now that she knew to the one question that had been plaguing her mind for the last three weeks.

She was woken by the sounds of two sets of little feet running along the corridor followed by one big set, the door to Jonathan’s bedroom creaking open and the rather loud whisper of ‘Isobel’. Becky opened her eyes and peered out from under the duvet to find a little face at the side of the bed;

“Hello Isobel”

“Are you ok Becky?”

“Just a little sleepy. Did you want to get in?”

She nodded, her pigtails jiggling as she climbed into the bed with Becky and hugged her;

“Please come to the park with us next time Becky; Daddy can only push one of us at a time on the swings”

Sitting up in bed Becky gave Isobel a little hug and kissed her forehead;

“I will honey, don’t worry, I just needed a bit of a lie in this morning”

Becky looked up to see Jonathan and William standing at the doorway, nodding to them to come in. William ran in and jumped up onto the bed; cuddling up to Becky’s other side from Isobel;

“Did you have a nice sleep Becky?”

“It was very nice, thank you William. Did you enjoy the park?”

“Yeah, I went really high on the swings!”

Jonathan perched on the side of the bed and placed a carrier bag on the bed;

“We popped into Morrison’s for a few things for you”

Becky reached forward and took hold of the bag, wincing slightly as her stomach started to ache. Looking into the bag she smiled at the contents; two large bars of chocolate, a bottle of her favourite wine, some painkillers, and a trashy gossip magazine.

They spent the rest of the day in Jonathans flat, Becky taking it easy after having to take a couple of painkillers for her stomach cramps, Jonathan helping the twins to tidy their room and move the furniture around. Becky spent the night but made her way back to her little cottage on Sunday morning, needing a little peace and quiet to just process the whole 'not pregnant' thing.

That week it was business as usual, with the exception of Tuesday when she asked her mum to help her with the after school pickup, Becky having a doctor’s appointment to sort out going onto the contraceptive pill. The doctor made sure she understood that she needed to wait a week before it would be working properly, but she assured her doctor that with the exhaustion of the impending end of the summer term, she had little time or energy for anything at the moment.

It was almost two weeks later when she and Jonathan finally got some real time together, Becky's parents offering to babysit on the Saturday night so that the two of them could have a date night.

Having taken the twins to the park for a picnic during the day, by the time Becky's parents arrived at 6pm the kids were already sleepily sitting on the sofa watching cartoons as they let their dinner digest. Assuring Jonathan that they would be fine, Jolene and Sean were soon ushering Becky and Jonathan out the door.

Stopping in the hallway Jonathan unlocked his storage cupboard and started to rummage inside;

"What are you doing?"

"Just a minute Bec, I've got something for you"

As he pulled himself out of the cupboard he was holding two motorbike helmets, his black one, and a sparkly blue one;

"You've got to be kidding..." Becky didn't know whether to be excited or scared

"Nope, come on, we've been together for months now and you've yet to come on the bike with me" A grin spread across his face as he held the blue one out to her.

She reluctantly took it from him, getting his help to hold the straps so she could pull it over her head. He flicked the visor up so she could see where she was going as they made their way down the steps of his flat and he pulled his bike out from behind his parked Land Rover. Becky stood back and watched as he swung one of his long legs over the saddle, straddling it with ease before pulling his own helmet on, suddenly she could hear his voice clearly in her ear;

"Two way radios between the helmets"

"Oh... cool... so how do I....?"

"Just swing your leg over and hang on tight"

Although she couldn't see his mouth, she knew he was grinning as he said that. She steadied herself on his shoulder as she tried as best she could to climb on with some dignity, the leather seat spreading her thighs wide as she shuffled up close to Jonathans back.

"Wrap your arms around my waist tightly now Bec...here we go"

With a roar of the engine he pulled the bike off the driveway, Becky squealing as he did so, making him laugh as he drove up the road.

They were soon winding their way around the country roads, Jonathan taking the scenic route through the twisty Surrey back roads and lanes. After one particularly long bend that caused Becky to literally scream into the radio Jonathan had to slow the bike a little for fear of having her pierce his eardrums lest he do it again.

Finally turning off of the road they were on, he pulled into a small car park, a beauty spot that looked out over the valley, the motorway below them twisting along the landscape like a grey snake, the aircraft coming in over the horizon as they landed at Gatwick Airport.

He pulled the bike to a stop in the abandoned car park, not another soul around for miles, letting it idle for a moment before turning the engine off. As he steadied the bike Becky hopped off, balancing precariously as she did so before thankfully gaining her footing before making a fool of herself.

“How do I get this thing off?” She started pulling at the chin straps of her helmet

“Come here” Jonathan beckoned her over to him, his nimble fingers quickly releasing the strap so she could pull the helmet off, her hair a tangled mess where it had been blown around during their ride. Trying to run her fingers through it and loosen the tangles she watched as Jonathan pulled his own helmet off, raking his fingers through his short hair and looking instantly cool and calm.

“Wow, I’ve never seen this view before, it’s beautiful here” Becky stood looking out over the valley, taking in the view.

“Yeah, the view from here isn’t that bad either” Jonathan was staring at her bum where her dress had ridden up, her leggings now all that was covering her shapely bottom. Watching as she turned and walked up to him, the grin was still plastered across his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him;

“Thank you”

“What for?”

“For being my rock over the last few weeks. It hasn’t exactly been a bunch of roses for us”

“Bec; what kind of boyfriend would I be if I hadn’t been there for you...? For us...?”

He sat on the bike, half turned towards her as his long legs steadied the machine from toppling over as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer;

“Mmmm Bec, hearing you squeal and scream in my ear as we cruised round those lanes made me miss our loud nights together”

“We’ll just have to get the kids some earplugs”

“Ehehehe come on, hop on”

He flicked the kickstand so that the bike was steadied and helped pull her onto the bike in front of him, facing him as she leant against the fuel tank. Pulling her legs up higher she was soon spread eagled in front of him, her legs up high and wrapped around his waist as the backs of her thighs rested on the front of his;

“Ah now that’s better...” wrapping his strong arms around her torso he pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Shifting slightly beneath her she felt the large bulge in his jeans press against her crotch, the thin fabric of her leggings allowing her to feel the push of the denim of his jeans;

“Jonathan...!”

“Shhh... it’s you that’s done this to me Bec, I’m crazy for you and hearing you squeal in my ear drove me nuts, I’ve always dreamt of taking you on this bike...”

“But... but... we’re out in public....”

“Shhh, no-one’s around, and the way I want to take you I won’t last long” his hand snaked down between them and rubbed at her pussy through her clothing, feeling her wetness already soaking through; “And I don’t think you will last long either, am I right?”

“Jonathan... oh god, let’s do it...”

He lifted his hands under her bum, pulling her leggings down her legs until they were mid thigh. Reaching between them he unzipped himself, his hard cock unfurling where it had been confined within its denim prison. Pausing for a moment he stared into her eyes;

“The pill... it’s working now? Or do I need to use a condom?”

“We’re good to go bare”

“Oh thank god”; He lifted her slightly, pulling her thong to one side as he lined the crown of his cock up with her slick entrance, and with a groan let her slide down onto his hard length; “Oh Jesus Christ, Becky... that’s so fucking good”

They started to rock their hips gently together, the angle of entry making him hit her g-spot with ease each time he thrust his hips up gently into her accepting body, quickly making her climb higher and higher with pleasure, gripping to her hips as he fucked her hard.

The glorious friction between their bodies soon meant that Becky was climbing high, reaching her peak as she clung to him, her fingernails digging into his leather jacket as waves of pleasure flowed over her, her pussy gripping him hard as she came with a loud cry.  Feeling her body around his set Jonathan off, plunging into her deeply as a guttural moan escaped his lips, throwing his head back as he came deep within her, riding out his orgasm as she finished hers, her body twitching around his as they came down from their intense moment of passion.

As their bodies stilled he pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply, passionate yet tenderly;

“Becky... that was... “

“Amazing?”

“Intense”

“Yeah, that covers it too!” she laughed as she wriggled in his arms, his cock still deep within her even though it was softening slightly; “But we should really make ourselves decent...”

At that moment the sound of a car driving past made them both turn towards the road;

“Yeah, I think you’re right” He helped lift her slightly; separating their bodies and letting her swing her leg over. He held her waist as she rested both feet on the ground, her legs slightly wobbly from their passion moments before. As Becky redressed herself she watched as Jonathan tucked his cock carefully back into his jeans.

He handed her helmet back to her from where he’d hung them on the handlebars during their little escapades;

“Did you want to grab some dinner, or get a takeaway and head back home?”

“Well my parents said to take as much time as we liked, and there’s no text from them saying the twins have burnt your flat down or driven them crazy...”

“Yet...”

“So... let’s get something to eat”

“I know a great Fish & Chips place in East Grinstead?”

“Sounds good”; she looked down at her rumpled clothing; “Plus I don’t think I’m now suitably dressed for anything posher than that!”

He helped her with the straps of her helmet and rocked the bike off of the kickstand, gunning the engine as she hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly as he roared off down the road, eliciting more squeals from her as he did so.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up outside the ‘chippy, the smell of vinegar hitting their senses and making their stomachs growl. Soon they had their orders and Jonathan nodded to the small park opposite the parade of shops;

“Come on; let’s sit on the bench over by the pond”

They sat and ate, watching as the ducks fussed over their young, fluffy balls of feathers floating in and out of the reeds at the side of the pond. Two almost identical ones climbed out and came waddling over to where they were sat;

“Look, two little rebels...”

“Uh-oh, looks like Daddy duck is on the way...” Becky nodded over and saw a large Mallard waddling towards them, its grey plumage set off with the patches of blue and green feathers on its head. The mother duck on the pond was oblivious to the two escapees’, busy dibbing for pondweed as its two young were out of her sight.

“I wouldn’t worry, looks like girlfriend duck is here to help” Jonathan nodded over to the other side of the pond, another female waddling towards the little family gathering by the park bench, her white feathers making it clear she was not the ducklings mother, yet when she got to them they ran to her feet and started chirping loudly around her webbed feet. After conferring with Daddy duck with a series of loud quacks, the four of them waddled off to the far side of the pond, far away from the uninterested mother duck.

They watched the duck family waddle off, Becky felt a little lump in her throat, giving a cough;

“A rather good analogy for us really?” looking at Jonathan, her eyes a little watery. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead;

“I was thinking exactly the same thing”

They sat like that for a moment more before deciding it was time to return to the flat, dumping their rubbish in the bin and climbing back onto the bike. As Jonathan gunned the engine again he heard Becky’s voice over the helmet radios;

“Can we take it easy this time Jonathan, after eating and all...”

“Of course”

What Becky couldn’t see was the smirk on his face as he sped off, chuckling to himself as he heard her squeals through the headset.

They arrived back at the flat twenty minutes later, Becky’s squeals and screams continuing until they pulled onto the driveway and Jonathan parked the bike up behind the Land Rover. As Becky got off first she playfully punched his arm;

“I thought I said take it easy?”

She only got a chuckle in reply, Jonathan tipping his visor up. There was no way she could stay mad at him when those big blue eyes were looking at her so playfully. As he helped her remove her helmet, she looked up and saw her parents at the window, giving them a wave;

“I’m going to head up and rescue them”

“Sure thing”

On her way in the front door to the building she ran into Tomaz;

“Oh hello Rebecca. Is Jonathan home?”

“He’s just parking the bike; he’s still outside if you wanted to see him”

“Thank you”

Absentmindedly wondering what Tomaz wanted Jonathan for she continued up to his flat, quietly letting herself in the front door, leaving it on the latch for Jonathan.

“Hi honey” her mum greeted her, giving her a hug

“Hi Mum, were the twins ok?”

“Little angels”

Her dad appeared from the kitchen; “Soaked us when we gave them a bath, but they’re only kids. You two have a good time?”

“Yeah it was good, wasn’t expecting to go out on his bike but it was fun”

“Honey I’m just going to wash the dishes we used, would you two like a coffee?” Her mum asked as she head into the kitchen

“Yeah, when Jonathan comes in that would be good”

“Sure thing honey. You and your father go relax”

As Becky and her Dad sat in the lounge she noticed a worried look on her dads face;

“Dad what’s wrong?”

He fidgeted on the sofa next to her a little, pulling a piece of paper out of his trouser pocket;

“I’ve been debating whether or not I should show you this...”

“Show me what?”

“Well, when you brought Jonathan to the farm I could have sworn I recognised him, his face just seemed so familiar...” he handed Becky the paper, watching as she unfolded it.

Looking at what she held in her hands she saw a copy of a black and white photograph, a surveillance photo of four people in army fatigues as they stepped through rubble, the ruins of a concrete building behind them as they aimed their weapons ready.

“Dad, what is this?”

“I took this when I was in Bosnia during the conflict”

“But...”

“Look...”

He pointed to the youngest looking man in the photo; “Look at the name badge”

Becky squinted, and let out a little gasp;

“Pine! This is Jonathan?”

“Yes, but this photo was one I was never allowed to publish... this is a shot of a covert mission. His regiment were known for doing things ‘off the books’ so to say”

“Dad... are you saying he was a spy?”

Sean let out a long sigh; “Not so much of a spy; more of a... mercenary... the missions his regiment were rumoured to have done no paper was ever allowed to print, but the army would deny all knowledge that it had happened”

He rested his hand on her arm; “I’m just saying please be careful, I know you two are getting on really well, but just perhaps take it a little slower... until we can find out the truth...”

Becky sat and stared at the photo, the grainy picture haunting her as she ran her fingertips over it. She’d never asked Jonathan about his past, but perhaps it was time to;

“Have you told Mum?”

“No, I didn’t want to worry her. This is between you and me Becky”

“Thanks Dad. I’ll have a think about what I’m going to do”

Just at that moment they heard the door go, Jonathan giving them a quick wave as he pushed the door shut. As his back was turned Becky folded the paper and slipped it into her handbag as he popped his head round the kitchen door and said hello to her mum.

Soon they were sat having coffee, Jonathan chatting away to Becky’s mum as she and her Dad sat there in relative silence, until Jonathan gave her leg a little squeeze;

“Bec, you ok?”

“Yeah, sure. Just a little tired”

Her Dad got up and brushed himself off;

“We’ll leave you two to it”

Standing and giving her parents a hug, she thanked them before they walked them to the door, Jonathan shaking her dads hand and giving her mum a peck on the cheek as they left. Once he closed his door he put his hand out and placed it on her arm;

“Are you sure you’re ok?” a look of concern on his face

“Yeah, I’m fine... really... it’s just been a tough few weeks you know?”

“Come on, let’s go to bed”

He took hold of her hand and led her to the bedroom, kissing her tenderly before letting her get changed as he went and checked on the twins. He returned to find her curled up in bed, the lamp her side of the bed out and the sound of her breathing slow and steady. Quickly stripping down to his boxers he switched his light out and curled up beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he breathed in the coconut scent on her hair from her shampoo, falling asleep quickly with her in his arms.

What he didn’t know was that Becky was still awake, feigning sleep as she tried to work through the news her dad had given her, unsure if the man she had fallen in love with was really all he made himself out to be.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Daddy  - Chapter 10

 

After her Dad had shown her the old photograph, Becky was in a quandary as to what to do, not sure how to bring the subject up with Jonathan. The days rolled on, Becky spending more and more nights at Jonathans flat with him and the twins, her visits to her cottage getting less and less.

It was now the last week of the summer term, her class no longer in any frame of mind for learning, now just concentrating on preparing for their move to the Comprehensive School in the autumn. The Faculty had organised a trip to the local theme park for them, Becky obviously on supervision duties, along with Betsy the Headmistress, three substitute teachers that had taught her class over the last year, plus a handful of parents that were willing to help. It was a long and exhausting day; the park was so huge that just doing the loop around the rides took an hour. When she finally climbed the steps of the coach home Becky could feel her skin taught where she’d gotten sunburnt, her feet aching and her head pounding. Mercifully she was staying at her cottage on her own that night, so a long shower then a nice cold glass of white wine was waiting for her. Jonathans mum had offered to do the after school pickup so she was off the hook for any parenting duties for the night.

Hours later she was putting her feet up on the coffee table as she sipped her wine, checking her phone with her other hand as she read the texts from Jonathan, asking if she had a good time and that she enjoyed the peace and quiet overnight. Knowing that she would be back ‘on shift’ tomorrow morning for the usual breakfast chaos, she finished her wine and called it a night, texting Jonathan as she did so before she curled up under the duvet, falling asleep in an instant.

The following morning she was out of bed before her alarm having slept deeply, feeling refreshed even though her feet still ached. It was the last day of term and she knew that all the kids would be excited; there would be tears and lots of emotions running high. Her car was soon loaded with the gifts for her students, her bag for the weekend, plus all the other stuff she was going to need for her weekend stay at Jonathans place.

Arriving early at Jonathans flat the building was still quiet, still too early for Jonathans alarm to go off. Letting herself silently in the door, she stepped along the corridor and dodged the squeaky floorboards locations that she’d become familiar with, setting the kettle onto boil as she started to get William and Isobel’s packed lunch ready. Hearing a quiet vibrating she realised her phone was ringing where she’d left it on silent, pushing the kitchen door closed slightly so she could pull her phone out of her handbag where she’d hung it on hooks on the back of the door they used for the aprons. Standing there obscured from view she checked the screen, realising she’d missed the call as she quickly pressed the screen to retrieve her voicemail.

Listening quietly behind the door she wasn’t aware of it slowly moving, being pulled from the other side whilst she had her back to it. A sudden loud sigh made her spring around and drop her phone;

“Phew! Jesus Christ Becky I thought someone had broken in!”

Jonathan was standing half into the kitchen in just his boxer shorts, a look of relief on his face. Becky stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as she saw what he was holding;

“Jonathan... where did you get _that_?”

He glanced down at his hand and at the pistol he still had grasped there;

“Oh fuck, sorry Becky.”

He disappeared out of the room and she could hear a quiet rustling coming from his bedroom. Seconds later he re-appeared, this time without the gun. She was still in the same place, too scared to move as she stood there wide eyed with fear.

Jonathan made to embrace her;

“Bec, I’m sorry, I just...”

“STOP” she held her hands up to him defensively, stopping him in his tracks; “What the hell are you doing with a gun?” She kept her voice low, but it shook with a combination of anger and fear.

Holding his hands up to show he was unarmed he took a step forwards;

“Becky... please... let me explain...” he took a deep breath and stood back, realising that by getting closer to her she was becoming more anxious. He leant against the kitchen table and started to explain;

“It’s Victoria...”

Becky’s heart sank; she had hoped to be rid of his problematic ex-wife. Waiting for Jonathan to continue she remained where she stood, her stare boring into his chest where she refused to make eye contact.

“You remember when we came back from our date on the motorbike and Tomaz came to meet me outside?”

Becky nodded, casting her mind back as he continued;

“Tomaz had spotted someone hanging around outside the flat that matched Victoria’s description”

“And he thinks it was Victoria?”

“He couldn’t be sure, the persons build was the same, but it would seem they were wearing a wig and sunglasses. And there’s more...”

Jonathan raked his hand through his hair as Becky finally looked up and met his gaze;

“Tomaz came out of his flat a couple of days ago and saw someone going through the mail cubbyholes by the front door. He said it was the same person, and when he went to check, my mail was the only one that had been disturbed”

Becky tried to process this for a moment before speaking;

“I just can’t figure this out Jonathan. You said she and Brian were moving to Australia? If it is her why is she hanging around? And why the gun?”

“I’m sorry; I just don’t know why she’s here... if it even is her. And the gun... it’s my service pistol from when I was in the Army. I have a permit for it and everything, its all above board; I can show you the paperwork and my gun licence?”

Becky shook her head as she stood in silence, the bitter taste in her mouth she realised to be her trust in Jonathan slipping from its previous already wavering position;

“No... It’s ok... it was just a shock, you know? I wasn’t exactly expecting to be held at gunpoint when I left the cottage this morning”

She smiled at him weakly as he finally approached her, holding his hands on her arms as he kissed her gently;

“I’m sorry Becky. Really, I am. I didn’t mean to scare you like that”

She let out a long breath, trying to calm her nerves. The sound of Jonathan’s alarm clock going off from his bedroom interrupted her thoughts, Jonathan rubbing her arms;

“I should switch that off... are you ok?”

She nodded, still shaking a little as she stood in the kitchen, the sound of the kettle clicking off as it had finished boiling. With wobbly hands she made herself a strong coffee, adding in a couple of sugars she wouldn’t normally have, but in need of something to settle her nerves.

Shortly she was joined by the twins as they had their breakfast, the atmosphere between her and Jonathan tense. Keeping things civil Becky soon had the kids ready for school, Jonathan waiting at the front door as they left. Giving the kids a quick kiss he stood up and looked at Becky, a pleading look on his face;

“Bec... we’ll talk tonight... ok?”

She nodded, unable to say anything more, her mind still hazed by the mornings events. Her drive to the school seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, haphazardly parking her car at a precarious angle in her allocated space, making sure the twins had all their things before they ran ahead to the playground to see their friends. After doing a couple of trips to her classroom with all her things she had just enough time for yet another coffee before the bell rang and her class came running in, squealing with excitement as they entered the room.

The morning classes sped by, a combination of games and laughter, letting the kids pretty much run wild. When the bell for lunchtime rang she didn’t even bother dismissing them, the kids all running for the door as they grabbed their lunch bags, sprinting out to the picnic area under the trees. Taking a deep breath Becky looked around her classroom, surveying the chaos that had been left behind. Slowly walking around the room she started to pick up the various toys and games that were strewn around, knowing that if she didn’t tidy then they’d only get broken in the afternoon chaos. As she was reaching for the tenth minion figure she’d seen from far under the tables there was a knock at the door;

“Come in”

Looking up she saw Tina at the door, carrying a large bouquet of roses;

“What did he do?”

Pushing herself to her knees, then using the table for leverage to push herself to her feet Becky glanced from Tina to the flowers and back again;

“Huh?”

Tina passed Becky the flowers, letting her sit at her desk as she pulled the card out of the little envelope;

_I’m sorry Becky. Dinner tonight? Just the two of us. Jonathan. Xxx_

“Well...?” Tina pushed for an answer

“He kind of jumped me when I got to his place this morning to pick the twins up”

“Wa-hey!” Tina laughed, getting the wrong impression

“No, not that kind of jumped... he thought I had broken in... didn’t realise it was me...”

“Oh... are you ok? He didn’t hurt you?”

“Oh god no, nothing like that, I was just a little spooked” Becky sat back in her desk and pulled open some of the boxes of chocolates that her students had given her, pulling the wrapping open and shoving a handful of Maltesers in her mouth before offering them to Tina.

“Thanks” she took a couple and carefully ate them; “I shouldn’t have these, still on the wedding diet...”

Shovelling more chocolates into her mouth Becky grinned at her friend;

“Oh come on, if you lose any more weight you’ll have to get your dress taken in!”

The two girls chatted away about Tina’s wedding preparations for the rest of the lunch break, polishing off the rest of the box of Maltesers, the bell going all too soon to call the kids back to class.

The end of the school day rolled around surprisingly quickly, the tearful farewells from her students making Becky quite emotional as she stood outside the school gates and said goodbye, parent after parent thanking her and handing her gifts for her hard work. As it was the last day of term there were no after school clubs, the twins were playing on the pavement outside the school where Becky could see them, making sure she took the telephone numbers of their friends mums so that she could arrange play dates for them over the summer holidays. When the last student had finally waved her goodbye she made her way to her little car, the twins helping her carry the gifts. As William carefully carried two small potted plants he looked up at her;

“Becky, can we keep this plant at Daddy’s home?”

“Of course we can William” she glanced behind her as Isobel followed along, weighed down by two relatively small gift bags, but still huge for her tiny hands;

“You ok there Izzy?”

“My hands hurt... one of these bags is heavier than the other one”

“You can put it down there if you want? I can get it once you’re strapped into your seatbelt”

The little girl carefully placed the heavier of the bags on the ground before merrily ambling her way to the car, patiently waiting for Becky to unlock it. Leaving the two doors open to let the hot air out, the twins helped her by handing the gifts to her as she stacked them into the tiny boot, making sure she had the twins schoolbags, the last two plants to be held by the kids as they drove home. With her bouquet of flowers carefully strapped into the front seat they were soon on their way, the windows rolled down and the latest pop songs blasting on the radio as they  made their way through the after school traffic and back to Jonathans flat.

Pulling onto the driveway Becky was surprised to see Jonathan’s Land Rover parked on the driveway and as she glanced up at the window she saw him smiling and wave before he pulled the old sash window up and stuck his head out;

“You need a hand with anything Bec?”

“Sure, we’ve got a boot full of stuff”

Moments later he was at the front door, putting it on the catch as he hopped down the front steps in his socks before giving Becky then the twins a quick kiss;

“You’re home early...”

“I wanted to surprise you... but nicely this time”

He took armfuls of stuff from her car and made his way up the steps, letting Isobel and William run ahead;

“Is this everything?”

“Just need to get the your flowers from the front seat and my overnight bag from the foot well but apart from those this is the lot”

He glanced down at the assortment of gifts she’d been given;

“I don’t ever remember getting my teachers gifts back when I was a school”

“To be honest, neither do I, but I’m not going to complain, the amount of bubble bath here should see me through the rest of the year until the Christmas lot”

They dumped the hoard on the coffee table as the twins ran to their room to change, Jonathan running back to her car to fetch the last few items as Becky flopped down onto the sofa and kicked her heels off. Slamming the front door behind him, Jonathan carefully laid the flowers upright next to the fireplace before sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders;

“We’re going out tonight”

Leaning back a little Becky looked a little surprised;

“What like a family meal?”

“No, just the two of us. I’ve arranged a babysitter and I wanted to take you out to apologise for this morning... plus you deserve a nice grown up meal to celebrate the end of term”

“Who did you find to babysit at such short notice?”

“Tomaz. He’s got his son Michal for the weekend. The kids get on well with him and adore Michal so they’re going to have a sleepover in his flat tonight. That’s a point, I’d better tell them...” He leant over the back of the sofa and yelled; “Hey you two, I’ve got a surprise for you!”

Two little sets of feet came running into the lounge like a mini stampede and once Jonathan told them of their plans for the evening they were soon bouncing around the room, excited to see their friend that usually lived so far away.

At 5.30pm there was a knock at the door, Tomaz letting them know that he was now home and could come over whenever they were ready. Jonathan and Becky collected the twin’s nightclothes and duvets, carrying them across the hall as the kids ran around their legs, Michal joining them as the three of them caused chaos. Kissing them goodbye Becky and Jonathan made a hasty exit, rushing back into Jonathans flat in order to get ready for their meal.

The taxi arrived promptly at 6.30pm, tooting its horn outside as Becky pulled on her heels, her impromptu date outfit cobbled together from what she’d had in her bag and the remains of her work outfit.

Jonathan held the taxi door open for Becky before running around to the far side, giving the driver the address for the French restaurant in Reigate high street where he'd booked a table as he climbed in beside Becky.

"You look stunning" he placed his hand on her knee as his gaze bored into her soul, a hungry look in his eyes as they fell to her cleavage.

"Oh this? It’s nothing!" She blushed, smoothing her skirt down as she fidgeted in her seat

"No, really. I don't tell you anywhere near often enough just how stunning you are"

His pale blue eyes roamed down her body, over the neckline of her top, down her cleavage where she'd left the top buttons open, over her round stomach and her ample hips, down her legs to her feet, the simple heeled sandals and her sparkly blue toenail polish.

As he was busy admiring her outfit Becky was doing the same, his pale cargo trousers snug around his muscled thighs, the pale blue linen shirt setting of the colour of his eyes and his sun bleached blonde hair, now a few shades lighter than when they'd met back in the spring.

The sound of the driver clearing his throat made them realise that they'd arrived at the restaurant, Becky climbing out as Jonathan paid their fair.

Taking her hand he held the door open for her, allowing Becky to step into the cheerful room, its red tablecloths and Parisian style decor setting the scene. Soon they had ordered their meal and were sharing a bottle of red wine, rich and deeply flavoured as they sipped, waiting for their food to arrive. When it did come it was fabulous, both savouring the dishes until the last morsel was gone. As the night wore on Becky could feel Jonathans hand creeping up her thigh, his face neutral as he gestured to the waiter for the bill.

Laying his card on the bill the waiter fetched the mobile card reader, bringing it to the table, inserting the card and pressing the buttons, handing it to Jonathan to check the amount and to enter his pin number before he handed it back absentmindedly as he grinned at Becky. A sudden loud beeping from the machine brought his attention back to the waiter;

"Sorry sir, it’s not gone through... let me just try it again"

The young man blushed red as he tried to work he machine, pressing the buttons and trying the card again only to get the same result. The carefree look had gone from Jonathans face, replaced with a look of concern and a slight scowl;

"Is there a problem?"

"Sorry about this Sir, I'm fairly new here, let me just get one of my colleagues to give it a go"

The young man rushed off, returning moments later with an older female member of staff, explaining what had happened as he handed the machine to her, watching as she repeated the procedure only to get the same result, the loud beeping ringing through their ears. She removed Jonathan’s card and bent down next to him, her voice low so that only he and Becky could hear;

"Sir, I'm afraid to say your card has been declined. The warning that has come up means we're meant to cut the card up in front of you, but we prefer not to do that. Do you have another card we could try?"

"That’s ridiculous! There's thousands in that account!"

He looked aghast as the waitress patiently waited. Becky placed her hand on his arm;

"Don't worry I'll get this"

"Becky... no. This was meant to be my treat to you"

"It doesn't matter" she handed her card to the staff, watching as they ran through the process, the green authorisation light flashing immediately. She took the receipt from the waitress and stowed it in her bag;

“Shall we make a move?”

Jonathan nodded, already on his feet as he extended an arm to Becky, helping her to up as they quietly left the restaurant. Outside Jonathan let out an exasperated huff before spying the cash point ATM at the Bank a few doors down from the restaurant;

“I’m just going to check my account”

Becky nodded and followed as he strode quickly down the quiet street, waiting at a discrete distance and watching the few cars drive by until she heard Jonathan shout out;

“Fuck!”

Spinning around she quickly stood next to him;

“What is it?”

“The fucking cash point is out of order”

Taking a deep breath Becky gathered her thoughts;

“Do you have internet banking?”

“Yes”

“Then let’s get home and we can check your account online in a few minutes. You’ll only get limited information from here anyway”

Nodding in agreement Jonathan seemed to have a far off look of worry on his face, walking silently next to Becky as they made their way to the taxi rank, climbing in and giving the driver Jonathan’s address.

Five minutes later Jonathan was pushing is way into the front door, Becky following close behind. Letting him lead the way she quietly observed, fearing the worst. As Jonathan powered up his laptop Becky put the kettle on, preparing some coffee for them as she had a sneaking suspicion that their evening was not going to be ending anytime soon, her gut instinct just nagging at her.

As she placed a cup of steaming coffee on the table in front of him, she quietly watched as Jonathan logged into his account and brought up the balance and transactions, his face dropping and the colour draining from his cheeks as he saw the balance.

“Jonathan, what is it?”

“It’s gone...”

“What’s gone?”

“Everything... I had almost four grand in my account; I’m now over a thousand pounds into my overdraft”

Becky sat next to him and looked at the screen;

“Bring up the statement so you can see the transactions”

As they waited for the page to load they sat in silence and when the details came onto screen it became immediately clear that someone had systematically emptied Jonathan’s account over the last four days, groups of transactions detailing how hundreds of pounds at a time had been withdrawn at various cash points in the area;

“You need to call your bank; someone has stolen your details, or cloned your card”

Just nodding, Jonathan stood and grabbed the phone, dialling the number on screen for their fraud line, getting an answer almost immediately.

Becky listened as he explained what had happened, the bank obviously asking various questions and soon Becky got the gist of the conversation. The bank had sent Jonathan a replacement bank card as his was due to expire at the end of the month, but he hadn’t received it. He voiced his concerns that he suspected that someone had broken into his building and stolen it. The conversation soon moved to how long it would take the bank to investigate;

“So you can cancel the card immediately?”

He paced up and down as they replied;

“What about the money that was stolen?”

A moments more silence;

“But what about my rent? My bills? They’re all due to come out of the account in a matter of days... if the payments get refused then I could get into deep shit”

A plan came to Becky’s mind, quietly getting to her feet and standing next to Jonathan, interrupting him;

“Jonathan, I can transfer you the money”

“Bec, no... I can’t”

“Yes you can. We have accounts with the same bank so the funds can be in your account within seconds of me doing it. I can do it right now...”

Jonathan relayed the brief conversation he’d just had with Becky back to the clerk on the other end of the phone, making sure that if Becky did transfer the money then it wouldn’t be at risk of being stolen. The clerk assured him that the card had already been cancelled. Whilst this was going on Becky had used her ipad to log onto her own account, quickly pulling the funds from her savings account, checking Jonathans account details from what was still on the laptop screen. Moments later she gave him the thumbs up, letting him speak to the clerk as they all waited for the funds to reach his account, finally letting out a sigh of relief;

“Ok, so it’s in the account?” he made ‘uh-huh’ noises before stopping dead and turning to Becky;

“Becky...”

“What?”

“Five Thousand? You’ve got to be kidding! I can’t take that much”

“Jonathan, don’t argue, just finish your phone call and we can discuss then”

Nodding he ran through the final things with his bank, agreeing to go into the town centre the next morning in order to fill the appropriate forms in, and to arrange for his replacement bank card to be sent to the bank for him to collect rather than to his home address. Finally hanging up he let out a long breath and sat next to Becky on the sofa, a weary look on his face;

“Becky, I can’t take your money”

“Jonathan, you have taken it. I can see what your outgoings are; your rent and bills, your outgoings, your car payment...”

Jonathan looked rather sheepish, realising that he’d told Becky he’d purchased the car outright, but instead had got it on a finance deal. Putting her hand on his knee she looked up at him;

“Why didn’t you tell me you were struggling? You haven’t gotten a single payment in maintenance from Victoria”

“Pride? I didn’t want you to think I was a struggling single dad that couldn’t take care of his finances”

“And your rent for this place? £1300 a month? No wonder you’re struggling, your landlord is having a laugh at charging that much!”

“I... I didn’t realise, I just chose the flat because I liked it, I never realised...”

“I think it’s time we had a proper conversation about what we’re going to do”

“You mean like you move in here?”

“Not what I had in mind...”

“Your cottage? How much is your mortgage?”

“Nothing, I own it outright. I inherited it from my grandma when she passed away, it makes sense to move in there, there’s three bedrooms, a garden for the kids to play in, and it would mean your outgoings would be so much less...”

“Really? Becky, that’s fantastic! Oh my god, thank you!”

She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts;

“But, there’s some things we need to discuss first...”

Pausing, Jonathan looked at her, slightly puzzled;

“What do you mean?”

I need you to explain a couple of things... firstly I never told you but I had a run in with Victoria when we were at court...”

“What?! You should have told me!”

“Jonathan, please... let me finish. I didn’t tell you as I had to figure out if she was telling the truth or not... she said that when she was pregnant you weren’t faithful and were sleeping around, only becoming part of the twin’s life once they were born...”

“She loves to twist the truth... “He let out a long sigh; “Victoria was a one night stand, pretty soon after I left the army. Back then I was a bit of a playboy and liked playing the field... we had one night together and parted ways. It was only when she was seven months pregnant did she track me down and tell me she was expecting and that they were mine. So yes, I hadn’t had a single thought about her after the one night we spent together and went back to my old bad-boy ways... but it was simply because I didn’t know...you have to believe me. The minute I found out about the twins I did the right thing. I moved her into my place at the time and within three months of the twins being born we were married; she’d insisted that the kids needed to be brought up in a ‘proper’ household...”

It was Becky’s turn to let out the breath she’d been holding, a small sense of relief setting in, but still the matter of the old photograph her dad had given her needed to be cleared up. She reached for her bag and pulled the folded piece of paper out, holding it out in front of Jonathan;

“There’s also this...

“What is it? Where did you get this?”

“My dad gave it to me. You remember when I said he was a journalist and photographer? He covered the conflict in the Balkans from when it first started...”

Jonathan sat back and studied the photo, taking in the details, memories fleeting across his mind;

“I’d forgotten about this mission...”

“Dad said your regiment were protected from the press... he wasn’t allowed to ever publish this photograph...”

“I was Special Ops... this was when we had to break into the US Embassy as they’d had a double agent take some British diplomats hostage. With the help of our local liaison we were in and out within 5 minutes, the double agent handed over to the US forces” he pointed to a second man in the photograph; “That’s Tomaz...”

“As in Tomaz across the hall?”

“The very same”

“But you said he was Polish?”

“With my connections and contacts we built him a new identity, moved him here to the UK where he was able to settle. What we did was wrong but if he had stayed in Bosnia he wouldn’t be alive now. He saved my life and I felt it only right that I returned the favour”

There were tears welling up in Becky’s eyes. She’d been so afraid that Jonathan wasn’t what he made himself out to be that to finally hear the truth meant a sense of relief washed over her.

“Becky, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

“I’m just happy that we’ve got this settled...”

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, letting her press her face into his chest, her tears soaking into his soft linen shirt;

“Are you really sure about moving in together?”

Looking up she smiled at him;

“Absolutely. To be honest the early mornings are doing me in where I have to come here to pick up the kids. At least if we live together then I get another half hour in bed”

Jonathan chuckled;

“And you think you’ll get sleep during those thirty minutes?” a twinkle in his eye as he grinned at her.

Giving him a playful pat on the arm Becky kissed him, content and happy for the first time in weeks.

~*~

Over the next few weeks they started the arrangements to move Jonathan and the twins into Becky’s cottage, giving his landlord notice to end his tenancy, decorating the two spare rooms in Becky’s cottage and letting each child chose the colours and decorations for their own rooms. They drew up a co-habitation contract just to give them both peace of mind, especially as without the provision of paying Becky any rent, should anything happen in their future, Jonathan and the kids could find themselves homeless should the relationship sour.

The kids were the most excited, thrilled at the thought of having a garden to play in, and one evening when they were running around with a football in the garden as Jonathan and Becky were washing paintbrushes out in the kitchen sink a thought suddenly came to Jonathans mind;

“Bugger, we’ll need to arrange to get the old bill round so I can change my gun licence.... that is if you are ok with having it in the house?” He looked at Becky expectantly, knowing the only other time they’d discussed his gun was the morning he literally held her up in his kitchen;

“Oh that should be fine, we can just change the address on your gun licence and you can store it in my gun cabinet”

Becky replied, a blaze tone to her voice.

“You have a gun cabinet?”

“Of course, I keep my shot gun in it.”

“Are you joking?”

Becky laughed, realising that this was yet another thing she hadn’t discussed with him;

“I have a shotgun; I used to go clay pigeon shooting once a month before I met you...”

“Oh...”

“Remember... country girl at heart here...”

Laughing and giving her a hug, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp;

“No! You’ll get me dirty!”

“You’re already dirty...” winking at her as he went in for a kiss, only to get interrupted by the twins at the back door.

“Daddy?”

He let out a sigh, turning to face them but still holding Becky;

“Yes Isobel?”

“When’s dinner?”

He laughed, releasing Becky and chasing after his daughter, running around in the garden as Becky closed the place up, gathering their things to stay at Jonathans flat for a few more nights before they finally moved in.

When the day came, Becky’s parents, her brother Stuart and Tina, and Tomaz all helped them move, doing trip after trip in their vehicles as Becky’s mum looked after the twins at the cottage. When the final box was moved in and the final thank you had been given, Becky and Jonathan stood on the front path, the twins running around, still high on excitement.

“So, this is it...” Jonathan smiled, a settled look on his relaxed face

“Yep, roomie...”

“I suppose I should do this then...”

He scooped her up into his arms, Becky squealing as she clung to his shoulders, her legs over one of his arms as his other was wrapped around her back;

“No! I’m too heavy!”

“Rubbish, no you’re not. And I feel it only appropriate that I carry you over the threshold”

Pushing the door with the tip of his boot he stepped into the low doorway, bending his head to get in the door before letting her feet rest on the floor as he kissed her, the kid’s running back and forth past the doorway as they did. Finally breaking apart for air Becky called out to them;

“Come on in you two, it’s time for your bath”

They ran past her;

“Yes Mummy!”

Rooted to the spot, Becky met Jonathans gaze;

“Mummy?” she whispered

“If they’re happy saying it, and you’re happy hearing it, then I say go with it”

She noticed a slight wateriness to his eyes, knowing that she was more of a mother to his kids than Victoria had ever been. Closing the door behind them, they laughed as they chased the kids around, the giggles easily heard from the street outside, the sound of a happily family.

~*~

From the shadows of the tree lined road, a pair of eyes glared at the cottage, the vitriol and anger rising within them;

“Thief...” they muttered, before sinking back into the shadows; “Soon...”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Daddy – Chapter 11

 

As the summer holidays started Becky and the twins soon got into a routine that was slightly more agreeable to a non morning person like Becky. She’d make coffee as Jonathan showered each morning, sipping hers at the kitchen table as he busied himself before work. Once he left she’d crawl back into bed and generally got another half hours sleep before she was woken up by two little monsters asking if they could watch cartoons in hers and Jonathan’s bedroom, and that’s where she left then whilst she showered.

Their days were dictated by the weather, some days they’d paint and do crafts or get messy in the garden, and other days she’d take them out, sometimes to the park. Once a week they went for swimming lessons, Becky having spoken to Jonathan and they’d agreed to enrol both the twins so that they got more confident in water, but also because Becky had a large fishpond in her garden that at the moment was off limits, much to the kid’s annoyance.

One evening Becky and Jonathan were enjoying a glass of wine outside after they’d put the kids to bed, the peace and quiet of the cottage garden helping to relax Jonathan after a busy day;

“Bec, have we got any plans this Saturday evening?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“How about we have my parents over for dinner? I think my mum is pretty desperate to meet you, especially now that we’ve moved in together”

He looked a little sheepish, he’d obviously received an ear bashing from his parents for taking this long to arrange for Becky to meet them, deep down he was worried they wouldn’t like her, and vice versa.

“There’s no need to look worried, I’ve been looking forward to meeting them at some point”

She snuggled closer to him on the garden bench, the sun having set and it was now cooling off, a chill settling on her bare arms;

“Shall we go inside?”

“Inside or upstairs?”

The look on his face gave her little doubt what he had in mind, and once they’d locked up she soon found herself in his arms as she pushed their bedroom door closed, his lips working their magic as his fingers plied her dress from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he practically ripped her bra off, desperate to get to her tits.

In a matter of minutes they were naked upon the bedcovers, Becky pumping her fist along his hard cock as his lips closed over her nipple, sucking at the pink bud whilst his fingers rubbed at her clit, driving her crazy as he strummed that little pearl in the way he knew she liked. When he pressed a little too hard against it her hands flew to his sides, meant as a sign to ease off, yet she discovered the exact spot where he was ticklish, and soon they were wrestling on the bed, trying to tickle each other. As he got the upper hand her only option was to flip onto her stomach, curling up in a ball as she tried her best not to make too much noise. Slowly his tickles turned to strokes, and as his hands cupped her breasts she found she was pressing back against him, now eager for his touch. As she felt his lips tracing tiny kisses along her shoulders he started to rut his cock against her bum, groaning as the delicious fiction made him even harder.

Becky turned and got to her knees, Jonathan watching as she reached into her bedside cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of scented oil.

“Lie back on the bed” she instructed him, watching as he made himself comfortable against the pillows.

She straddled his thighs and with one hand positioned his cock at her entrance, maintaining eye contact as she slowly impaled herself on his massive shaft. Resting her hand on his abdomen when he went to thrust upwards she shook her head and smiled;

“No, not yet...”

His hands rested on her thighs as he watched her lift the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount over her chest, nodding to him once she was done. Immediately getting the message his large hands flew to her breasts, rubbing the oil into the soft skin as she started to rise and fall upon his cock, riding him as he played with them, watching as they moved smoothly in his hands.

Riding him hard Becky soon found the right rhythm to bring her to her orgasm, having to suppress her cries as she shuddered around his shaft, the sweet pleasure and pain as he pinched her nipples helping to bring her to her peak.

Resting slightly she could feel that Jonathan hadn’t yet come, but before she could gather her thoughts any further she found herself being turned until she was lying flat on the bed. Watching as he pulled out of her, she saw his cock, its shiny head purple with need and could tell he was close. He climbed up her body and straddled her chest, laying his cock between her tits, his hands pulling the fleshy orbs around his shaft as he started to rock his hips, sliding between her breasts where they were still oiled and slippery.

She rested her hands on his strong thighs, feeling the muscles move beneath his skin as he moved. Looking up she saw his eyes dark with lust, his lips curled into a grin as their eyes met. A moment later he threw his head back, pulling his cock free and pumping his fist along his oiled shaft, coming in hot spurts of sticky white cum over her chest.   

Finally he fell back against the covers, his chest heaving where he was out of breath.  Finally coming to his senses he lifted his head and let out a low chuckle;

“I guess I had better get you some tissue then?”

“If you wouldn’t mind? I’m kind of stuck here with all this mess...”

Once cleaned up they climbed under the covers falling asleep in each other’s arms, their desires sated as sleep took them, feeling contented and happy.

That weekend the meal with Jonathan’s parents when better than expected, Becky immediately clicking with his Mum Sylvia, and laughing with her when she commented just how alike Jonathan and his dad James were.

Enjoying an after dinner drink in the lounge, Sylvia offered to read a story to the twins as the remaining three adults sipped their liqueurs.

“So, have you two got anything planned for the rest of the summer holidays with the kids?” James asked, swirling his brandy as he spoke

“Just the usual, swimming lessons and a few events in the park, they love painting and whilst the weather is good it’s nice to do it out on the patio, at least I can then hose it off once they’re done” Becky laughed, pleased to see a cheerful smile on James’s face.

“Well, if you two want a break, we’re more than happy to take Wills and Izzy for the night...”

Clearing his throat Jonathan cut in;

“Its funny you should say that Dad...”

They watched as he got up and pulled a piece of paper out of the bag he took to work, letting his mum step past as she rejoined them before sitting next to Becky again, handing her the paper;

“This is for your birthday...”

Slightly puzzled she opened the folded paper and quickly read what was printed;

“A night away for two at Alexandra House? And how did you know about my birthday? I sure I never told you when it was...”

Becky couldn’t quite believe it, no-one had ever done anything this romantic for her, and her birthdays in the past had usually contained more bad luck than good, having been dumped by her last boyfriend on her birthday two years previous.

Jonathan was looking worried;

“You don’t like it?”

“Oh no! No, I mean yes, it’s wonderful!”

She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, still in a state of shock because of the romantic gesture.  Whilst still wrapped in her arms, Jonathan peered over her shoulder and laughed;

“So Dad, if you could watch the kids the weekend after next for the Friday night that would be great”

His parents happily agreed to look after the kids the following weekend, arrangements made for Becky to bring the kids over the following Friday morning. As the night got late Sylvia and James bid them goodnight and left, Jonathan wrapping his arm around Becky as they waved his parents off.

Stepping back into the cottage Jonathan noticed that Becky had a look of concern on her face;

“What’s wrong Bec?”

“Umm... you know... it’s just that Alexandra house is expensive...”

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead;

“I’ve got something else for you”

Letting her go he went back to his work bag and pulled out another small piece of paper, handing it to her. Looking down at it she let out a little gasp;

“Jonathan... you don’t need to do this”

She looked at the cheque he’d handed her, paying her pack the money she’d given him.

“Bec, the bank were able to trace the money that was stolen, it was refunded a couple of days ago”

“But Jonathan... honestly, you don’t need to pay me back, really...”

He let out a little exasperated sigh;

“Bec, will you please take it? I don’t like to be in debt to anyone...”

Becky took his hand and pulled him over to her desk that they’d moved from what had been her spare bedroom come office when they’d prepared the rooms for the kids to move in, setting up a corner of her lounge as her work area. She rummaged through the bottom drawer and pulled out a dusty envelope. Drawing a single sheet from the envelope she handed it to Jonathan;

“Look, you don’t need to give me the money back, trust me I can afford it”

He took the paper from her and read over it, his eyes going wide before he looked back to her;

“Bec, you won the lottery?”

“I won a portion of the jackpot a few years ago, yes”

“But this is almost a million pounds!”

“Yes... well, it’s a little less now; it was almost ten years ago”

“But why aren’t you living in the lap of luxury? You’re still working!”

She let out a little sigh; she’d hoped that Jonathan would have understood;

“I work because I love it” her voice short as she snapped the paper out of his hands and stuffed it back into the envelope. Shoving it back into the drawer she turned away and stomped to the kitchen, tidying up the glasses from their evening drinks.

Jonathan stood at the door and watched, waiting for her to calm a little;

“Becky, I didn’t mean to upset you”

She stopped, the tea towel hanging from her hands as she rested back against the countertop;

“The reason why I still work and don’t live in the ‘lap of luxury’ as you call it is because I am happy with my life. Teaching pay is terrible, and if it wasn’t for the fact that I’d inherited this cottage then all I would be able to afford would be a shitty little studio flat somewhere. My winnings have been invested for my future, for sending kids to university, for when I want to make home improvements. It means I can buy good quality clothes for work, and have a nice car”

He crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her waist;

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s ok”

She pulled his cheque out of her pocket and looked up at him, seeing him watch as she slowly ripped the cheque in two;

“So you can have this back...”

He laughed as he took the two pieces of paper from her, putting them into his pocket before he pulled the tea towel from her hands;

“Come on, let’s get to bed, we can sort this lot out in the morning”

~x~

The following week flew by, and when Friday morning rolled around Becky was surprised by Jonathan and the twins bringing her breakfast in bed. He gave the kids a nod and they ran back to their rooms, appearing moments later carrying small gift bags and handing them to Becky.

Once they’d had breakfast and she’d opened her gifts they started their morning routine, thankfully without the early wakeup for Jonathan as he’d take the day off from work. Becky showered then got the twins ready for their night away with their grandparents, loading Jonathan’s Landrover with the bags and toys that they wanted to take with them. She laughed to herself at the thought of his parents trying to keep up with the kids in the park as they zoomed along on their scooters. When she was done she called the kids from the front door, listening as she heard their heavy little footfalls on her wooden staircase. They appeared at the bottom with wide grins on their faces, looking forward to their night away.

“You finished in the shower?” Becky called up the stairs, and was greeted with the sight of Jonathan with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and slicked back.

“Yep”

He made his way down the stairs as he grinned at her and at the bottom reached down and gave the kids a kiss goodbye before giving Becky a slightly longer kiss. As their eyes met she couldn’t help but to grin, she knew he was looking forward to their night away and wondered what else he had planned. She grabbed her handbag and they waved as he stood at the door, the kids needing a little help up into the car. As she was buckling Izzy into her seat her neighbours walked past, their little dog wagging its tail;

“Morning Becky!”

“Hi Mrs Young”

Her elderly neighbour glanced to the doorway where Jonathan was still standing in just his towel;

“Good morning Jonathan” Becky could have sworn she saw a very brief grin cross over her older neighbours face before she turned back to her;

“It’s lovely to see that you’d found such a nice young man”

Yep, this old lady definitely had taken a shine to Jonathan.

Becky finished buckling the kids in and said goodbye to her neighbour, climbing into the driver’s seat as they waved to Jonathan, the kids shouting ‘Bye Daddy’ as she reversed off the driveway and drove off.

A cup of coffee and an hour later Becky was finally able to make her escape from Jonathans parents house, a small gift wrapped box sat next to her on the passenger seat, the cakes that Sylvia had baked her carefully placed in the foot well. As she’d been leaving the twins had called her Mummy again, Sylvia picking up immediately on it, and as she hugged Becky goodbye she had whispered in her ear;

“You’re so good for the kids; you’ve been more of a mother in the last few months than Victoria ever was”

As Becky drove back she was on a high, finally a birthday that she was enjoying. Letting herself back into her cottage she was greeted by the sight of two small suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan appearing from the kitchen, drying his hands on the tea towel and a apron tied around his waist, his shirt sleeves rolled up;

“Hey, you’re back! I’ve just finished the washing up, and I’ve packed for you”

“Oh, thanks!”

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took the box of cakes from her;

“Has mum been baking again?”

She nodded and watched as he opened the lid, inhaling deeply as the smell of the fresh scones escaped.

After a cup of coffee and some of the scones as they sat on the patio, listening to the quiet of the garden, they cleared up and closed the cottage up, preparing to leave. Checking that all the doors were locked for a final time, Jonathan took her hand and led her out to the car where he’d already loaded the cases in, starting the engine as Becky climbed in.

An hour later they arrived at the hotel, pulling up to the majestic building and Becky was blown away at how beautiful it was. As they checked in the receptionist told them that the pool was available, and afternoon tea would be served on their balcony at 3 o’clock.

“Just time for a nice swim then” Jonathan grinned at her as he wheeled both cases to their room. Becky got the feeling he was up to something, but couldn’t quite put her finger on just what.

It all became clear when they started to get undressed and she opened her case;

“These aren’t my clothes!”

She lifted the unfamiliar garments out of a look of confusion on her face.

“They are...” Jonathan stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder; “They’re the rest of your present”

“Where’s my swimming costume?”

He leant around her and plucked out two small pieces of material;

“Here”

“A bikini? I can’t! I’m too big!”

“You’re not too big, you’re perfect. And I have wanted to see these in a bikini ever since we met” he rested his hands under her breasts and cupped them gently, a grin on his face.

A few minutes later Becky had figured out how all the straps and ties worked, and as she looked in the mirror she had to admit it did look good, at least he had good taste! The top held her breasts in just the right way, not restricting but lifting and pushing them together just enough to look sexy, and the bottoms had a little skirt around them so she felt a little more comfortable about her thighs and bum being on show. In just his small swim shorts Jonathan looked amazing, and she was sure that he would be the one any other swimmers would be staring at. Wrapping themselves in the complimentary dressing gowns they made their way down to the pool, thankful for the warm summer weather that meant an outside pool wouldn’t be too cold.

Soon they were enjoying the water, Jonathan proving that he was an excellent swimmer, his strong arms powering him through the water at double the speed Becky could manage, slowly doing the breast stroke as he roared past her, splashing her each time he swam past.

Finally deciding to soak up some sun Becky got out and found a sun lounger, enjoying the warm sunshine. Moments later she glanced up just in time to see Jonathan getting out of the pool raking his fingers through his hair as the sun shone behind him, his biceps bulging rather impressively as the water dripped from his toned body;

“Fancy a dip in the Jacuzzi Bec?”

He held his hand out, knowing that the huge grin on her face was a definite yes to his question. Stepping into the deep bubbles she leant back and let the water jets play over her muscles. Jonathan waved to one of the waiters that had been delivering drinks to other guests, and moments later two flutes of champagne appeared on a silver tray next to them.

As the sipped on the tart bubbly wine Jonathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she giggled a little, the champagne going to her head already. She watched as he glanced around before turning his attention back to her, a grin on his face and a glint in his eye;

“What are you up to?”

“Me? Nothing...”

His grin defied his claims of innocence, and seconds later Becky realised just what he was up to when she felt his fingers gently stroke her inner thigh. Letting out a little yelp of surprise he shushed her to be quiet, the grin plastered over his face as his fingers slowly made their way to the crotch of her bikini, stroking for a brief moment before he pulled the fabric aside and ran his fingertips over her swollen lips.

Knowing that they could get caught any moment heightened the excitement, Becky already dripping wet, Jonathans fingers going straight for their prize. Rubbing the pad of his thumb against her clit he slid two fingers into her pussy, rocking his hand as he continued to grin at her, knowing that she was struggling to stay quiet. Even though the Jacuzzi was in a secluded part of the hotel grounds, Jonathan was still aware that he had to work quickly; this hotel was not the kind of place that would take kindly to lewd acts taking place in public, so when he felt those tell tale shudders of Becky’s body he knew she was close. Swirling his thumb over her clit as he curled his fingers within her and gently rubbed at her g-spot he managed to catch her lips with his in time to smother her groans. For all sense and purpose they just looked like a couple in love who were kissing, little would anyone know what exactly was going on underneath the water.

When Becky relaxed in his arms Jonathan knew she was finished and withdrew his hand, going back to sipping his champagne as she tried to compose herself, adjusting her bikini under the water so that she was covered up again.

“We should probably make a move back to the room; it must almost be time for our afternoon tea...”

“You’ll need to give me a moment Bec” Jonathan nodded down to the water and it took a moment for Becky to realise what he meant.

“Oh! Right...”

They sat in the water for a few more minutes, looking out over the countryside. Once they’d finished their drinks they made their way back to their room, finding that room service had just left, their afternoon tea set up on the balcony.

After gorging themselves on the fabulous treats the hotel provided, they sat back in their chairs, contemplating their next move;

“I’m absolutely stuffed” Becky rubbed her stomach, her bikini no longer a flattering fit

“As much as I would like to make some innuendo filled comment to that, I have to agree”

She looked over to where Jonathan was rubbing his stomach, and no matter how much he protested, he looked nothing but perfect;

“I have a radical suggestion...”

“Oh yes?”

“Now about a nap?”

“You know what; I think that’s probably the best thing you’ve suggested so far”

“Naked of course”

Giggling as she stepped into the room, Becky let the dressing gown fall to the floor;

“Of course...”

She stepped out of view, but the next thing Jonathan saw was Becky’s bikini being throw to the spot where she’d left her gown, stepping into the room only to find her snuggled under the crisp white sheet, the pale fabric pulled up to her chin and a huge smile on her face. Slipping his own clothing off he climbed in, spooning behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her and they soon found themselves falling into a deep sleep.

It was only as the room started to cool many hours later did Jonathan wake, watching Becky as she slept peacefully next to him, her long dark hair flowing over the white pillowcases, her lips curling into a slight smile. Her lips were moving slightly and he could tell she was dreaming. As he continued to watch her he wondered what she was dreaming of, and at that moment she made his dreams come true;

“Oh Jonathan...” she whispered breathlessly, barely audible; “Yes, we’ll fight the banana’s together”

At this point he couldn’t help but to laugh, trying to suppress it but failing miserably, his body shaking as he tried to compose himself. Unfortunately the shaking of his body was moving the mattress so much that it woke Becky, who was now looking at him with a confused look on her face.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!”

She watched as he crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, moments later peering around the doorpost;

“Joining me for a shower?”

Jonathan had never seen Becky move so fast as the speed she got out of bed and joined him in the shower, a huge grin on her face that only got bigger the minute he got to his knees and buried his head between her legs, tormenting her pussy yet again until she was curling her fingers into his short blonde hair and screaming his name as she came on his tongue not once, but twice.

Once they’d dried off she was looking through her case to see what else he’d packed for her, letting out a little gasp as she lifted out a beautiful beaded cocktail dress, the beaded bodice and thin straps in a deep emerald, the rest of the dress sweeping layers of black silk and chiffon. Laying it carefully over the bed she rifled through the rest of the case, pulling out a pair of matching strappy heeled sandals and started her search for appropriate underwear. She found a bra that was wrapped in delicate tissue paper, and as she held it up she realised that the cups were incredibly low;

“Umm Jonathan...”

He was busy getting dressed himself, buttoning his shirt and tucking it into his royal blue suit as he turned to her;

“Yeah?”

“Did you pack a proper bra?”

The grin on his face told her that he didn’t, so laying it on the bed with her dress she went in search for some knickers. After emptying the case she realised that he hadn’t packed any and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry;

“Jonathan!”

He was busy fixing his tie in the mirror, but his eyes met hers and he just grinned. She knew that there was nothing she could do about it now, and to be honest she’d never been brave enough to go commando before.

Pulling the bra on she admired in the mirror how it lifted her breasts, her nipples poking obscenely over the top of the low lace trimmed cups. Slipping her heels on she then reached for the dress, delicately lifting it over her head, slipping her arms into the straps as she worked it down her body. She felt Jonathans hands on her shoulders and looked into the mirror in front of her, their eyes meeting as he zipped her dress, his fingers grazing lightly against her skin sending a shiver up her spine.

“You look beautiful Becky”

Turning in his arms she looked up into his eyes, grinning from ear to ear as she took in just how good he looked in his suit;

“You look pretty handsome in that suit”

She ran her hands over his lapels, smoothing his jacket down. Stepping back she looked at the rest of him, pausing at his crotch and raising an eyebrow;

“I guess I’m not the only one going commando?”

Pulling her close again his lips met hers as a low chuckle rumbled out from his stomach before letting her go. Turning back to the mirror she fixed her makeup; smokey eyes and just a subtle sheen of a lip tint, when she was stowing her mascara back into her makeup bag she turned to find Jonathan standing behind her again, holding out a small box tied with a beautiful satin ribbon;

“What’s this?”

“Happy Birthday Becky”

She reached for the box, immediately knowing that it wasn’t a ring, the box was too large. Plus knowing Jonathan he liked the romantic gestures if it had been a ring he would have been down on one knee. Immediately shaking those thoughts from her mind she pulled the ribbon off and carefully opened the case, letting out a little gasp when she saw what was inside;

“Oh Jonathan, it’s beautiful!”

Nestled within the black velvet was a beautiful pendant, a Princess cut emerald surrounded by opals, all suspended on a delicate gold chain. She watched as he lifted it from the box and placed it around her neck, fixing the clasp and smoothing his hands over her shoulders;

“I’m glad you like it, it was my grandmothers”

Becky had to choke back the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, truly honoured that he would give her a family heirloom.

“Shall we make a move then?” he took her hand, leading her to the door whilst she was still speechless, a huge smile on her face as they walked hand in hand to the high end restaurant in the hotel.

The meal they had was amazing, everything of the finest quality and cooked to perfection. After they had finished their coffee’s they could hear the sounds of a piano being played in the bar, and with a grin on his face Jonathan took Becky’s hand and led her into the dimly lit room, low lights glowing on the tables as he headed towards the dance floor, pulling her into his arms as they started to dance.

As the music played Jonathan held Becky close, their bodies moving in unison as the pianist played. Lifting her head she gazed up at him and couldn’t quite believe how she had snagged such a gorgeous boyfriend. He dipped his head a little and their lips met, kissing her gently as their bodies continued to sway in time to the music. When she felt his hand dip down from her back and gently squeeze her bum she leant forward a little and noticed the nudge of his cock growing hard within his trousers. Breaking the kiss she grinned at him;

“Shall we perhaps head back to the room?”

“That sounds like a damn good idea”

His pupils were blown with lust and she knew that look, the look that told her she would be staggering on wobbly legs the next day and sitting down carefully once he’d finished with her. As he practically dragged her from the dance floor and back to their room she had to run on her heels to keep up as he tightly held onto her hand, his long legs striding ahead until they got to their room. Fumbling with the key he missed the keyhole a couple of times, swearing under his breath as Becky giggled next to him until he finally let them in, dragging Becky with him as he slammed the door shut.

Immediately he was on her, pushing her up against the door as his lips devoured hers, their tongues swirling together as his hands furiously pulled at her dress, his fingers slipping on the zipper before finally wrenching it down. As he stepped back slightly and she wriggled her body so that the dress fell to the floor, her hands were on his fly, releasing his cock as it sprang out into her hands, hot and hard with the tip slightly wet from his arousal.

Grabbing her again he pushed her back up against the door, his hands lifting her thighs as he nudged at her centre, his cock finding purchase as he slid into her until he was balls deep, sheathed within her tight channel. Not giving her time to adjust to his size he started to fuck her hard and fast against the door, his eyes dark and feral with desire as he bit at her neck. As she clung to his shoulders Becky could feel her body climbing, her orgasm coming fast as he continued to plough into her, his own release coming soon after as he spilled deep within her, filling her up completely. After the final shudder of his body he felt his knees go weak, and much to his surprise he found his legs gave out and caused them to fall into a bundle of tangled limbs on the floor.

As they lay there together on the soft carpet Becky started to giggle again, the absurdity of their predicament and the alcohol in her system causing the laughter to rise up within her, soon becoming infectious within Jonathan unable to resist her laughter. Finally pulling themselves up they helped each other to undress before falling into bed, their desires and passion meaning that it was the small hours of the morning before they finally fell asleep.

The next morning Becky woke to find the morning sunshine pouring into the room, the doors to the balcony open, a cool breeze blowing against the soft curtains. The bed was empty next to her and reaching over to Jonathan’s side she found the mattress still warm. Pushing the sheet aside she swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for her dressing gown, pulling it onto her cooled skin before she went to the doors, looking out and smiling when she saw him sipping a cup of coffee as he looked out over the countryside, his own dressing down tied loosely around his waist;

“Morning gorgeous” he reached his arm out and wrapped his around her shoulders, kissing her briefly.

“Morning yourself”

She was eyeing his coffee, her head starting to swim a little from the combination of hangover and lack of sleep. He grinned as he handed the cup to her, letting out a little chuckle as she sighed as she sipped the thick black liquid.

Having finished his coffee she looked a little sheepish, realising that he had probably needed it just as badly as she had.

“Sorry, I only meant to have a sip”

She rested the cup on the stone wall of the balcony, turning and resting against it so she was face to face with him.

“How sorry?”

He grinned, his hands slowly working on the belt of her dressing gown and pulling it loose.

“Jonathan, we can’t! Not out here”

“Shhh”

She looked down and was treated to the sight of his cock jutting out from his dressing gown, his shaft looking red and swollen with lust and a stark contrast to the fluffy white towelling. As much as she wanted to protest, she also was still feeling horny. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back until the backs of his knees hit one of the low chairs, sitting down and pulling her with him.

Straddling his thighs she watched as he held his cock at the base, letting her sink down onto him. Letting herself adjust she wiggled her hips when she was ready, starting to ride him, the rise and fall of her body helped out by the way he was gripping onto her hips, setting the pace as he pulled her down onto him.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, due to a combination of their sexual exploits the previous day, and morning glory never lasting long. It didn’t help that Becky’s tits were swinging loose right in front of his face, tantalisingly close to his lips. He snaked one of his hands between their bodies and started to rub at her clit, bringing her to orgasm quickly, the feel of her body clenching around his setting him off, his hips thrusting upwards as he emptied himself yet again deep within her womb.

The rest of the morning flew by, after showering they ventured down to the restaurant for breakfast, getting a couple of funny looks from other guests making them realise that perhaps they had been a little loud the night before. After packing and checking out, they made their way to Jonathan’s parent’s house to collect the twins, William, Isobel, and his Dad playing in the garden when they arrived.

After another cup of coffee and being sent on their way with yet more baked treats they finally arrived back at the cottage, Becky helping the kids out as Jonathan walked ahead carrying the cases. Just as she was closing the Landrover doors Jonathan appeared at the side of the cottage, a worried look on his face;

“Ok you guys, you’re going to need to go in the back door”

“What’s wrong” Becky was now worried

“Its ok, it just looks like a fox has done its business on the front path”

“Oh” Becky looked a little disgusted, but calmly led the kids around the back of the cottage and in that way.

Jonathan fetched a few things quickly from their garage and returned to the front door, looking down at what he’d found.  He bent down and with a gloved hand gently lifted the dead rabbit, swallowing back the bile that had risen in his throat as he placed it onto the old newspaper. He knew that this was no fox, and looking at the incision that had slid the poor creature end to end he knew that this was the work of a human being.

Making sure there were no bits left behind, he wrapped the poor creature up and made his way back to the garage, grabbing a bucket of water to quickly slosh the blood from the front doorstep before grabbing a spade and burying the carcass in the narrow gap between the garage and fence, hidden from the road by the tall trees overhead.

When he finally got back into the house Becky looked at him with a puzzled look, watching as he washed his hands and leant back against the counter.

“Everything ok?” Becky asked

He nodded, watching as the twins ran outside to play in the garden;

“It was a dead rabbit”

“Oh... that’s never happened before.... what did you do with it?”

“I buried it next to the garage; the bins aren’t being collected until Friday so I thought it best”

“Thank you, I don’t think I could have stomached sorting that out with my hangover”

She smiled at him as she took their coffees out to the patio. Jonathan watched for a moment from the comfort of the kitchen window, the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach worrying him more than he would like to admit.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Daddy – Chapter 12

For a few days after he found the dead rabbit Jonathan was a little on edge, after a while he had started to doubt himself, wondering if he had just imagined the animal’s injuries. It had even gotten to the point where he had considered digging the poor beast up to check, but he had shaken that idea from his mind as absurd.

Becky however was completely oblivious to what had happened, still on a high after her fantastic birthday away with Jonathan. In fact for the first few days she’d had trouble sitting down without wincing after the beating her pussy had taken from the many times Jonathan had fucked her, a smile on her face each time she reached for a cushion to sit on.

The following weekend it was Tina’s Hen Party, Becky having helped organise most of the celebrations with the help of Tina’s sister, so when Saturday afternoon finally arrived she was bouncing off the walls with excitement, looking forward to having a girl’s night out and the opportunity to thoroughly embarrass Tina.

By 6pm the majority of the Hen party had been dropped off at Becky’s cottage, the boyfriends and husbands on taxi duty so that the minibus could pick everyone up from one place. With each of the arrivals Becky handed the girls a glass of champagne, laughing and joking with them as they compared their costumes. Just before the minibus was due to arrive Jonathan pulled Becky to one side, a smirk on his face;

“Will you be keeping your costume?”

His eyes raked down her body, taking in her St Tinian’s Schoolgirl costume which was the theme of the Hen Party, rather appropriate considering a number of the guests were teachers and their work colleagues. She gave him a little twirl, holding her short tartan skirt as she looked over her shoulder at him;

“Oh you like the naughty schoolgirl idea then?”

He grabbed her and kissed her quickly, before they were interrupted by any more arrivals;

“Just make sure you’re still wearing those pigtails when you get back later on”

He ground his crotch against her stomach and she could feel that his cock was starting to harden;

“Oh no, you need to calm down Mister, whilst we have guests and you’re on babysitting duty!”

Sheepishly he let go of her, pulling his t-shirt out of his jeans so that his just about hid the bulge in his jeans. A voice from the next room interrupted them;

“Bec, the minibus is here!”

“Ok Tina, coming!”

Jonathan winked at her;

“You will be later”

Giving him a playful swat on his arm they made their way into the lounge and got everyone ready to leave, Jonathan and the twins waving from the front door as the bus pulled away, the girls on board already signing and laughing thanks to the champagne.

~*~

Hours later the minibus made its way back into the leafy Suburbs of Surrey they were gradually dropped off at their homes or hotels, Becky the last one on the route. Stumbling out of the passenger door she smiled at the driver and waved as he drove off, having dropped her at the end of her road where she’d assured him she would be ok to make her way the couple of hundred yards to her cottage, the road now full of parked cars which would have made turning the bus around a nightmare in the narrow street.

Once she’d watched the taillights of the bus disappear around the bend she slowly started along the pavement, stumbling a couple of times where she was still wearing her heels. After one particularly bad wobble which had resulted in her ending up on her hands and knees on the gritty pavement she sat on the cold tarmac and pulled her heels off, inspecting the grazes on her knees and even through the alcohol haze she knew they would hurt like hell in the morning.

Dusting herself off she grabbed her shoes and bag and slowly made her way along the pavement, thankful for the knee high socks she was wearing to protect her feet from the rough surface.  As she neared her garden gate she became aware of heavy footsteps behind her, turning she let out a little gasp;

“Dean!”

“Hello Becky... long time no see eh?”

She was shocked to see her ex standing in front of her cottage, swaying a little on his feet as he downed the rest of his beer, throwing the empty can into the darkness of her garden as she nervously started to back away from him;

“What... what are you doing here?”

“Thought it was time I came and saw my girl...”

“I’m not your girl anymore Dean, you made that very clear when you ditched me”

He swayed towards her;

“Heyyyy, there’s no need to be like that, what we had was good”

The vitriol was rising in Becky, this bastard had treated her like a doormat, she’d taken his abuse and when she’d needed support the most, he’d ditched her;

“No it wasn’t good, you were the worst thing to ever happen to me; now just get lost, I don’t want to see you”

“Oh now that’s not very fair”

He took another step towards her, she felt her back press against the side of her neighbours car, the cold metal against her back and legs sending a shiver through her;

“Dean, that’s enough”

She put her hands up to stop him, but it did little good as the next thing she knew he was pinning her to the car, the smell of his fetid breath, stale cigarettes and beer surrounding her and making her stomach churn.

“Dean, get off me!” crying out as she put her hands on his chest and shoved him, having little effect against the solid stockiness of him, he may have been short, but he was built like a rugby player.

Pushing again she watched as he staggered back and rested against her garden fence to steady himself, wiping his spit from his chin as he grinned at her, but the look on his face was one far from comforting, in fact it was the same look she was given as he dislocated her shoulder when she’d fought back when they broke up.

Becky looked around for anything that she could use to defend herself, her eyes darting from side to side in a panic. As she glanced to the cottage she noticed her bedroom light coming on;

“Dean, stop, or my boyfriend will...

“Your boyfriend?! Ha!” he cut her off; “As if you could ever find a man that would actually accept a fat lump like you”

His words stung, but it was nothing worse than he’d thrown at her before;

“Dean, stop it, just leave before Jonathan comes down here”

“Oh Jonathan is it? You’ve moved him in already, bit quick isn’t it? Though I’m not surprised a desperate slut like you would move some loser into her place”

Dean was back on his feet and coming towards her at a speed that surprised her and she found him pinning her against the side of the car again, one arm pressed across her torso to hold her in place as the chubby fingers of his other hand thrust their way up her skirt and pawed at her. She flinched away from his touch, the bile rising in her throat, desperately trying to free herself from his grip.

What Dean hadn’t spotted was Jonathan running up the garden path, silently stalking them as his bare feet made no sound, his long legs letting him step over the low garden gate as to not give the game away that he was there due to the squeaky hinges. The first thing Dean did know about it was when Jonathans fist made contact with the side of his face, the blow knocking him sideways and leaving him a shocked mess on the pavement.

While Jonathan stood over the piece of shit that had been about to assault Becky, she had to admire how he looked; wearing just loose fitting pyjama bottoms and his chest bare, his muscles tense from the adrenalin that was running through him and a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, her knight in shining armour. The look on Dean’s face was priceless, a look of fear and disbelief, spitting blood;

“You fucking bastard! You knocked one of my teeth out!”

“I can assure you that you are just as ugly as you were before, I’m afraid I haven’t improved things for you”

Jonathan’s sarcasm was refreshing, Becky laughing at her ex cruelly as she watched him try to get to his feet, staggering from both his intoxication and the blow to his head. Finally on his feet he clumsily attempted to throw a punch at Jonathan, his efforts foiled when his sparring partner caught him in the crook of his arm, twisting Dean’s arm around behind his back;

“Fuuuuuck! Fuck, you bastard! You’re going to break my arm!”

With a sneer on his face Jonathan spoke slowly;

“No, I am not going to break your arm; I could, but I’m not going to” he paused as something caught his eye, the briefest flash of blue lights; “Instead I’m just going to do _this_ ”

Jonathan forcibly pushed Dean’s arm further up his back, the sickening sound of his shoulder coming out of its socket as it dislocated, the scream that followed ringing around the silent neighbourhood.

The blue lights got closer and within seconds a police car had screeched to a halt alongside them, two officers getting out with their batons drawn;

“Miss? Sir? Everything ok? You called...”

A small voice interrupted everyone from the darkness;

“Yes officer, that was me”

Becky’s elderly neighbour Mrs Young appeared as she walked into the beam cast by the lights from the police car;

“I was letting Mr Tiddles out for his nightly constitutional when I saw Rebecca in trouble, I recognised the piece of Badger Shit that had treated her so badly in the past before she ejected his sorry bottom out onto the street, and I knew he was trouble so thought it wise to call you constables”

Becky, Jonathan, and the two officers had suppressed a laugh when this sweet old lady had just described someone as Badger Shit, and she stood in front of them with a sweet smile on her face as she petted the large ginger cat that purred in her arms, the infamous Mr Tiddles.

At that moment the front door to Becky’s cottage opened wide and the light from her hall spilled over the front garden;

“Daddy?”

Two sleepy little bed heads appeared, Isobel and William both in their pyjama’s, holding hands as they looked out at the scene before them with wide eyes;

“Daddy, what’s happening?”

Jonathan turned to the officers as he still restrained Dean;

“You mind if I just go sort them out?” he nodded towards the twins

“Of course sir, but we will need to talk to you”

The larger of the two officers took Dean from him, slapping the cuffs on him rather unceremoniously as the other officer took Becky’s statement, Mrs Young backing her up having witnessed the whole incident.  The old lady was pretty frank with what she said;

“Yes Constable, I saw...”

“Officer” The policeman corrected her

“Anyway, Officer Constable; I saw Mister Badger Shit attempting to get his filthy mitts on poor Rebecca’s muff right here in the street, the poor thing was cornered by that great big ugly beast”

“Thank you madam...”

“It’s Mrs...”

Becky suppressed a smile as her neighbour corrected him in the same way he had done to her just moments before, and as she turned to the cottage she could see Jonathan in the lounge as he gave the twins a glass of milk each, the curtains still open so she could see inside clearly.

“Miss Felstead, we’ll need to speak to your boyfriend before we leave”

“No problem, are you done with me?”

He nodded as he shoved Dean rather roughly into the back seat of his car, closing the door with a little more force than really needed.

“I’ll just get Jonathan...”

Becky limped slightly as she made her way along the path to her front door, Mrs Young helping her as she went where she was still quite shaken. The two officers watched through the lit windows as Jonathan hugged her; the emotions of the evening getting the better of her, Mrs Young letting the twins pet Mr Tiddles whilst Jonathan comforted Becky. Moments later he appeared at the front door, quickly making his way to the two Officers that were patiently waiting for him;

“Mr...”

“Pine, Jonathan Pine”

“Mr Pine, it almost looks as if someone dislocated the assailants shoulder, you wouldn’t have any idea how that happened, would you?”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be fine, all I did was make sure he didn’t violate my Girlfriend, I did my best to restrain him until yourselves arrived to help”

Jonathan was portraying an angelic air to his outward persona, yet inside was trying hard not to plaster a large grin across his face as he saw Dean wincing in pain every time he shifted in his seat.

“Understood Sir”

The smaller and elder of the two officers nodded to his colleague, watching as he got into the driver’s seat and started the engine, calling into the control centre with an update. Turning back to Jonathan he held his hand out;

“Lieutenant Pine?”

“Actually it was Corporal”

The officer nodded once, an unspoken acknowledgement from one ex forces member to the other having recognised something with the tall man standing before him, shaking Jonathan’s hand firmly before getting back into the car, tipping his hat to Jonathan as the car pulled away.

Once back inside he thanked Mrs Young for her help as she made her way back to her cottage next door, Mr Tiddles grateful to be leaving the two grabby children behind. Closing the door behind her Jonathan turned to the twins who were now falling asleep either side of Becky on the sofa, their little eyes drooping from the late hour;

“Come on you two, time to get back into slumberland...” turning the light out as he went, leaving Becky to her thoughts in the darkened room.

The three of them made their way upstairs as Becky stared into space, what had been a fun evening turned into a painful reminder of a past she had tried her hardest to forget.

When she heard Jonathans soft footfalls coming down the stairs a few moments later she looked up him, the tears welling in her eyes as he stood in the doorway before sitting next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and pulling her close, letting her sob into his chest.  He held her like that for a long time in the darkness until she calmed, stroking her hair from her face, looking down at her as she met his gaze, sniffing a little as she smiled weakly.

“You ok Bec?”

She nodded, subconsciously licking her lips where they had gone dry, yet he mirrored her actions, feeling guilty for the arousal that was starting to awaken in him from the adrenalin of the night;

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She sniffed; “You want to know what happened with Dean?”

“Only if you want to tell me, if you don’t feel comfortable then you don’t have to...”

She nodded, settling back a little on the sofa as she gathered her thoughts.

“Was he the guy that left you after you had the breast cancer scare?”

She nodded, licking her lips again before she took a deep breath;

“Dean at first seemed like the perfect guy, but very quickly he turned into a bully. He would put me down in front of his friends, in front of my friends and family too. He was always advising me to go for a salad if we went out for dinner, making small digs at my weight. He would say he liked curvy girls, but what he meant was he liked big tits and small everything else”

As she spoke the tears rolled down her cheeks, the painful memories coming back to her in a flood of emotion. Jonathan sat silently but reached out and held her hand as she continued;

“We had been together for a while when one night he found a lump in my breast whilst we were having sex. He told me to get it sorted as soon as possible as he didn’t want to have a girlfriend with one tit”

Jonathan could tell that this was incredibly painful for Becky to relive, stroking her hand to know that he was there to support her.

“After that night I didn’t hear from Dean for about a week, I texted him when I had my doctor’s appointment and asked him to come with me. For all his faults I still had this sick need for his support. I waited in the surgery for my appointment, but he never showed. I had to go through the scary and intrusive examination on my own. When I got home he was there waiting for me, his excuse was that he didn’t want to see another person pawing at my tits”

She paused, gathering her thoughts for a moment;

“I finally saw him for who he was; selfish, arrogant, a sexist pig, and all round asshole. I told him to leave and never come back, he grabbed my arm and as I struggled to get out of his grip he yanked my arm so hard that he dislocated my shoulder – much like you did to him tonight – and he immediately realised what he did. He let me drop to the floor and ran off”

Becky could feel the anger rising in her now, anger that Dean had the cheek to show up again, anger that she’d put up with his shit for so long, her voice shaking as she finished her story;

“I knew that if I didn’t do something he would have won, so I called the police and he was arrested for assault”

Finally Jonathan spoke;

“Did they convict him?”

Becky shook her head;

“My damn breast... the date for my biopsy was scheduled last minute and ended up being the same day as his court hearing. Without my testimony he got let off with a warning, even though my legal team did their best to explain the situation. Because of that I lost the case, and that’s were a large portion of my lottery win went on their bills”

Becky sat back, a weight lifted off her shoulders but the anger still surging through her;

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For being here. For listening. For dislocating Dean’s shoulder”

“Happy to be of service”

He shifted on the sofa as she snuggled close to him, her hand casually stroking his stomach, running her fingertips along the small trail of hair that led from his navel down into his pyjamas.

“Umm... Bec?”

“Yes Jonathan?”

He watched as she sat up and straddled his thighs, resting her forearms on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes;

“Are you... are you sure you want to do this?”

“Jonathan...”

“Yes?”

“I need release. I need you to fuck me. I need you to take me hard and fast on this sofa until you have to gag me when I come”

She immediately felt his cock harden beneath her, pushing against the crotch of her knickers as she pressing down against him, holding eye contact as she circled her hips, grinning when she felt his strong hands on her thighs, pulling her harder against his lap as he finally caught her lips with his.

Nipping at her bottom lip he took control, his hands straying to her blouse as he skilfully unbuttoned her, his warm palm spreading over her breast as his other rested on her lower back, pulling her close until he could feel the warmth of her skin against his;

“Becky, I will be here for you always. Whatever you need me for I will do, whatever the future holds, I will be next to you every step of the way”

It was what she needed to hear, and she knew that he meant every word of what he’d said. She found herself being rolled onto the sofa, giggling as he lay over her. He took her hands in one of his and pulled her arms up over her head, laying small kisses down her torso as he started to move down her body.

Becky watched as he pulled her legs apart, his hands slipping under her short pleated skirt and tugging at the elastic of her knickers, the pad of this thumb running over the soaked cotton as he stroked her puffed lips;

“Wet for me my pet, you’re absolutely soaked”

“Jonathan, I love you... I’d been thinking about you all night... I couldn’t wait to get back to you...”

“Well you’ve got me now, all to yourself”

He crooked his fingers over the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down her legs, abandoning them once he’d gotten them off of one ankle, letting them hang obscenely from the other ankle as he lifted her legs into the air and kissed his way down her inner thigh.

Peppering the sensitive spot where her thigh met her crotch with open mouthed kisses she could head his tongue making wet slurping noises, his tongue tormenting her with each touch, his lips brushing so close to her pussy yet not quite and proceeding to drive her crazy.

She was writhing under his touch, desperate for his lips to get to their prize, yet he kept caressing every spot bar the one she wanted him to get to, so when she felt that first touch, his long tongue wetly running up the length of her folds her hands immediately flew to his head, her fingers winding their way through his hair.

Jonathan’s strong arms kept her thighs parted wide, pushing against her instinctive reaction to close them where he was tormenting her with his mouth, his tongue massaging her clit before he lapped at her dripping entrance, fucking her with his tongue until she was close to the edge, desperate for release.

“Jonathan, please...”

“Please what?”

“Please... I need to come...”

“Not just yet, I want to be inside you when you finally come”

He knelt on the sofa and furiously shoved his pyjamas down, his hard cock springing free once the elastic of the waistband reached his thighs. Becky was expecting him to take her as she was splayed on the sofa, but he had other ideas. His strong hands quickly turned her over, pulling on her hips until she was on her knees in front of him. Shuffling close to her he held his cock as he ran the tip the length of her slit, dousing it with her juices and getting it nice and wet before he rested against her entrance and thrust in completely in one go;

“Oh Becky, you’re so wet and tight”

He grunted as he started to fuck her hard, her breathy moans filling the room as he flicked the short skirt up and watched his slick cock slide in and out of her, the moonlight coming in the window picking up the wet shine on his shaft and the pinkness of her pussy stretched around him. The sight before him made him even harder, the blood rushing to his crotch and making him surge even harder and faster into her.

With one hand still gripping into her hip as he fucked her deep, he reached over with the other and grabbed her plaits that hung down her back, pulling gently on them as it tilted her head backwards, her spine bowing as she shifted whilst he tugged on her braids. The arch of her back meant his cock rubbed against her g-spot, touching it in just the right way to have her groaning and grinding back onto him, meeting his thrusts as their bodies slapped together, the wet sounds of their passion echoing around the room.

When he sensed the first tremors of her body he felt his balls tighten, his release was going to come soon, and as she started to tremble he knew they both wouldn’t last a lot longer. When Becky started to cry out he leant forward and held his hand over her, mouth stifling her cries as he rocked his hips and thrust shallowly into her as she rode out her orgasm, and as she was coming down he started to fuck her with a new vigour, his release coming hard and fast as he emptied deep into her with a strangled cry.

They remained joined together for a few moments, breathless and happy as Jonathan felt the occasional tremor still spasm through Becky’s pussy. Finally he softened and pulled out of her, the erotic sight of her still on all fours with his come slowly dripping out of her swollen lips already had his cock stirring again even though it was mere minutes since their previous session. He helped Becky to her feet, grinning as she wobbled on unsteady legs as they made their way upstairs to bed.

~*~

They slept soundly and woke early even though the dramas of the previous night had kept them up late, Becky feeling the insistent nudge of Jonathans cock against her side until she rolled over and they made love slowly and sensually, a start contrast from their raw passion the night before, but just as enjoyable.

Once their passions were sated their need for coffee took over, Becky donning her dressing gown as she ventured downstairs, her knees aching from her fall on the walk home and then their lovemaking on the sofa. As she passed through the lounge to the kitchen her eyes fell to the furniture where Jonathan had taken her hours before, grinning a little when she saw the smeared stains on the pale cushions from her grazed knees, making a mental note to strip the covers off so they could be washed.

As the kettle boiled she looked out to the garden, her mind going over the events of the night before. In a world of her own until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, a pair of soft lips pressing to her neck;

“Morning”

“Jonathan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we moved in too quickly?”

He let go of her and turned her;

“You’re thinking about what Dean said?”

She nodded;

“Was it too quick? Did we rush things?”

He let out a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts;

“It wasn’t too quick for me, and the twins adore being here... but if you’re having second thoughts I can start to look for another place...”

“No! Absolutely not! I love having you here, to be part of your family has made me complete”

“Then it wasn’t too quick, we did everything at the right speed for us”

He hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as his strong arms held her tight. The sound of the kettle clicking off brought them back to the present, Becky letting go first and reaching for the empty wine bottles that had been gathered on the sink;

“I’m going to take these out to the recycling bin”

Gathering the bottles in her arms, she saw Jonathan making the coffee as she left the room. With some difficulty she managed to open the front door without any free hands.

The sound of her scream and bottles breaking made Jonathan drop the mug he was holding, running for the door where he found Becky shaking, her eyes fixed on the little gate at the end of their short garden path. The sight that greeted him brought the pile up to his throat. He pulled Becky into the house and held her as she cried, her body shaking. The twins had heard her scream and were at the top of the stairs;

“Daddy? Mummy?”

“William, Isobel... Becky has had a bit of a scare; can you two look after her for a moment?”

They looked at him and nodded, each sitting on at Becky’s side as she sat on the stairs. Jonathan grabbed a picnic blanket and the portable phone from the hallway and quickly made his way back outside, shutting the door behind him.

He stood at the gate, looking down at the sight before him. Mr Tiddles was no more. The cat had been eviscerated, its front limbs and neck impaled on the spikes of the gate, its innards spilt over the path. Covering it quickly with the blanket he dialled 999, this definitely wasn’t an animal attack, his mind cast back to the rabbit a week earlier.

~*~

The eyes watched him from the shadows of the garden a few doors down, hidden by the large weeping willow tree’s branches, the smile baring teeth like an animal;

“I think you are starting to understand now Johnny...”

The sound of the siren could be heard far off on the quiet Sunday morning, signalling it was time to get moving;

“This is only the start...”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Daddy – Chapter 13

Once the police had arrived at Becky and Jonathan’s cottage they were shocked at the scene he’d covered with the blanket, immediately calling in their crime scene investigation unit to take prints and remove the carcass.  Becky had managed to pull herself together enough to mind the twins whilst Jonathan had accompanied an officer to Mrs Young’s place next door to break the news.

Jonathan invited the two police officers into the cottage for a coffee, relieved to see that it was the same duo that had attended the previous evening and had arrested Dean;

“I must say Mr Pine; we weren’t expecting to be back here quite so quickly...”

Jonathan carefully placed two steaming mugs onto the table in front of the officers before he turned and reached for the biscuit tin, knowing that the best way to get law enforcement onto your side was to be nice;

“Could this have been Dean?”

The younger officer shook his head;

“He was only being logged out of custody as we left the station for this call. Is there anyone else that you can think of would do this?”

“There is one...”

Jonathan explained about the rabbit he’d found the previous week, and his concerns about Victoria. The officers listened in silence, one jotting down in his notebook as the details were given.  As he finished up the officers stood, downed the rest of their coffee and made to leave before turning back to him;

“I’d suggest you up your security here Mr Pine”

Jonathan nodded; the thought had already crossed his mind;

“Absolutely, I’ll be heading down to the DIY place in town and fit some security lights this afternoon. The company I work for provides alarms so I’ll speak to them tomorrow and see if we can get one fitted this week”

The officers nodded with approval at his suggestions, shaking his hand as they left.

Once the scene of crime crew had cleared away the mess in the front garden Jonathan had pulled the hose pipe around from the side of the building and had washed down the front path, before putting in a call to his friend Tomaz. He knew he could call upon his trusted confidante to help his get the security requirements sorted within the day, and arranged that Tomaz would be round shortly. Jonathan’s mind then turned to Becky and the kids; he didn’t want to leave them alone there at the cottage, but there was little he could do once the working week started. He was still pondering that thought when he returned to the cottage, finding Becky and the twins watching cartoons in the lounge;

“You ok Bec?”

He leaned over the back of the sofa and pressed a kiss to the top of her head;

“Yeah, just... you know...”

She didn’t want to let slip to William and Isobel what had happened, and he noticed that she hugged them tighter as she was reminded of the morning’s bloody discovery.

“I’m going to give my parents a call, see if they want to pop over today?”

Becky nodded at his suggestion, watching over her shoulder as he made his way upstairs to use the extension in their bedroom, so he could talk in private.

~*~

The rest of the day was spent trying to lift Becky’s mood, Jonathan could tell she’d pulled back and had almost retracted in on herself. She was no longer the bubbly and strong willed girl he’d fallen in love with, and it scared him that within a single day she had changed so much and there was nothing he could do to help her, or so he thought.

Becky on the other hand completely realised what was happening, she just needed some time to think things through, to process the events that had taken place. Mid afternoon she’d rang her parents and had confided in them, her Mum promising to come to the cottage during the week so that Becky wasn’t alone.

~*~

By the following weekend both Becky and Jonathan were starting to feel slightly more secure and at ease when they were home, the security lights and burglar alarm now fitted, and with the help of her brother Stuart they had even installed camera’s over the doors, a external hard drive connected to Becky’s computer recording 24 hours a day that that contained enough storage space for 6 months worth of footage.

Becky’s mum Jolene had been over every day, and most days Tina had joined them, her wedding a little under two weeks away, so they took advantage of the free time to finish all the hand made items Tina had decided she’d like to make herself rather than buying.

A full week after Tina’s hen party, it was time for Stuart’s stag do, and with Jonathan now well and truly part of the family, he’d been invited to join the guys on their day out, and was looking forward to a lads day out.

Becky had arranged that Tina and the other bridesmaids, along with Jolene and Tina’s mum were to come to the cottage so that they could have a final hair and makeup trial, Tina being a bit of a perfectionist and had now turned into bridezilla, wanting to make sure that every single detail was faultless.

When Becky’s dad Sean arrived with Stuart, the three lads were laughing and joking around before they left, the former two giving Jonathan his stag party t-shirt, a rather fetching pink polo shirt with ‘PINE’ written across his shoulders;

“Hey Bec, what do you think?”

He grinned at her from the doorway of the lounge, the entire group of girls turning to look, his response a cacophony of cat calls and wolf whistles in appreciation.

He let out an embarrassed chuckle as Becky walked over to him, admiring the way his jeans clung to his thighs and gave him an impressive bulge at his crotch. Resting her hands on his chest she stood on her tiptoes and chastely kissed him;

“Keep an eye on Stuart?”

“Of course”

“I just know what his mates are like; Tina really would kill them if they did something like shave his eyebrows off or let him get a tattoo...”

“Don’t worry Bec, the best man has let me in on what the plans are and Stuart’s eyebrows will remain intact”

Grinning at her as Sean and Stuart shouted for him from the car, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone as he ran out the door, blowing Becky a kiss as he made his way out the door.

Throughout the afternoon they laughed and joked as Tina cast her eye over their preparations, and only once she was satisfied did they finally call it a day, the rest of the wedding girls heading home, leaving just Becky, Tina, and Jolene with the twins. As they were sitting down to dinner once they’d put the twins to bed, Tina was clued in on the events of the previous weekend;

“So who do you think it is?”

Becky shrugged:

“Part of me has no clue, but the other part thinks its Victoria”

“Jonathan’s ex wife?” her mum asked, Becky nodding to confirm her suspicions;

“I’d only met her a couple of times, one of which was at court when she cornered me in the ladies toilets and pretty much proved she was slightly unhinged...But I just don’t understand why she’s doing this? She said she was glad to be rid of the kids, she was meant to be emigrating to Australia”

“Has she seen William and Isobel?”

Becky shook her head;

“No, she never turned up to the court appointed meetings, thankfully they were always arranged in public places like soft play centres so the twins were none the wiser that their mother hadn’t turned up”

“Do they miss her?”

“I’m not sure. They don’t mention her, and call me mummy now, and when they do mention something from the past, they just seem to say ‘we used to do it like this’ when they are referring to something Victoria taught them or did with them”

“Who was it that instigated calling you Mummy?” Jolene wasn’t afraid of asking her daughter difficult questions; she knew that she could have a frank conversation with Becky as mature adults.

“The kids did it first. Jonathan still calls me Becky in front of them, but they seem to have dropped that”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind, I love having them here and that all three of them are part of my life now”

Tina was sitting quietly and listening, letting the two Felstead women discuss the situation, but finally she spoke up;

“Does Victoria pay Jonathan maintenance?”

Becky shook her head;

“No, it was ordered by the court, but he’s never received a penny from her, not a single payment. To be honest that was one of the reasons why I moved them in here, he was struggling financially with the additional costs of bringing up two kids, they were cooped up in that flat of his... it just made sense...”

Becky trailed off, her mind casting back to when Dean had attacked her. As if reading her mind, her mum spoke quietly;

“Becky... are you worrying that it was the wrong decision? Or that you moved too fast?”

Becky nodded, gazing down at her now cold cup of tea, a slightly lump in her throat;

“Mum, did I do the wrong thing? Did I jump into this too fast?”

As she spoke her voice broke, her eyes welling up as she finally let out the tension and worry she’d been bottling up.

“Oh Becky, come here darling”

Jolene wrapped her arms around her daughter as she sobbed into her shoulder;

“Hush now pet, it wasn’t too fast. I could tell the moment you introduced me to Jonathan that he was the right man for you, and he loves you so much”

“But was it too fast?” Becky’s voice was muffled against her mother’s shoulder

“No, absolutely not. Your father and I moved in together after 10 weeks of courting”

Becky leant back, a brief smirk on her face;

“Yes, but that’s because you had gotten pregnant with Stuart”

They were interrupted by Tina coughing and spluttering on her tea where she’d been mid sip when Becky had dropped that little family secret, bringing the room into fits of giggles thereafter.  Once she’d composed herself Tina wrapped her arm around her best friend’s shoulders;

“Bec, please don’t worry yourself about something that asshole Dean said, you did not move in too fast; how long were you and Jonathan dating before you moved in together?”

Becky swallowed audibly;

“About 4 or 5 months”

“And are you happy?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Then it was right. Please honey; don’t stew yourself silly over something Dean said. He treated you so badly, and look how wonderful Jonathan has been”

Becky nodded, she knew what her mum and best friend were saying was 100% accurate, but unfortunately the emotional abuse she’d suffered when he’d been with Dean was taking longer to shift from your mind than physical scars do. Deep down she knew that things were just right, but the little black thoughts in the depths of her mind would come back and nag her now and again.

Tina rubbed Becky’s back before getting up, setting the kettle to boil again;

“Come on, it’s time for more tea”

For the rest of the evening they moved to the lounge, the three of them curled together on the sofa as they watched ‘Mamma Mia!’ on DVD, the tea continuing to flow and the biscuit tin raided.  As the end credits were rolling and they had just started to feel their eyelids droop, there was the unmistakeable sound of a Land Rover pulling up outside, following by a clearly audible giggle from a grown man, and a very loud ‘shush’ that followed.

Getting up and opening the front door, Becky and Tina watched as an inebriated Stuart was helped along the path by a slightly less drunk Jonathan, Sean following behind as he carried Stuarts shoes;

“Heyyyyyy! There’s our girls!”

Jonathan proceeded to drop Stuart halfway up the path when he saw Becky, stumbling over to her as he fell into her arms, leaving Stuart to fall into the begonias in slow motion.

Becky struggled to wrangle Jonathan into the house, his limbs floppy and his feet attempting to get purchase on the slippery floor tiles. Eventually she let him fall into one of the chairs in the lounge, peering out of the window as she saw Tina standing over Stuart with her hands on her hips;

“Stuart! Get up!” she angrily whispered

“But these flowers are so pretty” he managed to get to his hands and knees, broken flowers and leaves sticking to his hair and shirt as he crawled into the house and flopped down onto the mat in the hallway.

Jolene glared at her husband;

“What did you let them do?”

Sean grinned;

“I’ll tell you on the way home. But I’ll tell you this much; at least these two can walk...”

Becky’s parents said their goodbyes and quietly made their way back to Sean’s Land Rover, waving as they drove off.

Stepping over Stuart who was now snoring whilst spread eagled on the hall mat, Becky and Tina set out pulling out the sofa bed, making the bed ready for Tina and Stuart to stay the night. They heaved Stuart onto the bed – they didn’t bother getting him undressed – before Becky turned to Jonathan.

“You need a hand getting him up the stairs?” Tina asked

“No, he’s awake”

“How can you tell?”

“No REM eye movements. He’s faking it” 

She walked over to him and gently slapped his knee;

“Come on you, bedtime”

He grinned, his eyes still closed as he held his arms up. She grabbed his wrists and tugged hard, pulling him to his feet as he swayed a little, his eyes now open and looking a little bloodshot;

“Oooh... head rush...”

Slowly leading him to the hallway and pushing him up the stairs, she said goodnight to Tina as they went.

“I need to pee...” Jonathan muttered

“Okay, let’s get you undressed first”

Trying to strip a grown man that was completely inebriated was certainly a challenge, but somehow she managed, steering him along the hallway and to the bathroom once he was naked, making him sit on the toilet rather than stand so he didn’t sprinkle everywhere.

Helping him back to the bedroom she let him fall onto the bed, stark naked as he snuffled into the pillow, his peachy arse catching in the moonlight. Quickly stripping she didn’t bother with a nightie, as drunk as he was; she was going to enjoy the feeling of their naked bodies pressing against each other as they slept.

~*~

Becky woke early, the first light of dawn coming over the horizon and lighting the sky. Reaching over she found the bed empty next to her, yet the covered still held some warmth so Jonathan couldn’t have been gone long. Hearing the quiet sound of the toilet flushing then the running of water through the pipes, she settled back against the pillows and watched the door, smiling at him as he crept back into the bedroom and pushed their door closed.

“Oh you’re awake; I didn’t mean to wake you Bec”

“You didn’t, come on; get in and warm me up” she patted the covers

He slid back in under the duvet and pulled her close, snuggling against her as he kissed the back of her neck. She felt the tell tale nudge of his cock as it hardened, pressing against her back as his hands curled around and cupped her naked breasts;

“Mmmm Bec...”

She wriggled her behind a little, the low groan that Jonathan let out immediately shooting straight to her core and she could feel herself getting wet with desire. Turning in his arms she leaned forwards and kissed him;

“Oh, that’s a pleasant surprise!”

“What?”

“You’ve brushed your teeth”

She’d never been a fan of morning breath, and it was notoriously bad after Jonathan had had a few drinks the night before;

“Well, I do like to treat you”

Cheeky bugger she thought, but she’d let him off this time, simply because his minty lips had closed around her nipple and was gently nibbling at her hardened teat. A plan formed in her mind, pushing Jonathan off of her and onto his back. She shuffled on the bed and got to her knees, wrapping her hand around his hardened shaft, licking at the smooth crown before sucking him in, massaging the underside with her tongue.

She knew that he was always more sensitive in the mornings so went gently, resting on her elbows as her free hand cupped his balls, softly stroking and rolling them in her palm. As she rose and fell on his cock, she felt his hand start to stroke at her inner thigh before it moved up and cupped her pussy, stroking her labia and drawing the moisture up her folds. Continuing her attentions on his delicious cock she felt his thumb start to circle her clit, smoothing her slick juices around it. He slid two fingers into her, gently rocking his hand in time to her efforts she was giving him.

Working together they were soon both having to muffle their moans of desire, the passion within them rising until their release happened almost simultaneously, Jonathan spurting his hot seed into Becky’s mouth as she struggled to contain it, and in turn her body grasping at his fingers as she rode her own peak out.

Finally spent, Becky fell back against the bed covers, grabbing a tissue from her bedside cabinet and wiping her chin before reaching for her glass of water.

Laying back she snuggled close to Jonathan they cuddled lovingly, the feeling of his strong arms around her settling her doubt’s she’d had over the last few days seeping away from her thoughts. As they were drifting off back to sleep, a faint noise brought Becky back to reality;

“What was that?”

Jonathan sat up;

“I’m not sure, it sounded like...”

“Breaking glass” Becky finished for him.

Jonathan was out of bed and pulling his jeans from the previous night on, and glancing out of the window he froze;

“Becky, get up NOW!”

“What is it?”

“Victoria”

As he was buttoning his fly he saw his ex wife running down the road, glancing behind her back at the cottage. At that moment he heard the smoke alarm start to sound;

“The twins!”

Becky was already out of bed and pulling on a tracksuit, quickly grabbing her handbag and scooping the contents of Jonathan’s bedside table into it before she pulled the zip and flung it out of the open window into the garden. They reached the door together and as they pulled it open a wall of black and grey smoke poured into the room. Jonathan instinctively pulled Becky to the floor where it was still a little clearer;

“You get to Isobel, I get William!”

They rapidly crawled along the hall floor, the acrid smoke billowing above them as they could hear Stuart and Tina shouting from below;

“Bec! I’ve got the fire extinguisher but you’ll have to get out the upper floor windows! Tina is on the phone to the fire brigade and will get the ladder up against the cottage!”

Becky didn’t communicated with Jonathan, she knew he would have heard as they made their way to the kids rooms, trying to go as quickly as possible without gulping in large breaths. Every now and again she could hear the whooshing of the fire extinguisher from below, knowing that Stuart was doing his best to stop the fire from spreading.

She found Isobel’s door and quickly pushed in, slamming the door shut behind her and gulping in deep breaths of clean air. The little girl was still in bed, but clinging to her covers and peering out from them with a scared look on her face;

“Isobel”

Becky rushed over to her and hugged her;

“Come on, we’ve got to get out!”

“What’s happening Mummy?”

“There’s a little fire down stairs, Uncle Stuart is trying to put it out, but it’s in the hall so we can’t use the stairs”

At that moment Becky heard the clang of the metal ladder against the window outside. Pulling Isobel out of bed she held the little girl as she flung the window open, peering out and wondering how she was going to do this. After a moment thinking she looked into the little girls eyes;

“OK Izzy, I want you to stand on the Windowsill inside whilst I get on the ladder, then I’ll help you climb out and we can climb down together, OK?”

Isobel nodded; thankfully she’d inherited her father’s sensible and calm way of thinking. Just as Becky was about to climb out, Isobel called out;

“Teddy!”

Glancing round Becky saw Isobel’s favourite teddy bear on her bed and quickly grabbed it before throwing it out of the window. Making sure that Isobel was ok standing on the windowsill she climbed out, steadying herself on the metal rungs of the ladder before helping Isobel out, calmly helping the little girl to the rungs of the ladder, using her body as a cage over her as they both climbed down. She could hear sirens in the distance, and out of the corner of her eye she could see one of her neighbours running over with another ladder, putting it up to the window of Williams’s bedroom as Jonathan waved and shouted.

When Becky reached the bottom rung and was able to put her bare feet onto the cool grass of her front garden she immediately felt a sense of relief, helping Isobel down the last few rungs and glancing over at Jonathan. He was carrying William over his shoulder in a typical ‘fireman’s hold’, William clinging to his own favourite soft toy; a fluffy giraffe. The same moment his feet hit the ground was when the fire engine appeared from Reigate, Stuart running over and updating the crew as they unloaded the equipment and ran to the front door.

The next hour passed in a blur, neighbours appearing in their dressing gowns as the light of dawn started to get brighter, brought out of their homes by the fire engine’s siren and lights. Blankets and mugs of tea appeared for everyone, someone even arrived with an armful of dressing gowns so that they could all keep warm. Further crew had turned up along with an ambulance and a couple of police cars. Finally the crew manager came over to where the family were sitting, taking his helmet off as he spoke to them. Tina and Stuart led the twins over to the other side of the garden so that Becky and Jonathan could speak to him in private;

“Well, I’m pleased to say that the good news is that its mainly smoke damage. The stone floor tiles in your hall kept the fire from spreading too much, but you’ve lost the front door and door to the lounge, plus the carpet on the stairs”

“What’s the bad news?” Jonathan enquired

“It was started deliberately. I’ve been doing this job for over twenty years, and could immediately pick up the scent of the petrol that was used to start the fire”

As he spoke the police officer that had attended to the incident with Dean walked over;

“Mr Pine, I’m sorry we meet again under such circumstances”

Jonathan nodded as he continued;

“It’s pretty clear that this is arson. Do you have any idea who might do this?”

Jonathan nodded;

“I’m afraid so. Just as the alarm was raised I looked out of the window and saw my ex-wife running from the cottage”

“Mrs Pine Maynard?”

“Yes. I was made to believe she had left the country, but it would seem I am mistaken”

Jonathan could feel Becky shaking beside him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she sought comfort from him before she spoke;

“Can you arrest her?”

He nodded, taking the details from them about Victoria;

“We’ll get a broadcast out on her right now”

The other officer that had been standing next to him quickly made his way to the car and gave the details to the control centre.

“Can we get into the house? Is it safe?”

The officer looked over to the fire chief;

“You’ll need to give us another couple of hours before you can use the hallway, but the Kitchen and lounge are fine, we need to get the Fire Investigation Unit to check it over and take some samples... I presume this is going to be a criminal investigation?”

Nodding to confirm the officer dismissed the fire chief, letting him continue with the clean up and loading his equipment back onto the fire engine.

When all the hubbub was done and the emergency services started to leave the scene, the neighbours had filtered back to their homes and it was just the six of them left, crowding into the little kitchen as Tina put the kettle on and made breakfast for the twins. Whilst the Fire Investigation crew worked away, Stuart and Tina were able to change into their day clothes before watching cartoons with the twins, leaving Jonathan and Becky alone in the kitchen.

Becky stood at the kitchen window, realising she had stood in the same spot exactly one week previously;

“Jonathan, what are we going to do?”

He let out a deep breath;

“I don’t know Bec... I just don’t know...”


	14. Chapter 14

Daddy – Chapter 14

It took Becky and Jonathan the best part of a week to get their cottage back to a liveable state; calling in favours from friends and family in order to replace the doors, fixtures and fittings that were damaged in the fire, but even so the acrid smell of the smoke still hung in the air.  They’d had a visit from the superintendent of Reigate Police Station, Becky’s dad having put in a call to his old friend. With the Superintendent’s help they had a police car stationed outside their house night and day.

Having checked through the CCTV that Becky’s brother Stuart had installed for them, they were able to clearly see that it was indeed Jonathans ex wife Victoria that had started the fire. As they’d watched the footage Becky had left the room, running to vomit in the bathroom as the horror of that morning came flooding back whilst watching Victoria pour petrol through their letter box and then drop the lit match. The TV appeal had only interviewed Becky, filmed with her parents comforting her as she described the events. The police had been very careful not to mention Jonathan’s name or the names of his children, only that they knew the perpetrator; they hadn’t wanted it to seem like a family domestic dispute as the public tended to ignore those kinds of pleas for help.

After a few days they were given an update; Victoria had been seen on a cross channel ferry to France, she’d used a fake passport to leave the country but a member of the public had recognised her face from the TV. By the time they’d arrived in France and had finally explained to the authorities there, Victoria had slipped through border control, disappearing into the industrial areas surrounding the port of Calais.

Although this news wasn’t ideal, it set Becky and Jonathan’s mind at rest, finally able to relax after worrying about what would happen next ever since Victoria’s last attack.  With Tina and Stuart’s wedding only days away they decided it was time to try and relax, inviting both sets of parents to the cottage for a BBQ. One last evening before the chaos of the wedding, where everyone could relax and let their hair down.

When the day came it was a scorcher, the temperature on the garden thermometer showing it was about to get into the 80’s. They’d pulled the paddling pool out and the kids were running around in their bathing costumes, Becky joining in with the water fight and soon soaked to the skin. As she stood back and laughed as William succumbed to another soaking from his sister, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind;

“That wet t-shirt of yours is giving me ideas...” Jonathan purred into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

Turning in his arms she wrapped hers around his shoulders, kissing him chastely as she felt her nipples harden, rubbing through her clothing and his so he could feel them against his chest;

“Well... we’ll see what we can do later then?” winking at him before letting go.

“Where are you off to?”

“To change, I’m not going to show my nips off to our parents in this!”

“Awww do you have to?”

He went to wrap his arms around her again but she managed to dodge him, running into the house giggling. Suddenly his cargo shorts felt a little too tight in certain areas, and with their guests due any moment he quickly took a seat on the garden bench and crossed his legs, taking his mid off of Becky and her see through t-shirt. The sound of a car pulling onto the drive brought his attention back to the garden, walking to the gate and waving as his parents made their way to the back gate;

“Sweetheart!” His mum pulled him into a hug; “Where’s Becky?”

“She’s just upstairs getting changed” he nodded over his shoulder to the twins; “They got her with the water pistol”

They were interrupted by William and Isobel running to the gate, brandishing their little water pistols at Sylvia;

“You’re next Grandma!”

Suddenly Jonathans dad James appeared from around the corner of the cottage, a large super soaker cocked and ready to go;

“I don’t think so my little ones!” he growled in a comedy villain’s voice

Jonathan and his mum stepped out of the way as James ran after the twins, their shrieks of laughter echoing around the garden as Jonathan helped his mum in with the food she’d brought with them;

“So, how is Becky?”

“She’s getting there. We all are. I think when the police were able to show us the footage of Victoria on the ferry to France we were all relieved that she was gone”

He carefully put the boxes and cartons he’d been carrying onto the kitchen table, surreptitiously peeking inside and immediately getting a quick smack on the back of his hand from his mum;

“Jonathan! Can’t you wait?”

He shook his hand, even though he’d been through countless injuries whilst in the army, and a few fights in more recent times, a smack from his mum still stung;

“Oww! No I can’t” he grinned, pulling the lid off of the large Tupperware carton and grabbing a sausage roll; “Especially when it comes to your baking mum”

As he was stuffing it into his mouth he heard a gentle voice behind him;

“Reminds me of when I was trying to keep you away from the brownies I baked”

He looked a little guilty, swallowing his mouthful before grinning back at Becky;

“Ooh brownies, you haven’t made those for _ages_ ”

She reached around and put the lid back onto the carton;

“Well we’ve been kind of busy recently” she reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek; “But once the wedding is out of the way I’ll have more time to start baking for you again”

Their conversation was interrupted by Becky’s parents, along with Stuart and Tina coming in the back gate, their arms also laden with treats, and once everyone had a drink in their hand there were soon the four men stood around the BBQ as they started to get the coals ready.

Becky sat with Tina on the garden bench both sipping a glass of chilled white wine as they watched the twins return to the paddling pool, running around and laughing as they splashed each other;

“Bec, are you ok now?”

Becky nodded, taking a large gulp from her glass;

“I am, the fact that she’s gone has put our minds at ease. We were living in a constant state of worry ever since the damn cat incident, let alone the fire”

“What cat incident?”

Becky realised she hadn’t fully explained what had happened in the days leading up to the fire, so quietly explained about Jonathan’s bank account being emptied, and the dead animals that had been left.

“Wow, no wonder you were kind of distant whenever I saw you” she trailed off, putting a hand on her friends knee; “You know you can tell me about this... anything like this...?”

Becky nodded;

“I know, I just didn’t want to put any more stress onto you, what with the run up of the wedding and all the preparations you’ve been doing”

“Well, we’re almost there with that, so after the chaos that this weekend brings we can go back to some normality”

Tina reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flat velvet box;

“Here, this is for you”

Becky took the box, surprised by such a gesture from her best friend and opened the lid. Inside was a delicate gold chain that had an ornate woven knot where a pendant would hang;

“Oh Tina, it’s beautiful!”

“It’s your bridesmaid gift, to thank you for all the help and support you’ve given me whilst I’ve driven everyone else mad with the planning of this wedding”

“It’s lovely! And it’s such an unusual design!”

“Well I looked up what the meaning of the name Rebecca was, and was surprised that it was a Hebrew name that meant snare”

“Snare?”

“Yeah, like a knotted cord”

“Oh”

Becky suddenly felt a little put off, she’d never researched what her name meant; her parents had chosen it after the Daphne Du Maurier novel.

“Don’t you like it?” Tina was looking worried when she saw the expression on her friends face

“No! I mean yes, I love it! It’s really beautiful! I just had never really thought about the meaning of Rebecca, that’s all”

“Well, just think of it this way, you’ve been able to snare quite a catch”

Tina nodded over to where Jonathan was standing at the BBQ, tending to the coals that were now white hot, his shirt now unbuttoned and showing off his tanned and toned chest and stomach. Becky had to smile, her friend was right; she had snared quite a prize.

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch, everyone laughing and joking as they ate until they were completely stuffed. As they waved their guests off Becky, Jonathan, and the twins back into the cottage, Jonathan clearing up whilst Becky gave the twins their bath, reading them bedtime stories before Jonathan joined them to give the kids a kiss goodnight. Shutting their doors behind them they made their way quietly downstairs, heading to the kitchen to start on the mountain of dirty dishes. Pulling off her blouse, Becky revealed a plain white vest underneath, briefly smiling at Jonathan as she put her apron on and started to do the washing up. They soon had a small production line going, Jonathan drying once Becky washed. When the final dish was clean she dried her hands and pulled off the apron, turning her back to the sink as she leant against the counter, watching as he put the serving dishes away;

“Jonathan...”

“Hmmn?” he wasn’t looking her way, but when he didn’t get an answer he turned and realised what she was up to; “Oh!”

Standing in front of the sink, she was holding a small glass of cold water, gradually pouring it over her vest, the liquid turning it transparent and providing proof that she was going without a bra beneath.

He was on her in an instant, pressing her against the counter as she felt his cock grow hard in his shorts, his hands stroking her breasts and his finger running over her hardened nipples;

“Mmmm... I didn’t realise you had been without a bra all this time...”

“I wasn’t, I took it off whilst the kids were getting ready for their bath”

“Sneaky...”

His lips met hers and he pulled her into a passionate embrace, the fire stirring within his belly as she responded so appreciatively to his attentions. Her delicate fingers were rapidly working on the buttons of his shirt, releasing them so she could pull the garment down his strong arms and disguarded it on the floor. Resting his hands on her hips he moved the pair of them further down the counter before lifting her so that she was sitting on the work surface, her legs falling open as he stood between them.

As his fingers gripped the material of her skirt, he worked the fabric up her legs, tracing his fingertips along the soft flesh of her inner thighs until he reached that point between them that was so eager for his attention. Running his fingertips over her knickers he leant back and grinned at her;

“Crotchless knickers?”

“I’ve never worn them before, they looked like a bit of fun and I thought I’d give them a go”

“Mmm, I like them... easy access for me”

He winked at her as his fingers stroked her puffed lips, the feel of the lace framing her tantalising to his touch, making him wonder how it would feel once he was between her legs and fucking her hard. But first he dipped his head, kneeling on the floor as he pressed his face to her, running his tongue the length of her folds as he tasted her sweet nectar;

“You’re soaked my darling!”

She wound her fingers into his hair, pressing him closer;

“Well, I have had to watch you wander around with your shirt undone all afternoon looking all manly”

All she got was a grunt in reply as he pushed his tongue to her clit, flattening it against her sensitive little button, the wet sounds of his mouth adding to the heady mix of noises that were filling the kitchen.

When she was almost at her peak he pulled away, a small groan coming from her lips where she missed the attention he’d been giving her, but she was not to be disappointed for long. As he stood he unbuttoned his shorts, letting them fall to his ankles whilst his hands moved to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter as he took his cock in his hand, pressing against her until they both felt that glorious nudge where he’d engaged his smooth crown with her wet entrance, pushing in slowly until he filled her completely;

“Oh Becky, you’re so wet and tight”

He grunted, stilling within her as he tried to hold himself back, the feeling of her warm body enveloping him almost driving him to the edge immediately. Becky wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him flush to her body, seeking out his lips to kiss him, she could taste herself on his tongue as he held still within her. Finally she started to roll her hips, eager to continue what they had started. He languidly pulled out of her before tantalisingly slowly pushing back in, stretching her with his efforts as his cock filled her, her walls pulsing around him as he started to fuck her, thrusting into her in a smooth fluid motion until her body was quivering with pleasure.

He took her right leg and crooked his arm under her knee, her calf resting on his bicep as he stretched her open, fucking her harder and harder until he could feel she was close. With a few more thrusts he made her come undone, her body pulsating around his as he never relented with his efforts, never slowing down. When she came she had to bury her head in the crook of his neck, her cries of pleasure muffled against his heated skin. He was close himself, and as she was basking in the glow of her own release he found his, thrusting into her as his back arched, filling her completely as his body jerked against hers. Finally spent he rested his forehead against hers, their bodies sweaty, and their breaths short.

When they finally separated Jonathan helped Becky to her feet, her legs still slightly wobbly after behind fucked so hard and so well by him. As she walked over to the back door he watched her go, reminding him of a newborn fawn as she went. Stepping outside she blew the last remaining candles out that they’d lit to illuminate the patio after dinner, and as she bent down to extinguish the last one she heard a quiet noise in the hedge surrounding her garden. Frozen to the ground she stared at where the noise had come from, Jonathan noticing the worried look on her face and joining her, buttoning his shorts as he stood next to her;

“What is it?” he whispered

“I heard something...”

They both stood and stared, the noise coming again and making them both jump. As they waited it happened again, this time actually seeing the branches of the hedge move, before a small fox appeared out of the undergrowth, pausing as it spotted them, before skulking along the perimeter of the garden and squeezing under the fence to her next door neighbour.

“Oh thank god!” Becky let out a the breath she’d been holding

“I swear to god we’re going to be on edge for a while yet thanks to that bitch” Jonathan muttered, taking her hand and leading her back inside, locking up as they went, Becky keeping a reassuring hand on his back as they went.

~*~

When the morning of Tina and Stuarts wedding arrived Becky was up before the crack of dawn, quietly moving around the house as she gathered together the things she would need, packing changes of clothing for the four of them in case of any mishaps. As she silently moved around the cottage she collected everything she needed at the front door before going in search of Jonathan’s car keys. Making her way into their bedroom she quietly reached over to his bedside table, lifting his keys. She had thought she’d gotten away with it when suddenly his hand shot out from beneath the duvet and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed as he emerged with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Hey!” she whispered; “I’m just loading your car with all the stuff for today”

“Can’t you come back to bed?”

She shook her head, the leave in rollers she had curled into her hair staying in place;

“Nuh-uh, I need to get over to Tina’s place, she’s already texted me; she’s been up since 5am”

Becky sat on the side of the bed as she looked at her sleepy boyfriend, his hair messed up and a goofy smile on his face, wishing she could crawl back under the covers with him. He raised his hand and gently traced his fingers over the necklace Tina had given her, lifting it from her for a moment before setting it back down against her skin;

“This is beautiful, it suits you”

Becky looked down at it and smoothed her fingers against the warm metal;

“I really like it. Apparently it represents what my name means...”

“Which is?”

“Snare...”

“Well, you caught me in your trap, but it’s one I’m more than happy to be in”

He pulled her close and kissed her before she wriggled away;

“I’ve got to get on; I’ll leave your keys on the kitchen table”

“Ok honey”

“I’ll put my bridesmaid dress in your car too, I don’t want to get it dirty whilst we do the set up at the farm, and it’ll get crushed in my car”

He kissed her one more time before she got up and left, giving him a playful smile as she closed the door behind her.

Once downstairs she picked up her things, loading the various bags and boxes that weren’t needed immediately into Jonathans Land Rover, hanging the dress in the back where it wouldn’t get creased. Locking the car she walked around the side of the house, playing with his keys as she went.

“Hello Rebecca...”

That voice... she knew that voice. Spinning around she saw Victoria coming at her, a wet cloth in her hand as she suddenly pressed Becky against the side of the cottage, smothering her with the foul smelling rag as she spoke with venom in her voice;

“You bitch. They were all mine! You took them from me!”

Becky was struggling in her arms, but the fumes from the rag were starting to overcome her, her grip on consciousness ebbing away as she struggled whilst Victoria spat out her anger;

“And now you’re getting married, that was never part of the deal; you were there to occupy him at most”

Becky tried to summon the strength to answer, but her mind and her mouth no longer seemed connected, the world spinning faster than her eyes could keep up. As she put one final effort into escaping she felt a sting at her neck as Victoria’s hand gripped her hard, and a small tinkling sound as something hit the ground.

As the world started to close in she fell limp in the woman’s arms, only for a second pair of arms to catch her. Before she finally fell into unconsciousness the last thing she registered was being loaded into the back of a small delivery van, the door being slammed hard and the sound of tyres screeching against the damp morning tarmac of the road.


	15. Chapter 15

Daddy – Chapter 15

The screeching of tyres had woken Jonathan and as he lay in bed wondering what the morning held, he heard his bedroom door open. Looking up he saw Isobel standing in the doorway, one hand reaching up to the handle, the other clinging onto her favourite teddy bear;

“You OK Izzy?”

The little girl shook her head;

“Daddy, is old mummy coming to the wedding today?”

A chill ran through him, getting out of bed and stepping over to where his daughter stood;

“No, why do you say that?”

“Because old mummy and Brian just helped Becky into a car”

Jonathan paled, realising that something was amiss. Scooping his daughter into his arms he ran down the stairs, pausing when he saw that the front door was still open. Rushing out he saw that Becky’s little car was still on the driveway next to his, his keys on the ground. Setting Isobel on her feet he told her to stay by the front door as he stepped around the cars before peering at the road surface and spotting the distinct tyre tracks where someone had accelerated at high speed.

“Daddy, what’s this?”

He turned and saw Isobel holding a gold chain in her little hand. Reaching down to her the tears welled in his eyes;

“It’s Mummy’s”

He scooped her up and ran into the house, setting her down as he reached for the phone and dialled 999. His army training kicked in and he remained calm, explaining what had happened. The call operator told him to remain inside and to lock the doors, not to disturb any evidence until the police arrived. Once he hung up he stared down at the phone, knowing he now needed to make two further calls; the first was to Tomaz, if there was one person he could trust with this was him. He quickly explained the situation, and in his thick accent Tomaz told him he would be there within 30 minutes.

The second call was the hardest; dialling the number he held his breath;

“Jonathan, it’s a surprise to hear from you this early in the morning”

Sean’s voice sounded happy and jovial, he’s probably been up hours already as he prepared for his son’s wedding;

“Sean, something has happened”

The line went silent as he picked up the tone in Jonathans voice;

“I’ll come over right away” he paused; “Are you all safe...”

“It’s Becky...”

“Understood”

The line went dead and Jonathan knew that Sean would be with him probably as quick as Tomaz would be.

Tomaz and Sean arrived at the same time, introducing themselves to each other as they walked from their cars to the cottage, noticing the police cars as they made their way to the gate where an officer stood next to the crime scene tape as they waited for the scenes of crime unit to arrive. Jonathan spotted them from the lounge and told the officers that were interviewing him that the two worried looking men at the gate were friend and family, letting them into the cottage as they both in turn hugged him.

“What happened?” Sean asked, his face pale

“Victoria has taken Becky” he said flatly, knowing that if he invested any emotion in the situation it would break him; “Isobel saw it all happen, we’re just about to sit down with her so she can give her statement to the police”

“Where’s William?”

“He’s drawing in his colouring books in the kitchen; will you go sit with him whilst I sit with Izzy?”

The two men nodded, heading into the back of the cottage and greeting Jonathan’s son cheerfully whilst he sat down next to his daughter and the female officer started to ask questions;

“Hello Isobel, my name is Sarah. Can you tell me what you saw this morning?”

The little girl nodded, clinging onto her teddy as she sat next to her dad on the sofa;

“Old Mummy took new Mummy away in a car”

The officer looked to Jonathan for some clarification;

“Old Mummy is Victoria; my ex wife. New Mummy is Becky Felstead who we live with here, my girlfriend”

The officer nodded once that she understood before turning her attention back to Isobel;

“Can you tell me what kind of car it was?”

“Yes, it’s was like Postman Pat drives”

“A van?”

The little girl nodded.

“Was it red like Postman Pat’s?”

“No” she shook her head; “It was the same colour as Grandpa’s car”

Jonathan looked down at Isobel;

“Which Grandpa?” This could cause confusion, as technically she could be referring to at least two people.

“Grandpa with the farm”

She meant Sean, and he Land Rover was dark green which Jonathan explained to the officer who made some more notes before she asked a few more questions;

“Isobel, was anyone else with Old Mummy?”

Isobel nodded;

“Brian”

Again the officer looked to Jonathan for clarification;

“Victoria’s husband”

“Okay. Isobel, were there any pictures on the side of the van? Was there anything written on it?”

“I didn’t know the words, but there was a little tree on it”

“What colour was the tree?”

“White, like a little sheep”

Jonathan was so proud of what Isobel was doing, how she remained so calm, and he thanked the stars that she was such an observant little girl. He watched as the officer made a few more notes.

“Isobel, is there anything you can remember at all about the van? Was it dirty or clean?”

“They must have gone to the beach”

Jonathan and the officer looked at Isobel, trying to figure out what she meant;

“What do you mean?”

“It was dirty, but not muddy like it had been to the park. It looked sandy”

Out of the corner of his eye Jonathan spotted Sean at the doorway, looking as if he wanted to say something. The officer caught him looking;

“Sir, are you ok?”

Sean cleared his throat;

“Could it be sandy soil? There are a few places in the Surrey Hills where the soil changes from the thick clay that you have here in the town, to almost pure sand”

As she made notes in her little book, Isobel spoke again;

“The back of the van said me”

“Me?”

“Yes, it was on the yellow bit”

“What do you mean the yellow bit? Could you point to it on the police car outside?”

The little girl nodded and went to the window, pointing to the rear of the police car parked near to their fence, to the yellow number plate.

“Oh, on the number plate”

The little girl nodded;

“And it had mine and William’s numbers on it”

Jonathan knelt down next to her;

“What are yours and Williams’s numbers darling?”

“Six and two. We’re six years old and there are two of us”

“And they were in that order? Six then two?”

Isobel nodded.

“And was the ‘me’ first, before the numbers?”

Again she nodded, Jonathan couldn’t quite believe it, she had managed to read the first four digits of the number plate. He looked at her proudly as the officer finished her notes before heading out to the other officers as they called the information through and also explained to the detectives that had just arrived.

The next couple of hours flew by, Jonathan in a daze as Sean got the kids ready, the police had said that they should just carry on as normal. The police helicopter had been dispatched from Redhill Aerodrome and was now doing a search of the Surrey Hills, but it was a large area so it would take a while. All available units from Reigate police station, along with backup from Horley and Salford’s stations. All Community Support Officers had been requested to be observant, and to where possible patrol along the road sides rather than in the pedestrianised areas of the local towns.

Sean stood next to Jonathan and put his hand on his shoulder;

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her. Come on, put your suit on, you heard what the officer said, we need to act as normal as possible”

Jonathan nodded and headed upstairs, blindly putting his suit on ready for the wedding, yet he felt far from wanting to celebrate as possible. When he came back down stairs Sean, Tomaz and the twins were standing in the hallway, Sean speaking first;

“I’ll take the twins to the farm, I’m sure they’ll enjoy seeing the animals, and Jolene will need some help to get the spaniels into their frilly collars”

He knew that the frivolous tasks would help keep the children’s minds from the gravity of the situation, and Jonathan knew it best that the sooner they were away from all the police the sooner they could get on with things. He reached into his pocket and took out his car keys;

“Here, take my car. Then we won’t have to move the booster seats over for the kids, plus it’s full of stuff for the wedding anyway”

Sean took the keys and herded the kids out of the door, pausing as they stopped to give their daddy a kiss goodbye. Jonathan watched as Sean walked up the garden path, holding their hands before helping them into the car, waving as they pulled off the driveway and made their way to the farm.

As they were sitting in traffic whilst stuck in Reigate town centre, Sean tried to chat away to the twins, telling them about how the farms dogs had been bathed to get them nice and clean ready for the wedding. As he was mid sentence he was interrupted by Isobel;

“Grandpa! That was the tree that was painted on the van that took Mummy!”

He turned quickly to see where Isobel was pointing, and spotted that the car that was next to them in the queue had a National Trust membership sticker stuck to their rear windscreen.;

“Fuck!”

The twins giggled;

“Grandpa said a naughty word!”

Sean aimed Jonathans Land Rover into the loading bay outside the shops and fumbled with his mobile phone, his hands shaking as he scrolled through and found Jonathan’s number. He listened to it ring;

“Come on, Come on!”

Finally he heard his voice;

“Hello?”

“The National Trust!”

“Sean, what are you talking about?”

“Isobel just pointed out the symbol she saw on the van that took Becky! It was a national trust van!”

“Of course! Brian used to work for them, doing accounts or something!”

Sean could hear as Jonathan quickly spoke to the officers that were still there, the sounds of shouting and cars starting in the background;

“Sean, thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Jonathan, there’s more... there’s only a few places around here that have both sandy soil and are also National Trust property that would require a van... I think they’ve taken Becky to Leith Hill”

~*~

When Becky woke the first thing that registered was the pounding in her head, she felt like she had the hangover from hell after going on an all night drinking bender.  Using her bound hands she pushed against the cold stone tiles until she was sitting, resting her back against the wall as she waited for the room to stop spinning. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she was going to throw up as her stomach churned. Glancing at her wrists she saw that they had been bound together using tape, cutting into her skin and making her hands tingle where the blood flow was restricted.

As her head started to settle she was able to open her eyes a little more, taking in her surroundings as she tried to fathom what had happened to her. The room was small, well worn stone tiles where beneath her, smooth from decades if not centuries of feet walking over them. The walls were also stone, carved by hand, the ancient chisel marks still visible. Through a small window she could see daylight, a light wind blowing past, and occasionally the very tips of a pine tree could be seen coming into view when a particularly strong gust blew.

She listened, trying to place where she was. There was no traffic, no man made noise. Apart from the occasional bird tweeting, there was very little to help her. The one sound she picked up immediately on was that of footsteps coming close to the door, and as the handle turned she looked around for something to use as a weapon, finally spotting the old coal set that hung in the hearth of the fireplace and grabbed the poker.

When the door opened she was on her feet, holding the iron implement out in front of her, but it was a futile act;

“Rebecca, that’s not going to be much use against this now, is it?”

Victoria was holding an old revolver in her hand, pointing it directly at Becky as she stood cowering in the corner. As much as Becky knew she was right, she wasn’t about to relinquish her only form of defence just yet;

“Why are you doing this Victoria? What did I ever do to you?”

“YOU REPLACED ME!” The woman’s hand shook as she shouted at Becky; “You got rid of me and took my family!”

“Now Victoria, we both know that isn’t true. You said yourself you were fed up with your kids, that you didn’t want anything to do with Jonathan”

“Well I changed my mind” she sneered; “I believe they call that a woman’s prerogative”

As she spoke Brian came into the room, standing to one side as his wife continued.

“You took my children!”

“No I didn’t, you had adequate opportunity to see them, you never turned up to the court appointed visits”

“That’s because they weren’t on my terms!”

Becky was starting to realise that reasoning with Victoria was not an option;

“Well, perhaps we could work something out?” She held out her arms and went to put the Poker on the windowsill;

“Perhaps something where the four of us do a play date with the twins?”

“No, Brian is not involved anymore; I’ve had enough of him”

At the mention of his name his eyes picked up, looking at his wife;

“What...?”

Without warning Victoria turned and fired a single shot, hitting Brian in the middle of his chest. There was no moment where he paused and looked down at his chest like there was in the movies; he simply dropped to the floor in a heap, a puddle of blood forming around him. Suddenly Victoria dropped to her knees;

“No, what have you done?” She glared at Becky, implying that it was her fault; “This is all down to you! If Jonathan hadn’t met you then I would be back with him! We would have been a happy family again!”

Becky doubted that they had ever been a happy family to start off with, but this was not the time to mention that. Instead she watched as Victoria knelt down beside Brian’s lifeless body, placing the revolver on the rug as she held his face;

“Brian, you were a good man, just not good enough...”

Whilst Victoria had her back to Becky, she was slowly inching along the wall, making her way to the open door. At the moment when Victoria bent down and hugged the corpse she took her chance, making a break for the doorway. Before Victoria could fully realise what was going on Becky was leaping over her, but she was still quicker than Becky was, her mind wasn’t fogged with Chloroform, her hand reaching out and grabbing Becky’s ankle as she passed, leaving her sprawled on the floor as the Poker fell from her hand and clattered against the stone tiles.

Becky turned, kicking her feet out at Victoria and hitting her square on the chin, the sound of bone crunching as she did so. She didn’t wait to see Victoria’s reaction; instead she reached for the Poker, grasping it in her hand as he pulled herself to her feet. Just at that moment Victoria getting up, reaching for her revolver as she stepped out of the doorway and into the hallway where Becky was, blocking the exit down the stairs.

Turning on her heel Becky sprinted in the opposite direction, after all she knew that a moving target was harder to hit, using all her strength to run up the stairs, not knowing where they led. With each step she could hear Victoria following, her hands grabbing for anything she could find as she ran along the hallways and up yet another staircase, pulling over chairs and vases, large potted plants and decorative items. She still had no idea where she was, but was starting to get the idea that it was somewhere that was open to the public, some sort of tourist attraction.

As she sprinted up another flight of stairs, when she reached the top she was faced with an old wooden door. Praying that it wasn’t locked she turned the handle and was suddenly thrust out into the daylight, the brightness hurting her eyes as she scanned her surroundings for something – anything – to help her. Behind her she heard Victoria’s footfalls on the steps, spurning her on to push the door shut, just as it was about to engage with the doorframe she felt Victoria pushing against it from the other side, a battle of strength as they both tried to overpower the other.

The wind was blowing strong up where they were, buffeting through the small ramparts of the ancient building. As Becky was pushing against the door she realised where she was, the 300 year old tower that stood atop Leith Hill on the outskirts of Dorking. It was the highest point in Southeast England, and on a clear day you could see the towering high rises of London in one direction and the South Coast in the other. All that information was useless to her right now as she pushed against the door, her simple driving plimsolls slipping against the smooth surface, Victoria having more luck where she could use the stairs banister for leverage. Becky could sense she was on the losing end of this struggle, and with one final burst of energy she pushed with all her might and closed the door, pushing it until she heard the lock click.

Stepping back she leant against the low wall, trying to catch her breath as she tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do next. In the distance she could hear sirens, no idea if they were coming to her aid, or if they’d even figured out where she was... or if she was even missing...

On the horizon she could see a helicopter heading in their general direction, if only she had something to get its attention with, a flare, or a mirror... anything. As she was thinking her train of thought was violently interrupted by the sound of gunfire, spinning around she saw that the door was shaking in its frame as Victoria fired repeatedly against the lock in an attempt to get to Becky. She counted off the shots... One, Two, Three, Four...

Suddenly the door sprang open; Victoria grinning at her like a psychopath as she slowly stepped over the threshold and onto the smooth stone tiles;

“Thought you could escape?”

“Victoria... please...”

~*~

As much as the police had protested that he stay at home, Jonathan had followed them as they drove at high speed towards Leith Hill, Tomaz sitting next to him in silence as they followed the convoy of blue lights and sirens. When they’d turned off the main road and had approached the rural car park for when visitors wanted to trek up Leith Hill to the famous tower, they had seen the police cars congregating to one side. With little thought for what happened next, Jonathan drove the sturdy Land Rover directly at the gate that provided access for Forestry Commission staff to get their vehicles up the hill. The pieces of wood flew in all angles, the powerful vehicle making short work of the steep hill path as he aimed it towards the tower and where he knew Becky would be. Glancing in the rear view mirror he saw that the police were now following him, a twisting snake of white cars, their blue lights flashing atop like a crown of glory.

Pulling the Land Rover to a sudden stop, his gaze immediately flew to the top of the tower and saw two figures standing there. Looking up he saw the Police Helicopter hovering overhead, its blades whipping the dust and sand from the ground and swirling it around them.

As the rest of the cars pulled up alongside him they started to pour out of their vehicles, storming the building as the world spun around him. With baited breath he watched as Victoria advanced on Becky, her hand held high. It was only then that he realised she was holding a gun...

On the rooftop Becky had seen the cavalry arrive, and most importantly Jonathan was there;

“Victoria, look... Jonathan is here for you...”

The deranged woman peered over the side and smiled, waving at her ex husband. She saw him open his mouth to speak;

“Becky!”

Victoria’s face fell; this was not what she had wanted to hear. She lifted the revolver up again, aiming at Becky as she pulled the trigger. On the rooftop Becky had closed her eyes, but when she heard the ‘click’ of the firing pin, but was still standing moments later she opened her eyes, realising that Victoria must have fired five times, rather than four into the door.

As Victoria looked down at the useless revolver in her hands she didn’t notice Becky swinging the Poker, the cast iron rod smacking her across the side of her face, the power behind the blow knocking her to the ground. As she lay there in a daze she heard an unfamiliar voice;

“Miss... put the weapon down”

Followed by the metallic sound of it being dropped on the tiles. Two policemen came through the door, their batons held high as they advanced on the pair of women, one going to Becky, the other advancing towards Victoria.

Once the officer had wrapped his arms around Becky she suddenly felt overcome with emotion, knowing she was now safe and the ordeal was over. He was helping her to the door when they heard the scuffling of feet, turning to see Victoria grappling with the other officer, somehow proving she was a fighter after all. Scrambling on the floor she grabbed the Poker Becky had dropped swinging it at the officers head. The one that had been helping Becky left her to stand on her own as he rushed over to his colleague, taking a striking blow to his arm as he held it up to defend himself. Where Becky stood leaning against the ruined doorframe, she was suddenly pushed out of the way by two more officers, this one holding a taser gun up high, shouting that he would fire unless Victoria dropped the weapon. As if the world was going in slow motion she watched as Victoria took a step towards the officer with the taser, freezing on the spot when the barbs sank into her skin through her clothing, and thousands of volts of electricity surged through her body. She shook as if she was being struck by lightning, her body tense as she fell backwards over the ramparts, her fall silent apart from the sickening crunch of bones breaking as she hit the hard ground far below.

Becky slumped down, her legs giving way as the world happened around her, the knowledge that it was all now over finally sinking in. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her to her feet; she gazed into Jonathan’s blue eyes and fell apart, sobbing in his embrace.

~*~

Once the police had escorted her and Jonathan out of the building, he helped her into the back seat of the Land Rover, Tomaz starting the engine as they made their way to the visitor centre further down the hill, where the police had commandeered it as a control point, now that the tower was off limits for the day due to the crime scene, plus the two dead bodies they had to deal with.

The three of them sat in the chintzy tea room as the staff that had already been on duty started to serve them cups of strong sweet tea, Becky holding the cup in shaky hands as she sipped the sweet drink. Jonathan had put in a quick call to Sean to tell him the good news, and had quietly sat down next to Becky, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the officers took her statement.

When they were finally given the go ahead to leave, he helped her to her feet and they made their way to the car, Tomaz putting his hand on Jonathans arm when they reached the car;

“Let me drive you”

Jonathan knew he was too shaken up to drive safely so handed the keys over, grateful for his friends support as he climbed into the back seat with Becky, letting her sob into his chest as he held her on the journey to her parents farm. Becky had insisted they continue onto the wedding, she didn’t want the dramas of their family to affect another. Jonathan directed Tomaz through the twists and turns of lanes to get to the farm, the last couple of miles well signposted where they’d put out balloons ties to trees and fence posts for the guests to follow.

As they pulled up to the now clean yard that was surrounded by the farmhouse, barns and stables, a small group of the wedding party came out to greet them, Becky parents rushing over the moment the engine stopped, hugging her as the twins ran over and grabbed onto her legs;

“Mummy!”

She bent down and hugged the two kids;

“I was so scared I wouldn’t see you again”

They buried their little faces in her chest as they cried too, tears of happiness as deep down they knew something bad had happened.

Making their way into the farmhouse, Becky was attack hugged by Tina;

“Tina, I’m fine... really. Don’t cry, you’ll mess up your makeup”

“Sod the makeup! We were all so worried!”

“I’m afraid that Victoria broke the necklace you gave me”

“Oh that doesn’t matter, as long as she didn’t break you”

“Never! I’m made of stronger stuff! Now come on, I believe I’m a little behind with getting ready”

Becky patted her hair, the rollers still in place, albeit looking a little dishevelled now after the events that had taken place that morning. Glancing at the clock she realised they only had 30 minutes until the service was due to start and was about to start panicking when her Mum put her hand on her shoulder;

“Come on Becky, let’s get you ready”

In the following thirty minutes her mum somehow worked a miracle, teasing her hair into some form of an acceptable style, keeping her makeup simple before she helped her with her dress, pulling the strappy creation on and tightening the laces of the bodice. Going to leave the room Becky stopped;

“Mum, my shoes!”

“What about them?”

“They’re still at the cottage! I had forgotten about them and was heading back when Victoria got me!”

“Hold on a moment”

Her mum disappeared for a moment, appearing a few seconds later with a pair of simple little ballet flats;

“Here, try these...”

They were beautiful, and as she slipped them onto her feet she realised where she recognised them from;

“Mum, are these from your wedding?”

Jolene nodded, her eyes watery as she looked at her beautiful daughter;

“I had been saving them to give them to you for your wedding, but well... today is a wedding and it’s a very special day... after we thought we’d lost you...”

Becky hugged her mum, resting her forehead against hers as they paused for a moment. Finally the sound of Jonathan shouting up the stairs;

“Ladies... its time...”

Springing apart, they both laughed as they made their way down stairs, Becky going to Jonathan where he was standing in his suit, his tie now in a Windsor knot and his jacket buttoned to show off his broad shoulders and slim waist. From the side she spotted Tomaz who was now also dressed in a suit, a little puzzled but this until he explained that her dad had insisted that he join them, after the help he’d given, and had found one of his old suits that fitted Tomaz well enough.

Making their way out to the garden where the marquee had been set up for the ceremony, everyone except Becky and the twins made their way inside, Tina and the other bridesmaids appearing from the farmhouse a moment later. The music started and the filed in, the bridesmaids going first, Becky holding Isobel and Williams hands as she walked them down the Aisle, letting them wave at their Daddy as they passed Jonathan.

Once the ceremony started Becky and the twins made their way to sit with Jonathan, her hand finding his as they quietly sat through the readings. As they stood to sing the first hymn he bent down and whispered in her ear;

“This will be us soon...”

The words for the hymn that Becky knew off by heart were lost from her mind, the smile spreading across her face as she felt the first tear roll down her cheek. Squeezing Jonathans hand a little harder she gazed up at him, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his;

“When its right for us”

“Exactly, I love you Becky”

“I love you too Jonathan”

 

 


End file.
